Sins of the Father
by jackofalltrades7
Summary: Can everyone be saved? Should everyone be saved? Peter and Sophie are about to have a challenge that is going to change their lives forever. FINISHED (first semester.) Second semester coming soon.
1. Decision to Make

Just to let ya'll know, this is only a few chapters. Will update soon. Feed back is welcomed and much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Higher Ground Characters. . .however I do have characters created of my own. Any newly created characters are from pure imagination and are not meant to represent any real.  
  
Sins of the Father  
Chapter 1 Decision to make  
  
Mount Horizon School Peter's Home Sunday, 10PM  
  
Peter is in his garage punching the bag. He is really focused on hitting the bag and taking out all his stress, that he does not notice Sophie (his wife) approaching the garage. Sophie stops at the door and watches Peter. Peter continues to punch the bag. Sophie approaches him cautiously.  
  
"What did that bag ever do to you?" Sophie asks amusingly. Peter turns his attention to his wife and gives a half smile. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I got an application the other day. I'm having a hard time making a decision." Peter sits down on the near by bench and starts to take off his gloves. Sophie comes over and helps him with his gloves. After they get one off, Peter picks up the folder next to him. He then hands it to Sophie to look at. "Fifteen year old girl, who's been out on the streets for almost a year. It's another star athlete turned run away slash drug user. She ran away from her boarding school, her fifth in three years. . ."  
  
"Boarding school? Who is this?"  
  
"Did you see the name?" Sophie quickly looks at the folder and the name. Her facial expression says it all. "Exactly, I'm not sure we can handle this one." Peter throws his gloves next to him on the bench and puts his head in his hands.  
  
"Gone for almost a year. . .do they know where she's been?"  
  
"Nope. Nobody knows where she's been."  
  
"How did they find her? Where did they find her?"  
  
"She was caught with a group of teenagers that were shop lifting at a local grocery store. The security guard recognized her from a poster. He also remembered seeing her on TV. Her father and mother want her here because she's refusing to go back to school and won't talk to them."  
  
"Do we know why she ran away in the first place?"  
  
"Nope" Peter stands. Sophie continues to read over the file. Peter watches her in hopes of a clear sign that they should accept this girl. He sees the look that Sophie gets on her face as she continues to read the file. "Yeah, see what I mean? Can we handle this girl? She's a black belt in karate. She also has extensive knowledge in kickboxing, and other various forms of martial arts. The psychology evaluation reports oppositional defiance disorder, attachment disorder, A.D.D, add in the martial arts and we've got a time bomb just waiting to explode." Peter allows for Sophie to take everything in. "What do you think?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Peter smiles at her.  
  
"Honestly?" Sophie sits back and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Total."  
  
"I think this is exactly where she needs to be." Sophie boldly replies. "Even though her family may have 'old money' and status, that doesn't mean they are perfect at raising kids. . .look at Juliette's family. Getting her away from that environment just might be what she needs. Her family is in the public eye constantly. She may feel more comfortable not having camera's flashing all the time. She might open up, then we will really get to the bottom of what's going on. Reading this, I get the sense that there is a lot more than what's written." Sophie pauses for a minute and allows this time for Peter to take what she's said in. "Pete, six other schools have given up on her. This place was created just for a teen like her." Peter sits down beside Sophie.  
  
"Would you change your mind if I told you I was thinking of adding her to the Cliffhangers?"  
  
"Not really. . .I had already figured that one out." Sophie pokes Peter with her elbow. She then takes a deep breath and lays her head on Peter's shoulder. "When is she coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow, after I make the call tonight." Sophie looks at her watch, Peter notices. "He told me to call him whenever the decision was made no matter what time."  
  
Peter stands and pulls Sophie to her feet. The two kiss good night and Peter goes to his office. The newbie's file folder under his arm. 


	2. Meet the McPhearson's

Chapter 2 Meet the McPhearson's  
  
Mt. Horizon 7AM Dining Room  
  
Sitting at the Cliffhanger table are Juliette, Auggie, Ezra, Daisy, Shelby and Scott. Jules isn't eating, but she's playing with her food. Shelby and Daisy are whispering to each other. Scott just stares at his food. Ezra seems to be eating everything in front of him. Auggie is trying to get Jules to eat something. Sophie comes into the dining room and approaches the table.  
  
"How's everyone this morning." Sophie throws out to the group.  
  
"Still here." Shelby replies sarcastically. "Would be better if we can get some coffee over here."  
  
"That's good to hear and not a chance." Sophie throws back at Shelby. "Finish up quickly because we are having group before school."  
  
"What's going on?" Juliet looks up from her plate.  
  
"I'll explain everything at group. If you're finished, meet me in the lodge."  
  
Sophie leaves.  
  
"What'd we do this time?" Auggie asks everyone.  
  
"I know I didn't do anything." Juliet replies putting her arm on Auggie and looks over by Daisy and Shelby.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't do anything Queeny?" Shelby fires back.  
  
"Hey, we didn't do anything either." Daisy puts in trying to keep the peace between Jules and Shelby.  
  
Everyone turns and looks in Ezra's direction.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Ezra says with a mouth full of eggs.  
  
"That's disgusting." Shelby yells at Ezra in total disgust. Ezra continues to show his food just to tick Shelby off.  
  
"I guess we better clean up and go see what's up." Daisy suggests getting up to clear her plate.  
  
Everyone follows. Scott, who remains silent, cleans his plate last. Shelby walks over to him and checks around for counselors. Seeing that none are watching, she throws her arms around Scott and kisses him. She pulls back when Scott does not respond.  
  
"What's going with you?" Shelby steps back with a hurt and rejected look on her face.  
  
"I'm just not with it today." Scott says and walks by Shelby.  
  
Shelby turns with a defeated look on her face watching Scott leave the dining room. Shelby runs after Scott, but stops when they get outside. The Cliffhangers have all stopped in their tracks when a rather large black stretched limo pulls onto campus. A cop car follows the limo.  
  
"Did Peter win the lottery and that's what they're going to tell us?" Ezra asks because everyone else is too busy watching.  
  
The limo driver gets out and opens the door. A middle aged white man wearing a dark blue business suit steps out. A younger woman dressed in a summer dress follows him. One of the police officers opens the back door to the police car. He helps a young light brown hair with blue streaks teenage girl out. She is dressed in Janco baggy skater jeans and a t-shirt that reads 'Just be happy I'm not your kid'. She has on a Nike sports jacket and Timberland boots. She is handcuffed behind the back. Peter shakes hands with the man and says something to the police officers. The officers look at the man, he shakes his head yes. The officers then take the handcuffs off the girl.  
  
"Did we just become a jail for the criminally insane?" Once again, it is Ezra speaking.  
  
"We better get to the lodge before Sophie has a fit." Daisy suggests and the other's agree and follow.  
  
Still outside, Peter walks up to the young teenage girl.  
  
"If you act out, the cuffs go back on and there's a room where you can stay till you calm down. Understand?"  
  
The teenage girl does not speak, but continues to rub her wrists where the cuffs were.  
  
"Alexandra, Mr. Scarbrow asked you a question. It is not polite to not answer him." The young woman in the business suit scolds Alexandra. Alexandra just glares at the woman without saying a word. "See what we have to put up with." The woman looks at Alexandra in repulsion.  
  
Sophie comes out of the lodge. Peter gets a look of relief on his face.  
  
"Hey Sophie, are you available to help?" Peter asks with strain in his voice.  
  
"Sure." She comes over and stands by Peter.  
  
"Senator and Mrs. McPhearson, Alexandra, this is my wife, Sophie Scarbrow. She'll be one of Alexandra's counselors."  
  
Sophie exchanges handshakes with the Senator and his wife. She turns to shake hands with Alexandra, but Alexandra just looks at her.  
  
"Alexandra, shake the ladies hand, or else." Senator Alexander McPhearson threatens through grinding teeth. Alexandra still refuses to shake hands.  
  
"That's okay, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Sophie says pulling her hand back watching Alexandra's defiant look.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to rush things, but our flight leaves in three hours. We still have other appointments before going to the airport." Mrs. McPhearson looks at her watch and then to Peter. "Okay, all you have to do is sign some papers in my office. Sophie will take Alexandra and get her things checked in."  
  
"Bramwell, please get Alexandra's bags." The limo driver brings out two duffle bags and a backpack. "Everything of Alexandra's is brand new. She has not had any contact with it outside of the store. However that's never stopped her from sneaking various illegal drugs and drinks in weird places. I will warn you, there shouldn't be any mouthwash in her toiletries. She managed to get herself kicked out of school for mouthwash that was 100% vodka. She was selling it to the other students. Alexandra is a very sneaky, sly handed adolescent." Senator McPhearson tells all this to Sophie. He gives many disappointed looks towards Alexandra while he is talking.  
  
"We check thoroughly sir." Sophie replies. "Well are you ready to go?" She asks Alexandra picking up one of the bags. Alexandra picks up the other bag and backpack. "Follow me please."  
  
Sophie leads Alexandra to another building. Peter takes the McPhearson's into his office. Daisy and Shelby come out of their dorm on the way to school. They head towards the lodge. On their way to the lodge, they run into Peter, Senator McPhearson and Mrs. McPhearson. Shelby looks up at Senator and gets a weird look on her face.  
  
"Girls, isn't it time for school?" Peter asks trying to get them moving again.  
  
"That's where we're heading." Daisy pulls Shelby's arm and drags her towards the lodge. Peter manages to get the McPhearson's into his office without any more disturbances. Once they are out of sight, Daisy pulls Shelby aside.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I think I've seen that man somewhere before."  
  
"Sophie said that he's a Senator and was on TV. Maybe that's where you've seen him."  
  
"Yeah, maybe" Shelby replies with doubt in her voice.  
  
"We better get going before we're late. You know how postal Jeff gets if we're late to class and I really don't feel like doing dishes for a week that isn't ours."  
  
The two girls quickly walk to where school is held. 


	3. Meet Alexandra

Chapter 3 Meet Alexandra  
  
Sophie brings Alexandra and her belongings to her office. Sophie sets down Alexandra's bag on the table. Alexandra does the same.  
  
"So Alexandra how was your flight?"  
  
Taylor sits in one of the chairs by the table. Sophie begins to go through Taylor's bags. She pulls out clothes that still have tags on them. She searches all the pockets and turns them inside out. After all the clothes are out of the first bag, Sophie begins to sweep through the bag.  
  
"The rules of Horizon are simple. . ."  
  
Sophie stops in mid sentence when she finds a hidden pocket. Sophie looks at Taylor's unemotional face as she pulls out a baggy with a various assortment of pills, plane size bottles of liqueur (named brand bottles) Absolute Vodka, Jack Daniels, Southern Comfort. Peter enters as Sophie lays the belongings on the table. Sophie gives Peter a look and then turns her look to Taylor. Peter picks up the baggy.  
  
"What are these?" Peter inspects the baggy of pills. He then recognizes some of them. "These are some pretty strong pain pills." He turns his attention to Sophie. "Had you gone over the rules with her yet?"  
  
"I was just about to, when I found this hidden pocket and the content of it." Sophie points to the baggy of pills and the mini bottles of liqueur.  
  
"Well Alexandra," Peter claps his hands and takes a seat next to Taylor. "The rules to Horizon are simple: No drugs, no sex, no alcohol, no inappropriate touching, no caffeine, no going into the opposite sex's dormitory." Peter holds up the little baggy "and no barbiturates. Do you have any questions?" Alexandra remains completely silent. She refuses to look at either Peter or Sophie. "I want you to remember something Alexandra. . . For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Good or bad. There are consequences for everything. Good or bad." Peter looks at Taylor's eyes and realizes that her pupils are rather large. "When was the last time you used." Alexandra still remains quiet. "A year, a month, a week, a day?" Alexandra does not say anything. Peter starts to get frustrated. "You know, it would go a lot easier if you would talk." Alexandra remains completely still and silent.  
  
"You might want to check over the first bag again Peter. Just to make sure I didn't miss anything." Sophie hands the first bag.  
  
Peter stands and looks over the bag again to make sure nothing else is hidden. Sophie once again finds a hidden pocket in which she pulls out another batch of airline liqueur. Sophie makes a loud sigh as she keeps pulling out pills and liqueur. Peter puts aside the first bag having thoroughly gone through it. He picks up all the little bottles and pills. He puts them in a brown paper bag. He motions for Sophie to follow him into his office.  
  
"Where are the Cliffhangers now?" Peter asks Sophie.  
  
"The Cliffhangers are with Jeff." Sophie quickly answers before Peter gets much more annoyed. "Shall I take her there?"  
  
"No, I'd like her to stay with a counselor until her pupils are less dilated. She won't say what she's taken, so I'd like to keep an eye on her. Whose free to do a twenty-four hour one to one?"  
  
"I could do it." Sophie suggests. "The Cliffhangers are in class till three today, then I plan on taking the girls on a journal hike."  
  
"Great, then you can take Alexandra with you. I have these journals with questions for them to answer. I'll get Alexandra's ready in time."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Who are you going to put on as her buddy?"  
  
"Call me crazy, but I was thinking of Shelby." Sophie just gives him a look of surprise. "She'll be graduating at the end of the year and she hasn't had a buddy. I think she's ready for the challenge."  
  
"Well, Shelby does have a way of getting things out of people. Maybe she can get Alexandra to talk."  
  
"Shock therapy."  
  
Peter and Shelby laugh at the thoughts of when Shelby was helping Juliette.  
  
"Shelby has come a long way in defeating her past. She made great strides, there's actual hope for her."  
  
"For all of them. I'm so proud of every single one of them. They've really come together as a group and as individuals."  
  
"Okay, so we've got a plan. I'll take the boys and we'll do group together as well."  
  
Peter goes and pulls a stack of journals. He goes through them handing the girls to Sophie. He sets the boy's journals aside. He grabs a fresh journal and begins to write questions at the tops of the pages for Alexandra's journal. He hands Alexandra's journal to Sophie. Sophie leaves the office and goes into hers. Alexandra is still sitting there.  
  
"Looks like you and me for the day." Sophie says cheerfully. Alexandra just rolls her eyes. "Come with me and I'll show you around the school, where you'll be staying and explain some more about what goes on."  
  
The two leave the offices. Alexandra trails behind Sophie the whole entire time of orientation. 


	4. Newbie Introduced

Authors Note: *In chapter three I referred to Alexandra as Taylor at one point. That was my mistake. I had edited that chapter b/c I didn't want Alexandra speaking quite yet. My characters full name is Alexandra Taylor McPhearson. Alexandra does go by Taylor there's no mistake there; the mistake was putting it in before she's told anybody in the story. She doesn't talk until at least chapter 5 or 6. I haven't quite decided on that yet. So none of the characters really know that Alexandra goes by Taylor. It was just an editing mistake. Hey the reviews are awesome and encouraging. It does make me want to continue writing. Thanks much everyone.  
  
Chapter 4 Newbie Introduced  
  
Later that same day; after classes  
  
Daisy is sitting on her bed; Shelby is sitting next to her. Daisy is reading her Tarot cards. Shelby watches. Juliette is standing by the window watching for Sophie and the newbie to arrive.  
  
"They're coming, they're coming. Finally we get to meet the newbie." Juliette says in a high-excited voice. She sits down on her bunk trying not to act as excited.  
  
Daisy quickly hides the cards, just as Sophie knocks and opens the door. Everyone's attention is drawn to the newbie.  
  
"Alexandra, I'd like you to meet Daisy, Shelby and Juliette. They are half of the Cliffhangers. You will meet the other half tonight." Sophie turns her attention to the three girls. "Girls, I want you to get ready for a small hike." A few groans are heard. "We are having just a girl group, Peter is having a guy group. We're leaving right after dinner. So everyone be prepared. It'll be a short hike and a short stay. No need to pack an overnight bag, we're only going to be gone till curfew." Sophie turns her attention back to Alexandra. "That'll be your bed over there." Sophie points to the bed that was Kat's. While Sophie shows Alexandra the bathroom and showers, Shelby gives Alexandra a deadly glare. Alexandra meets Shelby's deadly glare with a glare of her own. Daisy is the only one that seems to notice the tension between the two. "Girls make sure you're ready for the hike after dinner. We're all going even if you are not ready. So don't try to pull the I didn't remember act."  
  
Sophie and Alexandra leave, Daisy elbows Shelby.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. Do you know Alexandra?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, could it be because if looks could kill, you two would be dead. What is going on with you Shelby?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bull"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well will you at least talk to Scott?"  
  
"Scott and I aren't talking."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I don't know? He's just been really pissy lately." Shelby's tone is that of irritation and frustration. Daisy pulls back knowing not to push Shelby any further.  
  
"You do know that if you need to talk, I am here."  
  
"Yep" Shelby stands and starts to head out the door. "We better get to dinner."  
  
Jules glances at Daisy, who just gives a concerned look to Jules. Both girls stand and follow Shelby out.  
  
* * * Dining Room  
  
Shelby is sitting by Scott. They both are not eating and not talking. Ezra and Auggie are having a conversation about who could beat whom in comic characters. Juliette is picking at her plate, but eating as well. Daisy just watches the interactions between Scott and Shelby. A worried look is plastered all over her face. At a nearby table, Peter, Sophie and Alexandra are seated. Alexandra just sits in the chair, she hasn't eaten anything.  
  
"So Alexandra, what do you think of our school?" Peter asks trying to get something out of her. Alexandra just continues to sit there. "Well for the first week of school I pair a newbie with a buddy. For your buddy I've chosen Shelby. You have meant Shelby?" Still Alexandra says nothing.  
  
"Yes, she meant Shelby before dinner."  
  
Peter glances over at the Cliffhanger table. He notices that Ezra and Auggie are the only ones being social. "Looks like senioritis is starting sooner. They're all reverting back to their old selves. I think these two separate groups will really get things back under control." Peter whispers into Sophie's ear. She glances over and shakes her head in agreement. "How's she been doing?" He nods his head towards Alexandra still in a whisper.  
  
"Hasn't said a word. Her eyes are less dilated as well. Looks like whatever she took is wearing off."  
  
"Good, I feel better about sending her on the hike with you. You keep in radio contact the whole time you hear."  
  
"Yes sir." Sophie mocks solutes. Peter laughs and nudges her.  
  
"Since none of them are eating, I'll have them clean up and get ready." Sophie says starting to clean up her plate. "Alexandra, go ahead and start cleaning up your plate." Alexandra follows Sophie. Sophie takes care of her plate and goes over to the Cliffhanger table. "Ladies, please clean up your plates so we can get going."  
  
Everyone begins to clean up. The girls take care of their plates and follow Sophie out of the dining room. Outside sit five backpacks, Sophie begins to hand out the bags. A certain one goes to each of the girls.  
  
"Okay then, let's get hiking."  
  
They all take off, Alexandra the last in line. Alexandra looks around the area. This is the first time she hasn't had Sophie right by her side. She begins to scope out the place. She glances over at the Cliffhanger boys. Scott just happens to look at the same time. Alexandra and he make eye contact. Scott just looks at her, like he is remembering something. Shelby glances over at Scott and sees where he is looking. This just makes her even more upset. Scott then turns his stare to Shelby. A forced smile comes across his face. Shelby rolls her eyes out of spite and continues to follow Sophie out of camp. Peter watches the female Cliffhanger squad set out. He makes eye contact with Sophie and rises the two way that he has in his hands. Sophie pats her side to show that she has her on her and it's turned on. Peter blows a soft kiss to Sophie. Sophie laughs to herself. The boys watch until the girls can no longer be seen. Then they take off to the lodge for Peter's group. 


	5. To speak or not to speak

Authors' note: This is going to be longer than planned. I'm getting the middle stuff written. I've had the beginning and ending written, just not how to get from point A to point B. Oh and for everyone whose wondering if Shelby and Scott are going to break up, it's not gonna happen. Like one reviewer said, it's been done a thousand times. That's not what I'm intending to happen at all. Alexandra isn't interested in Scott in the boyfriend way and this is not a slash story. Other things are going to happen. Scott just has some issues that will come out later on, as to why he's acting like an ass. I just haven't gotten to get Scott's issues from my head to paper quite yet.  
Chapter 5 To speak or not to speak  
  
Sophie, Shelby, Daisy & Jules are all sitting around the fire. Off a little ways is the newsier, Alexandra. Sophie keeps glancing over in the direction of Alexandra with a real worried look on her face.  
  
"Alexandra, why don't you come over by the fire." Sophie says in a more of a command tone than a question. "We're going to start group now."  
  
Alexandra reluctantly gets up and walks over towards the fire. She takes a seat not by anyone.  
  
"Peter sent up some journals in your backpacks. So if you would please get out these journals." Each girl opens their backpack and pulls out a journal along with a pen. "He has personalized these journals with questions at the top of the pages pertaining only to you. He would like you to answer them as honestly and openly. Peter and I will be the only ones that see the journals and your answers. It would be like a personal conversation between the three of us."  
  
The girls begin their journaling. Alexandra opens up the front page. The question that Peter wrote for her on the first page is: 'why are you really here? I know what your father says, but what's you view point?' Alexandra not really satisfied with that question turns to the next page. The question at the top of this page is: 'what happened for you to get kicked out of all those boarding schools? What truly is the driving force behind your behavior? What are you trying to prove and who are you trying to control?' Alexandra turns a few more pages and finds some more questions. 'Why are you so angry? Why do you let this anger overcome you? What did you do out on the streets? What really happened with you and sports?' Alexandra turns to the final question 'What are you running from?' Alexandra stares at the question for a few minutes. She then stands up  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"So you can speak. . . Alexandra we don't swear here." Sophie informs remaining calm.  
  
"I'm not doing it." Alexandra's tone is full of defiance and stubbornness. She throws the journal into the fire. Everyone looks at her like she's committed the greatest sin. Meanwhile the journal catches fire and goes up in a blaze.  
  
"It's your lucky day." Sophie then pulls out another journal. "I've got a back up journal."  
  
"Tshh, you've gotta be kidding me." Alexandra laughs.  
  
"No I'm not." Sophie tries to hand it to Alexandra.  
  
"And if I throw this one in the fire?" Alexandra just looks at the journal.  
  
"I've got more back at the school." Sophie matches Alexandra's stubbornness.  
  
"I'm not doing it." Alexandra sits back down not taking the journal.  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to make you." Sophie sits back down and puts the journal back in her backpack. "Remember what Peter told you. . .for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."  
  
"I think I can handle whatever consequences this place throws my way."  
  
Shelby starts to laugh. Sophie and Alexandra throw her the same look.  
  
"Okay girls, enough with the writing." Sophie pulls out a stick. "Alexandra, we pass this around to each other. Whoever holds the stick, has the floor. Let's go around the circle and introduce ourselves and why we are here." Sophie hands the stick to Jules.  
  
"I'm Juliette and I'm here for cutting and bulimia." Juliette passes the stick to Daisy.  
  
"I'm Daisy and I'm here because I clubbed my father with a golf club."  
  
"And you let her hold the stick." Alexandra says laughing. "I feel real safe now." Sophie gives her a look and Alexandra stops. Daisy passes the stick to Shelby.  
  
"I'm Shelby and I'm here because of abuse." Shelby quickly tosses the stick towards Alexandra. It falls to the ground. Alexandra picks up the stick and looks at Shelby.  
  
"Anytime you wanna a go at it, skank." Alexandra challenges Shelby.  
  
Shelby quickly gets to her feet. Alexandra stands ready for Shelby. Daisy stands and gets in front of Shelby. Sophie stands in front of Alexandra.  
  
"Get out of my way Daisy." Shelby warns.  
  
"No" Daisy folds her arms and stands in front of Shelby.  
  
"Sit down Alexandra." Sophie commands.  
  
"Your not worth it trailer trash." Alexandra takes her seat.  
  
"Bitch." Shelby sits down with the help of Sophie and Daisy.  
  
"Please, is that the best you can do?" Alexandra mocks. "I was called that last week."  
  
"Finish up" Sophie takes the stick and hands it to Alexandra.  
  
"By the way losers, I go by Taylor, not Alexandra." Taylor begins to twirl the stick.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sophie asks.  
  
"None of ya'lls business."  
  
"What did daddy make you mad by cutting off your allowance?" Shelby mutters underneath her breath.  
  
"Look I'll give you that one, but don't look for anymore charities." Alexandra points the stick towards Shelby and brushes off Shelby's mutter.  
  
"Okay, you know what, it's time to go back." Sophie takes the stick from Alexandra. "You with me." Sophie tells Alexandra. Sophie walks over to Shelby and Daisy. "You three can start back. Daisy, please keep Shelby with you. We'll be right behind you."  
  
"Will do." Daisy says.  
  
Juliette, Daisy and Shelby begin to walk back the same direction that they came.  
  
"Help me put out the fire." Sophie says to Alexandra handing her a bucket of water. Alexandra puts the water on the fire. Sophie then puts sand over the water. Sophie smothers the sand around making sure the fires out. Then the two follow behind the three.  
  
* * * Peter's office. Half an hour before curfew.  
  
Peter is sitting at his desk. Sophie is sitting in the chair next to him. In front of him sit Shelby and Alexandra Taylor.  
  
"What is it with you two?" Peter asks a bit disappointed. He gives the biggest disappointed look when he glances at Shelby. Shelby lowers her head. "You know, you two are going to be buddies for the week, so I suggest that whatever is between you two. Get over it. I think I know exactly what will help you two get over it. Tomorrow you are going to start a two day buddy hike back."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"No Peter." Shelby shakes her head.  
  
"A buddy hike back is where you two will be tied together and have to hike your way back. You'll have to find your own food, set up your own camp and find your own way back. Sophie will follow behind you only to help when necessary."  
  
"Ya'll are really nuts up here you know that." Taylor protests.  
  
"Shelby, you may leave. Taylor, I still have something I need to talk to you about."  
  
Shelby leaves. Taylor remains seated. Peter takes a deep breath and pulls out another journal. He lays it on the desk.  
  
"Sophie tells me that you refused to do the journal assignment. As a matter of fact, she told me that you threw your journal into the fire." Taylor laughs at that. "Well, here is another journal." Taylor goes to say something and Peter cuts her off. "Before you say anything let me tell you. You will not be allowed to join the other students or have privileges until you do the assignment.  
  
"Ya'll are relentless."  
  
"We can be just as stubborn as you." Peter pushes the journal more towards Taylor. Taylor takes it. "We want to help you Taylor," Peter gets a softer tone to his voice. Taylor doesn't reply. Peter looks at his watch. "but we can only do that if you allow us too. Now, go back to the dorm, it's time for curfew."  
  
Taylor gets up carrying the journal. Peter looks at Sophie and smiles. Sophie stands and sits on Peter's lap.  
  
"I think I liked it better when she didn't talk." Sophie lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know what your saying."  
  
"Are you sending them out to kill each other?" Sophie asks.  
  
"I'm not sending you out alone. I'll join you when I get things settled down here. If I can't join you then I'll send Roger or another counselor."  
  
Sophie kisses him and then stands.  
  
"I better get to bed, it's going to be a long day these next two days."  
  
"I'll do curfew check on the boys, you get the girls?"  
  
The two stand and grab two flashlights that are sitting on the desk. They head outside to do their rounds.  
  
Meanwhile at the girls dorm.  
  
Taylor is lying on top of her sheets. Daisy and Jules are asleep. Shelby is wide-awake as well. Taylor sits up in her bed. She puts her shoes on. Shelby sees her and sits up as well.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Look, I don't know you. I don't want to get to know you. I don't want to get to know your issues. So just let me be."  
  
Taylor finishes putting on her shoes. She gets up and looks out the window. Seeing no one in sight, she sneaks out the door. Shelby just lays back down and stares at the ceiling. She is unable to sleep for fear of what she'll see when she closes her eyes. 


	6. The truth shall set someone free

Chapter 6 The truth shall set someone free  
  
Sophie enters the Cliffhanger girl's dorm shining the flashlight on each of the girl's beds. She shines it over Shelby to find that she is awake. Sophie walks over to her bed and bends down.  
  
"Everything okay?" Sophie whispers to Shelby. Shelby shakes her head yes. Sophie doesn't quite buy it. "Tell me the truth Shelby."  
  
"I am telling you the truth Sophie." Shelby rolls over so Sophie wouldn't see the tears building up in Shelby's eyes.  
  
"I'm always here if you need to talk." Sophie stands and shines the light over on the newbie. Except Sophie gets a surprise when she sees that the newbie's bed is empty. Sophie quickly goes and checks out the bathroom. Nobody is there. Sophie shines the light on the other beds making sure that Taylor didn't get into another bed. She counts only three bodies in the beds. "Shelby, do you know where Taylor went?" Shelby shakes her head no.  
  
Sophie comes out of the Cliffhanger Girl's Dorm. She runs over to the Cliffhanger Boy's dorm just as Peter comes out.  
  
"She's gone." Sophie says.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Alexandra. . .Taylor, whatever the hell she goes by."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I checked everywhere. She's not in the dorm."  
  
"Okay, I'll get some other counselor's to help look for her. Take this radio and go to channel 2. I'll get the others to start looking. If you find her, radio in. Go ahead and start down by the river."  
  
Sophie takes the radio and jets off down towards the river. Peter grabs some other approaching counselors and tells them of the situation. Everyone takes off in different directions.  
  
* * *  
  
The boat docks; Hour past curfew  
  
Taylor is sitting on the side of the docks; her feet are dangling over the water. She is starring out at the moonlit water. Sophie comes running up to the beginning of the docks.  
  
"I've found her at the docks." Sophie reports into the radio.  
  
"Is she okay?" Peter's frantic voice comes over the radio.  
  
"She's fine, she's just sitting on the docks." Sophie approaches Taylor cautiously. Taylor doesn't acknowledge Sophie's presences. "Taylor. . .it's past curfew. Why are you out here?"  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
"May I sit?" Sophie gets this woman's intuition that there's more going on than just Taylor being rebellious.  
  
"It's a free country, I don't own the dock." Taylor shrugs her shoulders.  
  
Sophie sits down beside her. The two sit on the dock in silence for a few minutes. Peter has made his way to the dock and stops when he sees the two sitting. He decides to stay back and listen in.  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
"I can't promise an answer."  
  
"What are you running away from?"  
  
For the first time Taylor looks directly into Sophie's eyes. Taylor sees someone who cares and is concerned. This scares the hell out of Taylor. Sophie sees Taylor's eyes go from anger to fear in 0 to 60 seconds, then back to anger.  
  
"Look, you don't have to pull that psychological bull. I'll go back to the dorm."  
  
"It's getting cold out, let's go back to the lodge & talk."  
  
"It's past curfew." Taylor looks out over the water again.  
  
"I don't care." Sophie answers back hoping Taylor would open up.  
  
The two sit in silence again. Sophie watching Taylor, Taylor keeping her eyes out on the water.  
  
"What's there to talk about? You have a pretty thick file on me: Psychological evaluations, school records, police report, my father's reasons for wanting me here, there's nothing more to say."  
  
"Yes we have all that, but nothing really tells why your grades fell. Why your taking barbiturates, why you ran away from school. Why you got kicked off the basketball team. There isn't a file for all the why's."  
  
"What do you care? All you care about is that my father can pay the tuition up front. He probably paid extra to get me in here. You don't really care. When ya'll saw that last name, McPhearson, ya'll just saw dollar signs."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because that's what he does. I get kicked out of one school and he pays double, sometimes even triple to get me into another school. For this place he could pay quadruple the tuition and still not put a dent in his petty cash. Sit there and tell me that I'm not right."  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Taylor. I think you've been lied to enough." Sophie takes a deep breath and gather's her thoughts. Peter and I talked about things before you were accepted. Peter didn't want to accept you because of the money. He didn't want you thinking that's the only reason you're here. You got accepted because of what was in that folder. We focused on the fact that you need help."  
  
"Well that's were you're wrong. I don't need nor want anyone's help. Before you go trying to save someone's life, you better make sure that they don't like that life. I not only like my life, I love my life."  
  
"If that were really true, then why are you still here?" Taylor gives her a questioning look. "We know you spent sometime at a boot camp. Hiking the 20 miles to camp would be a breeze for you. Why are you still here? If you love you life so much?" sophie watches Taylor move uncomfortably. "So am I right in saying that you're finally ready to talk about things? To talk about why you ran away."  
  
"I'm tired, I think I'll go back now."  
  
Taylor stands and walks away back to the dorm. Peter hides behind a tree so Taylor can't see him. Sophie gets up and follows Taylor to make sure she makes it to the dorm. Peter walks behind her.  
  
"I never thought I'd see another Shelby."  
  
"Neither did I. Both girls are so strong willed and untrusting. I just hope I'm doing the right thing in sending them out on a buddy hike. I hope everyone comes back in one piece."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
Peter and Sophie walk to their home and call it a night. 


	7. A: Getting Started & B: A Lessons on Gos...

*Author's Note: If you're wondering where the hell everyone else is, they're still there. I just needed a few chapters to set up Taylor's character/personality. The other HG characters that we know and love are still in the story but Taylor's interaction with these characters will not happen until after the next few chapters. Sorry if this is causing frustration, it's just the way my brain works. Plus if the HG characters seem a little outta character, it's because it's been three years since I've seen HG and I never got to see all of the episodes either {I lost my tapes of the episodes I was able to record (boo who).} So thanks for being patient with me. I get ideas of the HG characters from web pages and other's stories.  
Chapter 7A Getting Started  
  
It is early morning when Sophie graces her presence in the girls dorm. Taylor is wide-awake sitting up in bed, writing in the other journal that Peter had given her. Sophie smiles to herself seeing Taylor actually writing in the journal. She wonders to herself what she actually might be writing. Shelby had fallen asleep not long after Taylor's return to the dorm.  
  
"Did you sleep at all last night?" Sophie whispered to Taylor as she hands her the previously packed camping bag. Sophie looks at Taylor's eyes, the dark circles under them tell all. Taylor gets up and goes into the bathroom. Sophie goes over and wakes Shelby up. "Shelby. . .it's time to get going." Shelby opens one eye, sees Sophie and rolls back over. "Shelby." Sophie shakes Shelby.  
  
Taylor comes back from the bathroom as Shelby sits up. Taylor sits down and begins to put on her shoes. Shelby gets up and goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Shelby emerges from the bathroom. She sits on her bed and starts to put her shoes on. Sophie lays Shelby's previously packed camping bag on her bed. A few minutes later, all three women emerge from the dorm. Peter is standing by a school vehicle. He has sunglasses on and smiles at the sight of the girls. Sophie, Shelby and Taylor look as if a cat dragged them around a few a blocks. Their sluggish stances tell all.  
  
"Well, I guess everyone is as ready as they're going to be." Peter opens the back door and starts to put the bags into the vehicle. Shelby and Taylor get into the backseat of the vehicle. Sophie gets into the passenger side and Peter into the driver's side. He starts the car and takes off.  
  
* * *  
Chapter 7B A lesson in gossip  
  
Dining Room, Breakfast time.  
  
Juliette and Auggie are sitting together. Ezra is beside them. For some reason Auggie and Ezra are still arguing over which comic book character, Superman or Batman could win. Scott is sitting a little ways away from the group. Daisy gets her tray and sits purposefully down next to Scott. Scott glances at Daisy.  
  
"What's going on with you?" Daisy stares straight at Scott. "I'm not going to take nothing for an answer. Everyone says nothing when there's actually something."  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Scott replies.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Then talk to someone because having you like this isn't bunches of fun. Not to mention that your killing Shelby by not talking to her. She needs you Scott and you need her. Something is wrong with her. She hasn't been sleeping well, not her usual self, more combative than usual. . .if she could be more combative."  
  
"It sounds so selfish about what's getting me down." Scott fires back.  
  
"So talk, if it's getting you down, selfish or not, it's getting you down."  
  
"I was in Peter's office the other day. I saw a newspaper lying on his desk. Football season is starting back up, scouts and reports. Just got me thinking of my life going down the drain. All those feelings coming back and I just get so angry. That bitch helped ruined my life. I could be one of those high school athletes talked about and getting fought over to go to college."  
  
"You miss that part of your life, it's understandable, But why dwell on the past? You are not the same person who you were back then. There's nothing more to hide. Start from this spot right here. Don't let yourself go back there." Daisy puts her hand on Scott's shoulder reassuringly. "Besides if all that didn't happen, you would've never meant up with Shelby."  
  
"Yeah." Scott replies in a monotone voice.  
  
"Is there something else?"  
  
"No." Scott smiles at Daisy "thanks man."  
  
"Well I'm not a man, but anytime." Daisy gives a once in a lifetime smile.  
  
"Does Peter think that everyone can be saved?" Scott says through his laughter.  
  
"Yep, and aren't you glad he didn't give up on you." Daisy asks Scott.  
  
"Yeah I'm glad. How long are Shelby and the newbie gone for?"  
  
"Two days." Daisy replies.  
  
"Wow, Peter really laid the smack down." Auggie says getting into their conversation.  
  
Ezra and Jules turn their attention to Daisy and Scott's conversation.  
  
"Was bullshit really the first word that came out of her mouth?" Ezra asks Jules and Daisy.  
  
"Yep." Jules replies bubbly.  
  
"I bet Sophie loved that one." Scott laughs knowing how much Sophie gets on him about swearing.  
  
"Did she really throw her journal in the fire or is that an exaggeration?" Auggie asks intrigued by the guts of the new student.  
  
"Nope, it's not an exaggeration." Daisy says.  
  
"Shelby and her really don't get along do they?" Scott asks.  
  
"Not from what I can see."  
  
"Peter's trying to teach them a lesson huh. Like when I had to dig that whole and then fill it in." Auggie laughs. "I wonder if both will make it back in one piece."  
  
This makes everyone else laugh as well.  
  
"What's up with the newbie coming to a school like this in a stretched limo?" Auggie asks the group. "Like we don't already know her families got money."  
  
"She wasn't in the stretched limo, she was in the police car behind the limo." Ezra corrects. "Remember I made a joke about accepting the criminally insane."  
  
"Yeah and it was lame then as it is now." Scott laughs, everyone joins in his laughter.  
  
Ezra has his back to the door, so he does not see Peter walk in. Everybody tries to get Ezra to stop and turn around, but he doesn't and continues.  
  
"I heard she's like a lethal weapon. That's why she hasn't been around the group without a councilor by her side." Ezra says.  
  
Peter walks up behind Ezra and adds.  
  
"I heard she can see through walls and shot laser beams out of her eyes." Peter lays his hand on Ezra's shoulder.  
  
"Oh hi Peter, back already?" Ezra straightens up and looks at Peter's hand.  
  
"I'll be going back after I work on some things. I just dropped them off. You all know what I think about gossip right?" Everyone shakes their heads yes. "Good, then I want a five hundred word essay on why you shouldn't gossip and how harmful gossip can be. Let's see today is Tuesday, so I want this essay written and proofread by Thursday. Now get yourselves to your classes." 


	8. Two Counselors Two Students one unforg...

* The next few chapters maybe a hard chapter to read. It's going to deal with abuse and other things. Abuse isn't going to be graphic, but it's not going to be tender either.  
Chapter 8 Two Counselors + Two Students = one unforgettable experience.  
  
Sophie, Shelby and Taylor are all in the clearing where Peter had dropped them off.  
  
"For the hike, Peter wants you two to be tied together. He also wants you two to learn about each other. When you get back to school, you'll have to write an essay about each other." Sophie pulls out some twine.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Shelby & Taylor say at the same time. Both have the same disgusted look on their faces.  
  
"Move together please." Sophie can't help but smile at how much these two are a like. Shelby & Taylor move together and Sophie ties them with the twine. "We'll hike until we get to the main camping sight. I'll follow behind you two only to help out when needed." Sophie points in the direction the girls should walk.  
  
The girls start walking together. Shelby takes off in one direction, Taylor in the other. Shelby ends up yanking the twine and Taylor falls. Taylor glares at Shelby as she stands, brushing herself off. They again try to walk. This time, Taylor purposefully goes in the opposite direction and yanks making Shelby fall. Taylor laughs as Shelby gets up and brushes her self off. Shelby gets right up in Taylor's face. Sophie gets ready to stop whatever might happen.  
  
"Look, I'm not thrilled being tied to you. So let's just stop this and get it over with and we'll never have to do anything like this again. Deal?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of a breath-mint?" Taylor pulls back a little from Shelby.  
  
"You're just impossible." Shelby says and throws up her hands. She looks at Sophie. "Do we really have to be tied together?" Sophie just shakes her head yes. "urrrrr" Shelby let's out a growl and turns to Taylor.  
  
"Oh what now you are livin' up to your true self?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Bitch, defined as a female dog in heat."  
  
Shelby actually takes a swing at Taylor. Taylor anticipating this ducks and swipes Shelby's legs from under her. However, Taylor forgot that they are tied together and both girls fall to the ground. Shelby, realizing what happened sits up. She looks over at Taylor who has already sat up. Shelby throws some dirt at Taylor. The dirt gets into Taylor's eyes and blinds her for a few seconds. Shelby takes another swing and connects to Taylor's left side of her face. Taylor is taken back a little bit. She still cannot see, but knows that Shelby is going to swing again.  
  
"Stop it." Sophie yells.  
  
Before Sophie can stop them, Shelby, thinking that she still has the advantage, swings again. This time, Taylor blocks it with her right and swings with her left, connecting with Shelby's upper face, near the eye. The two girls sit back, Taylor rubbing her eyes, Shelby holding her face.  
  
"Finished?" Sophie takes out her water canteen. She walks over to Taylor. "Lay your head back." Sophie then dumps some cold water over Taylor's eyes.  
  
"Ah, that's cold."  
  
"Deal with it." Sophie says no longer amused by these two. Once Sophie gets most of the dirt out of Taylor's eyes, she checks on Shelby. Shelby's side of her face is red. "Are you okay?" Sophie stands above both of them with folded arms and a dissatisfying look across her face. "You two better figure something out b/c light doesn't last forever. You've got about 8 hours left until it starts to get dark."  
  
Shelby and Taylor remain seated. Both have leaves in their hair and dirt on their clothes. Taylor looks around. She finds what she is looking for. She picks up a very sharp rock and begins to cut the twine between the two of them. When she has accomplished this, Sophie walks over.  
  
"You are to be tied together." Sophie takes the rock from Taylor.  
  
"You said to figure something out." Taylor stands and folds her arms. "I'm not being tied to her." Taylor spits those words out like sour milk.  
  
"You know what, maybe I was wrong in having Peter bring you here." Sophie says finally losing her cool. "I have given you so many chances." Sophie takes a deep breath calming her self down. Shelby just stands there staring at her, a side of Sophie one hardly ever sees. "You need to make a choice right now Taylor. Either you retie yourself or when Peter joins us, he can take you back to the school and you can pack your bags." Sophie then turns to Shelby. "As for you, you know better than to solves things with violence. What is going on with you Shelby? Grow up."  
  
Sophie walks away from the two in the direction of the camp. Taylor and Shelby just stand and look at each other. Taylor bends down and reties the broken twine. At first it was hard for Shelby and Taylor to get their rhythm of walking, but after a few more falls and yanks, the two find their rhythm. They start to follow Sophie. They walk to the campsite in an uncomfortable, tense silence between the three. No one says a word the whole hike to the campsite. They make good time at getting to the campsite and are able to take a few minutes to rest. Sophie walks over and unties the two. She then goes over to a little campsite away from the main one. She begins to set up her tent and fire.  
  
"We better get our tents and fire started before it gets dark." Taylor suggests to Shelby.  
  
The two begin to set up their tents in silence. Shelby struggles to get her tent up, while Taylor's tent is already set up. Taylor starts to walk around collecting kindle and fire wood. She starts to build the fire and looks up at Shelby.  
  
"How many little adventures have you been on?" Taylor asks with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Tons, why?"  
  
"Because you'd think you'd know how to put a tent up by now."  
  
"I'm having a bad day." Shelby continues to struggle in setting up her tent. "Damnet" she gets so frustrated that she throws one of the poles and dejected takes as seat on a nearby stump.  
  
Taylor picks up two sticks and begins to rub them together. After about five minutes, smoke begins to rise. Taylor watches as the fire gets started. Then she glances over to Shelby, who has her head in her hands. Taylor stands and picks up the thrown piece. She begins to put the tent together without saying a word. Shelby gets up and helps Taylor as well. The two work together in silence. Sophie gets a small smile on her face at this sight. She sits down and just watches the two girls. When the two are finished, they sit down by the fire to get warm. Taylor looks around at the plants.  
  
"If you're hungry, you can eat that one." Taylor says pointing to a plant. It is the same plant that Sophie pointed out for Scott and David, when she had to take them out on a buddy hike together.  
  
"When did you become such a girl scout?" Shelby asks.  
  
"Boot camp."  
  
"Boot camp? What did ya do to get in there?"  
  
Sophie perks up to listen, as this is the first time Taylor's ever talked about her past.  
  
"Got kicked out of a second boarding school."  
  
"Obviously it didn't work, since you're here now."  
  
Taylor begins to play in the fire with a stick. Shelby stares into the fire.  
  
"So what's the rest of your story?" Shelby's curiosity gets the best of her.  
  
"I don't have a story." Taylor replies throwing the stick into the fire.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I asked you first"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"For the essay."  
  
"You're actually going to write it." Taylor's tone is full of amusement.  
  
"I've seen the crazy consequences that Peter invents. I'm not getting stuck with you for more than I have too." Shelby's defensive alarm goes off.  
  
The two sit in silence once again.  
  
Two hours later, it is getting darker out.  
  
Over at Sophie's camp, Peter sneaks up on her. Sophie jumps and then hugs him.  
  
"Have you learned anything?"  
  
"Yeah, you can't put two concrete people together and expect them to float." Peter raises an eyebrow and Sophie continues. "You just missed a little fight. Taylor called Shelby a bitch, Shelby went to hit Taylor and Taylor swiped Shelby's legs out from under her. Shelby throws dirt in Taylor's eyes and manages to connect a punch. Taylor blocks Shelby's second punch and Taylor lands one on Shelby. Then Taylor finds this sharp rock and cuts the twine." Sophie gets silent here.  
  
"What happened next?" Peter asks getting all concerned when he looks into Sophie's eyes.  
  
"I lost it with them Peter." Sophie turns her head away. "I told Taylor that maybe it was a mistake in bringing her here and if she didn't get the twine tied back together, that she could pack her bags and leave." Sophie takes a deep breath and continues. "And I told Shelby to grow up. I just lost it Peter."  
  
Peter puts his arms around Sophie and kisses the top of her head.  
  
"This is my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you on these two. I should have taken them." He hugs her tighter. "After all you've been through with these two and not having them open up. I would have lost it a long time ago."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Taylor and Shelby have managed to get their little campsite set up. Shelby has gone over to check out the plant that Taylor pointed too. Taylor just sits and plays in the fire and watches Shelby. Shelby decides not to eat the plant, not trusting Taylor.  
  
"What you don't trust me?"  
  
"Not particularly." Shelby sits down and opens her backpack. She looks in and finds the 'conversation journal' that Peter had all of the Cliffhangers start. Shelby opens it up and sees Peter wrote more questions down for her to answer. She begins to read through and starts answering the questions. She comes to a fresh page with a fresh question on it. The question reads, "What is going on between you and Taylor?" Shelby looks up from the journal and sees Taylor still playing with the fire. The glow of the fire on Taylor's face causes a dark glowing siloutte. This makes Shelby shutter. "I'm going to bed." Shelby lies in her tent leaving her door open. She just lies watching the fire blazing.  
2 AM  
  
Shelby wakes up at a slight noise. She moves uncomfortable in her sleeping bag and sits up. She sees Taylor sitting in the same position as she was before she fell asleep. She gets out of her tent and goes over and sits across from Taylor. Both being light sleepers, Peter and Sophie are immediately awaken by the noise of the two. They sit up to listen.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" Shelby asks.  
  
"I don't sleep."  
  
"That's impossible, everybody sleeps?"  
  
"We'll I don't."  
  
"You running?" Shelby notices that Taylor's tent is down and packed away.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I thought you'd be overjoyed if I took off. Then Sophie would get pissed again and kick me out"  
Silence  
  
"They're not that bad you know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Peter and Sophie."  
  
"I'm sure they aren't."  
  
"Sophie just got pissed off because she cares so much."  
  
Silence  
  
"So where's this town everyone's talking about?"  
  
"Town's like 20 miles that way." She points in the direction of town. Taylor stands up and starts to go into the opposite direction. "Where you going town isn't that way."  
  
"That's the first place they'd look. I'm getting out for good."  
  
Taylor begins to walk in the opposite. Before she gets too far, Sophie reveals herself.  
  
"Taylor, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm outta here." Sophie stops Taylor by standing in front of her. Taylor begins to pace back and forth. "Get outta my way Sophie."  
  
"You're walking into 25 miles of nothing."  
  
"Then I'll walk till the 26th mile." Taylor pulls a spin move on Sophie and manages to get in front of her. She takes off walking faster.  
  
"I can't let you do that." Peter steps out from behind the tree.  
  
"Try and stop me." Taylor challenges as she begins to walk faster. Peter grabs her from behind, Taylor freaks out. Flashbacks of a horrible night that changed her life forever come flowing through her mind. She squirms and struggles against Peter's hold. The angrier Taylor gets, the harder it is for Peter to hold her. "Don't touch me." Taylor cries out. "Get your hands off me asswhole."  
  
"I can't let you go out there Taylor." Peter's face turns red and sweater. He manages to get Taylor down in a sitting bear hug. Sophie runs over to try and help calm Taylor down. Shelby gets a little upset watching. She covers her ears, tears stream down her face.  
  
"Let go of me Grant." Taylor's face is all sweaty and full of tears She continues to struggle in Peter's arms.  
  
"Honey, who's Grant?" Sophie whips Taylor's hair out of her eyes. Sophie looks into Taylor's eyes and they are glazed over.  
  
"ARGGG LET ME GO!!!!" Taylor begins to kick and squirm more. Sophie manages to get out of the way without being kicked. Peter gets his legs over Taylor's.  
  
"Maybe some water." Peter suggests.  
  
Sophie gets up to get some water. She sees Shelby sitting near the fire. She notices that she is crying.  
  
"Shelby?" Sophie is quickly at her side. "What's going on?"  
  
"I know her father." Shelby blurts out through her tears. "He was a client."  
  
~ To be continued 


	9. What to do now?

Chapter 9 What to do now?  
  
Sophie has gotten Shelby to fall asleep in Sophie's tent. Sophie then walks over to check on Peter. Taylor has fallen sleep in Peter's arms just out of pure exhaustion. Peter gives Sophie an drained look. Peter nods to the tent where Shelby is sleeping. Peter and Sophie pick Taylor up and move her to the tent. Taylor is so passed out from emotional exhaustion that she doesn't move or wake up when Peter and Sophie carry her. Peter holds Taylor as Sophie lays the sleeping bag out on the other side of Shelby, but with enough room for Sophie to lay her sleeping bag in the middle. Peter and Sophie lay Taylor on the sleeping bag. They then both emerge from the tent. The fire had gone to a small red glow. Peter puts more wood on it to get it restarted. Sophie is sitting on a bench near the fire. Tears are streaming from her face. Peter walks over and takes a seat on the bench right next to her. He then puts his arms around her. Sophie buries her face in his chest and sobs. Peter glances over at the two sleeping teenagers. Tears swell up in Peter's eyes as he keeps an eye on the two. After a few minutes, Sophie looks up at him. Her eyes are swelled and red from crying so hard.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Peter has such strain and frustration in his voice. He glances down at Sophie and then looks over at Shelby. "We'll have to get more details and find out what Shelby wants to do." He then turns his stare over to Taylor. "We'll also have to get more detail about this Grant character from Taylor. I have a feeling that both are going to clamp up. We'll have to find a way to get them to talk. If not with you and me, someone they trust."  
  
"We can't let that bastard get away with it. I don't care if he's a Senator, no one has a right to do what he did."  
  
"He won't Sophie. . .He won't. Do you think I should call Roger tomorrow and have him pick us up, or do you want to continue the hike?"  
  
"I'd like to continue the hike with no restrictions."  
  
"Ok, I'll have Roger bring up some food and let the girls sleep in."  
  
Peter holds Sophie tight as the fire blazes ever so bright. A little while later, Peter and Sophie head off to their tents. Peter goes to the tent that Shelby set up for herself. Sophie goes to her tent where Shelby and Taylor are still asleep. Sophie sits down on the sleeping bag in the middle. She does not lie down right away, but sits with her knees against her chest. Tears begin to stream down her face again. She glances from Taylor to Shelby, back to Taylor. Taylor's shirt has slid up her back a little ways, revealing her mid back. The fire gives off just enough light for Sophie to notice something curious. Sophie finds her flashlight and then shines it on Taylor's back. Sophie gets out of the tent.  
  
"Peter" she yells in a loud whisper.  
  
"What?" Peter whispers back coming out of his tent.  
  
"Come here!'" Sophie's urgency gets Peter to run.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look"  
  
Sophie pulls up Taylor's shirt to reveal multiple scars. 


	10. You are not alone

Chapter 10 You are not alone.  
8AM  
  
Peter has hiked the three miles to the clearing where Roger is waiting for him. He walks over to Roger. Roger hands him a packed backpack. Roger steps back and looks at Peter.  
  
"You look like hell." Roger puts a hand on Peter's shoulder.  
  
"How is everyone else?" Peter tries to change the subject.  
  
"Wondering what's going on up here. Scott's beside himself, he seems so lost without Shelby."  
  
"Is he attending classes and doing his work?"  
  
"He's thrown himself into his work."  
  
"Maybe we should separate them more often." Peter tries to joke. They both just let out a little laugh.  
  
Silence  
  
"What's going on Peter?" Roger asks in great concern.  
  
"I can't talk right now, I want to get back." Peter turns to hike back to the camp.  
  
"Peter," Peter gives Roger his attention. "You and Sophie don't need to take this on all by yourselves."  
  
"Thank-you Roger." The two shake hands and Peter starts to hike back to camp. Roger watches them for a few minutes, concern written all over his face.  
  
9AM  
  
Peter arrives back at camp. Sophie is in the tent where Peter slept. She is watching her face and pulling back her hair. She steps out of the tent and looks over at Peter.  
  
"Good morning." Peter sets the backpack down and opens it. He gets a smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning." Sophie replies smiling at him.  
  
"Thank you Roger!" Peter pulls out a thermos of coffee and two steel coffee cups. "Would you like a cup?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Peter and Sophie take a seat on the bench next to the fire. Peter pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Sophie.  
  
"Do you think they'll talk?" Sophie takes a sip of coffee.  
  
"I hope so." Peter takes a sip of his coffee. "I think I'll need to set Shelby up with a counselor before she leaves."  
  
"Do you have someone one in mind?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Movement from the tent draws their attention. They look over and see Taylor standing up, stretching.  
  
"Good morning. Why don't you come on over and take a seat?" Peter stands, pulls out a cup from the bag and pours some water into the cup. Taylor walks over and takes a seat on the same bench as Sophie.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Sophie looks at Taylor's face. She sees the black and blue mark from where Shelby punched her. Sophie dips the washcloth into some water and goes to put it on Taylor's face. Taylor jerks away from Sophie's touch, spilling her water on the ground. "It's okay." Sophie says in a soft tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's to help try and get the swelling down." Taylor looks long and hard into Sophie's caring eyes. She shakes her head yes. Sophie gently puts the washcloth on Taylor's eye.  
  
While Sophie takes care of Taylor's eye, Peter begins to look through the bag for breakfast items. He laughs as he pulls out a pan, eggs and bacon. Peter begins to cook the breakfast food. Meanwhile, Shelby has woken up and made her way out. Sophie hands her a cup of water. She sees the bruise that Shelby had acquired when Taylor landed her punch. She gets another washcloth and wets it. She goes over and puts the washcloth on Shelby's face.  
  
"Thank you." Shelby takes the washcloth from her face. She takes a sip of water and watches as Peter cooks the breakfast.  
  
"How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Okay." Shelby drinks some more water.  
  
"Breakfast will be done soon."  
  
"Would you two like me to French braid your hair?" Sophie asks Shelby and Taylor. Both girls' hair is all over the place and in their eyes. Taylor shakes her head yes and moves in-between Sophie's legs. Sophie begins to brush and pull Taylor's hair back. She notices a tattoo on the back of Taylor's neck. It is Chinese Symbol. "What does your tattoo mean?"  
  
"Peace within the Soul. I've got another, it's Yin Yang." Taylor pulls up her left pant leg just enough to reveal the tattoo. The tattoo lies on the outside left ankle. The Yin Yang is about the size of a quarter.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"How do you want your eggs?"  
  
"Scrambled." Shelby replies watching Sophie do Taylor's hair.  
  
"Same." Sophie replies finishing up Taylor's hair. Taylor does not reply.  
  
"How would you like yours?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You haven't eaten since you've got here. I'd like you to try."  
  
"Same."  
  
Sophie finishes and Taylor moves. Shelby sits between Sophie's legs and she begins the process all over again. When Peter is finished cooking everyone's breakfast, Sophie finishes Shelby's hair. Peter hands Taylor a plate. She takes it, but does not eat it. Shelby begins to eat hers.  
  
"Sophie, can I talk to you privately?" Peter motions his head a little ways away from the girls.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sophie and Peter leave Taylor and Shelby alone.  
  
Note: Updates will be sporadic till after March 15th. Sorry for late updates and such. Hope ya'll enjoy it so far. More things to come later ;- ).. oh yeah, this maybe a funny question, but if anyone has the complete season of HG on video and are willing to share (make copies) please let me know and I'll email ya with details. I'd like to see if I could use them at work. I work with adolescents just like those characters from HG. I might be able to use it as examples, or in therapeutic groups w/ the teens. 


	11. Not Friends, Not Enemies

Chapter 11 Not Friends, Not Enemies  
  
Peter and Sophie are still talking a little ways from the girls. Taylor and Shelby are sitting on the bench together. Shelby is picking at the breakfast that Peter had made them. Taylor has just laid her plate on the ground. She watches as bugs crawl on the plate.  
  
"My father's a prick." Taylor says out of the blue and lets out a little laugh. Then she gets this serious look on her face when she turns to Shelby. In the most sincere tone Taylor says. "I'm sorry for what he did to you."  
  
"You believe me?" Shelby's tone is full of surprise, still watching the plate and bugs.  
  
"My biological mother pulled tricks. He got her pregnant with me when she was 16." Shelby glances over at her.  
  
"Join the business?" Shelby flips some egg onto Taylor's plate and watches the bugs go after it.  
  
"A little." Taylor stares down at the ground and kicks the plate. The bugs scatter. "When money's tight or when I need a hit."  
  
"Me too." Shelby whispers.  
  
Taylor picks up her plate and throws it into the fire. She watches as it catches fire. Shelby does the same.  
  
"Hey, we don't need to be friends, but let's not be enemies as well."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They stop talking as Peter and Sophie make their way back over.  
  
"Okay, this is what we've decided. I've called Roger and he's going to meet us at the clearing. We'll do a one to one hike to the clearing. Shelby, your with Sophie, Taylor your with me. When we get back to the school, Taylor I'd like you to see one of our doctors to get a physical."  
  
"Oh great one to one quality time." Shelby smiles sarcastically at Sophie.  
  
"Why, I already had a physical before I came here?" Taylor gets defensive.  
  
"Well it seems your physical left out some information and we'd like to have a complete one while you're here." Peter informs.  
  
"Left out like what?" Taylor challenges.  
  
"We'll talk about it one to one."  
  
"No I think we'll talk about it now."  
  
"Shelby, will you help Sophie tare down camp, please?"  
  
"No, she can stay here." Taylor glances at Shelby.  
  
Shelby still stands and goes with Sophie. They begin to tear down camp. Taylor still sits with Peter beside her. Taylor has folded her arms and turned her back to Peter.  
  
"We saw the scars."  
  
"What scars?"  
  
"The one's on your back."  
  
"How did you see those? Did you lift up my shirt or something? My God, what is this place? Privacy doesn't exist here does it?" Taylor gets up and goes to help tear down camp.  
  
Peter rolls his eyes and gets up to help. The tearing down of camp is done in silence. Once everything is torn down, the students and counselors set off on their own paths. Taylor follows behind Peter. Sophie and Shelby going a little ways over beside them, walking beside each other. 


	12. A: Getting Nowhere Fast B: Doctor's Repo...

Chapter 12A Getting no where fast  
  
Sophie and Shelby have gotten ahead of Peter and Taylor. Peter turns his attention to Taylor.  
  
"So would you like to tell me how you got all those scars?"  
  
"What do you care?" Taylor gives him an as if look.  
  
"Because we want to help you."  
  
"Don't need, never asked."  
  
"You know it's not weakness to accept help."  
  
At this Taylor stops in her tracks.  
  
"If I told you what would happen? You would blow everything out of proportion. I'll end up at some other stupid ass boarding school. I'll run away again. I'll get found again. I'll end up at some other stupid ass school w/ stupid ass emotional counselors, spouting off 'oh we really do care and we really want to help you. And it's just all one big happy happy joy joy circle. It's better to just keep my mouth shut and do my year here. When I turn 16 I'm outta here. I'm droppin' out of school and getting on with my life." Taylor begins to walk fast away from Peter.  
  
"Who hurt you so bad that you would think this. Was it Grant?" Taylor turns around, fire in her eyes.  
  
"You know what they say about assuming things? It makes and ass outta ya. Don't go start-thinking things that you know absolutely nothing about. This conversation has ended." Taylor turns back around and goes on without Peter.  
  
"This is gonna be one fun filled year." Peter says under his breath and starts to follow Taylor.  
  
Meanwhile, Shelby and Sophie are just a little ways ahead and diagonal from Peter and Taylor.  
  
Sophie acts like she wants to say something but is hesitant about it. Shelby notices this and stops.  
  
"I don't want to talk." Shelby says folding her arms. She gets this determined look not to cry on her face.  
  
"I'm not going to push you right now, you know that. But there will be a time when you'll need to deal with this and when that time comes, I'll be here." Sophie encourages Shelby. Shelby just rolls her eyes. "You should really get things talked out. That way we can deal with things. Peter and I would like to know what steps you want to take."  
  
"I'm all talked out." Shelby begins to hike. Sophie gets this really concerned look on her face. She follows Shelby. Eventually everyone catches up to everyone. Peter gives Sophie an 'I know look'. Sophie gives the look of frustration. Peter puts his arm around her and the two hike behind Shelby and Taylor.  
Chapter 12B Doctor's Report  
  
Peter is sitting in his office. He is lying back in his chair with his feet propped up on top of the desk. He's looking over another application for admission. There's a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Peter sits up, putting his feet on the ground.  
  
Amy, the Physicians Assistant, enters. She is carrying a file under her arm.  
  
"I have the results of Miss McPhearson's physical." Peter sits up very interested. "There are traces of barbiturates throughout her system."  
  
"Also, all those scars on her back are from some sort of whip. The scars on her knees are from surgeries. She answered my questions with yes/no answers. How do you do it?"  
  
"Are any of them recent?"  
  
"Not that I could see, just scars." Amy opens the folder again.  
  
"What else was found?" Amy hands Peter the folder.  
  
"Unbelievable." Peter puts his hands on his head. "Unbelievable. I didn't see any tracks."  
  
"That's because she inserts it between her toes. I hope you can get through to this girl, Peter." Amy takes the folder and goes to leave the office. "Have a good day Peter."  
  
Amy leaves Peter's office. Peter sits back in his chair staring at the wall. 


	13. Dealing the wrong way

Chapter 13 Dealing the wrong way  
  
Two Months Later. . . November Sunday 6:30PM  
  
The Cliffhangers are sitting in the lodge. Peter and Sophie are leading a group. Sitting order goes: Peter, Scott, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra, Taylor, Juliette, Auggie and Sophie. Sophie holds the talking staff.  
  
"I just want to remind everyone that Parent's Day is coming up in a few days." Shelby and Taylor glance at each other. Scott catches this glance and gives Shelby a questioning look. Shelby says nothing. Sophie sees this whole exchange.  
  
"Before we leave, I'd like everyone to pass the staff around and finish this sentence. I feel. . ." Sophie passes it to Scott.  
  
"I feel okay." Scott passes it to Shelby.  
  
"I feel nothing." Shelby quickly passes it to Daisy.  
  
"Shelby, you've gotta feel something." Peter intervenes.  
  
"I do, I feel nothing." Shelby responds back. Scott looks at Shelby quizzically. Shelby refuses to look at Scott.  
  
"I feel good." This shocks everyone. Daisy's usual response is to feel indifferent.  
  
"Why's that?" Sophie asks smiling.  
  
"Because I got into the school I wanted. Early acceptance." Daisy smiles proudly.  
  
"And what's that, Goth University?" Taylor asks sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going to be a psychologist." Daisy glares at Taylor and refuses to acknowledge what she said.  
  
"That's great." Peter and Sophie simultaneously reply. Daisy passes the staff to Ezra.  
  
"I feel nervous." Ezra says. Peter gives him a go on look. "I feel nervous because my parents are coming up Friday for parents day. They'll be bringing my acceptance letters or my rejection letters from the college's I applied too."  
  
Ezra passes the staff to Taylor. Taylor just passes the staff to Jules. Jules just looks up at Peter and Sophie, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Taylor, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like Hamlet."  
  
"Can you expand on that?" "Figure it out yourself." Taylor says angrily. Peter gives Jules the go ahead.  
  
"I feel excited." Jules says in her usual cheerful voice. "I get to meet my mother's new husband. They've been together for over 9 months. That's longer than most of her relationships last. Jules passes to Auggie.  
  
"I feel really excited and sad." Auggie replies. He then grabs Jules' hand. "If visitation goes well Friday, then I get released from this place. I feel excited about leaving and sad about leaving everyone." He gives everyone a huge grin.  
  
"Oh how cute." Taylor sarcastically says.  
  
"Okay, does anyone else have anything else they would like to say?" Peter stands and looks around at the group.  
  
"How comes ya'll never tell us how you feel." Taylor takes the staff from Auggie and passes it to Sophie. Sophie takes the staff.  
  
"I feel over joyed for those who are moving on in their lives and sad for those who feel like there is no one that they can trust." Sophie glances over at Taylor and then to Shelby. Sophie passes the staff to Peter.  
  
"I feel the same as Sophie."  
  
"Cop-out!" Auggie coughs and says under his breath. Everyone laughs as Peter sets the staff down.  
  
"Since this week was a good week, Sophie and I decided to have sundae's on Sunday." Peter stands as well as Sophie. "We'll meet you in the dining room in about ten minutes. Let's us set up."  
  
"Sweet!" Auggie says standing up and pulling Jules to her feet. "Hey meat, what are you going to do in the ten minutes?"  
  
"Spend some one on one time with Shelby." Scott puts his arms around Shelby.  
  
"I've gotta go back to the dorm. See you in the kitchen." Ezra stands and starts to go out of the lodge.  
  
Taylor stands and follows Ezra out. When they are outside, Taylor grabs Ezra and throws him up against the side of the lodge. Ezra puts his hands up in the air.  
  
"So Freakin'."  
  
"That's Friedkin."  
  
"Like I care. Did your friend come through?"  
  
"He said he wasn't available till next week."  
  
"Next week is too late. I need it before Friday." Taylor puts her forearm against Ezra's neck. "Do you know how much of I can do to you without killing you?"  
  
"I know where you can get a hit." Ezra says trying to push Taylor's arm away.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There were some newbies brought in. Peter keeps all confiscated items in a safe in his office."  
  
"Do you know the combination?"  
  
"It can be found on Peter's desk."  
  
"You better not be lying."  
  
"Is everything okay over there?" Frank runs up to Taylor and Ezra.  
  
"Everything's fine." Taylor lets Ezra down. She puts her arm around his shoulder. Frank looks at Ezra for answers.  
  
"A OK"  
  
"Sophie and Peter are waiting for you in the dining room."  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
Frank walks away from Taylor and Ezra. He goes into the lodge. Couple seconds later, the Cliffhangers emerge from the lodge. Taylor and Ezra separate.  
  
"Hey guess can you tell Peter and Sophie that I'm going to go lay down. I'm not feeling to great."  
  
"Sure." Daisy says and all walk to the dining room.  
  
"Scott I'll meet you there."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll just meet you there."  
  
"I want to help." Scott says not knowing what exactly is going on.  
  
"Fine, come with me."  
  
Shelby turns and grabs Ezra by the arm.  
  
"There has been too much grabbing' of my arm lately." Ezra yanks his arm out of Shelby's grip.  
  
"Where is Taylor going? Don't lie to me."  
  
"She's getting a hit."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The newbie's confiscated items in Peter's office. I told her where to find the combination."  
  
"God Freakin. How could you?"  
  
"She threatened to hurt me severely."  
  
"Go get Sophie and tell her to meet me in Peter's office." Shelby orders Ezra.  
  
Ezra takes off towards the dining hall. Shelby and Scott take off towards Peter's office.  
  
"Shelby, what's going on?"  
  
"Don't you get it? Taylor said she felt like Hamlet tonight. Hamlet contemplated suicide."  
  
Scott takes off faster way ahead of Shelby.  
  
~~~ To be continued ~~~ 


	14. A Choice Made

NOTE: I didn't forget about ya'll. I just had a really hard time choosing what path I wanted to go down. I hope you like the path I choose. Thanks for all the reviews. They are all very encouraging.  
  
Chapter 14 A Choice Made  
  
"To die: to sleep: No more; and by a sleep to say we end the heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is to heir to, 'tis a consummation devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream; ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come" (Hamlet III, i).  
  
Taylor is sitting on the floor next to a safe. She has found the index card with the combination. It was so easy for her to find, Peter had hidden it underneath one of the draws to his desk. Taylor knew exactly where to look, her father often hid his safe code there.  
  
"Men think alike." Taylor smiles to herself. She begins to turn the combination.  
  
On the first try, Taylor manages to get it opened. Noise outside makes her quickly get a stash of whatever into her pockets. She grabs a handful of pills and downs them with the bottle of water that Peter had on the desk. She stands to find Scott standing there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Scott asks blocking the doorway. "What did you just take?"  
  
"Mind your own business Barringer." Taylor goes to walk past Scott. Scott blocks her way. "I don't want to hurt you Scott." Taylor says standing back and looking up to meet Scott's glare.  
  
"Then don't." Scott says folding his arms.  
  
Shelby comes running in behind Scott. Taylor has kicked him, rather hard, between the legs.  
  
"Ahhh." Scott falls to his knees.  
  
Taylor tries to get past him, however Scott manages to gain some composure and brings Taylor to the floor. As the two struggle on the floor, Sophie comes running into the room. Taylor and Scott manage to exchange a few punches on each other. Neither one is willing to give in.  
  
"Stop it." Shelby yells standing near the fighters.  
  
"Shelby, go get Peter." Sophie says coming up behind her. Shelby turns to protest, Sophie points to the outside door. "GO NOW!!"  
  
Shelby runs out. Meanwhile, Scott got the upper hand and managed to hold Taylor's arms and legs down with his own.  
  
"GET OFF ME GRANT!!!" Taylor screams fiercely. She begins to shake. Scott lets up and turns to Sophie.  
  
"She's taken something. . .something from the safe." Scott has blood running down his nose. He wipes it on one of his sleeves, but it does not stop.  
  
Taylor passes out; Sophie runs over and checks her vitals.  
  
"Call 911." She yells at Scott.  
  
Scott quickly goes over and dials the phone. Meanwhile, Peter and Roger come running into the room. They see Sophie giving CPR to Taylor, who remains passed out. Peter runs over to help Sophie. Roger assists Scott and takes over the 911 call. While on the phone, Roger motions for Scott to sit and lay his head back. He then pulls off his shirt and hands it to Scott to cover his nose with. Shelby enters a minute behind Peter and Roger. She sees Taylor lying on the floor and flash backs of Patty run through her head. Shelby runs over to Peter and Sophie.  
  
"You can't let her die." Shelby cries out. She falls to the floor beside the trio. Scott seeing Shelby in pain is right by her side.  
  
~~~~~~ To be continued  
  
*Please do not get depressed, it may not end the way ya'll think or will it? (he he he) Anyway, there's still more to come. 


	15. Revelations Part 1

Chapter 15 Revelations Part 1  
  
General Hospital  
  
Alexandra Taylor McPhearson is lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to several different monitors. A machine is helping her to breathe. Peter is sitting besides Taylor's bed. His head is in his hands.  
  
"Give me a reason not to give up on you." He says looking up at Taylor's pale face. He sits staring at her motionless body.  
  
The door opens and Senator Alexander McPhearson and his new wife, Cassandra, enter the room. Alexander is dressed in a tux, Cassandra in a navy blue evening gown. A man dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase follows them. Peter stands to greet them.  
  
"Senator and Mrs. McPhearson."  
  
They all exchange handshakes.  
  
"Mr. Scrawbrow, this is my lawyer, Mr. Montgomery."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Peter shakes Mr. Montgomery's hands.  
  
"Mr. Scrawbrow, may I talk to you in private." Senator McPhearson asks.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Peter and Senator McPhearson leave the room. They go to a nearby waiting room that is empty.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Back at Horizon  
  
Scott and Shelby are sitting in the lodge. Scott is holding Shelby in his arms. A piece of tape has been put over his nose. Taylor had managed to fracture Scott's nose in the scuffle. Shelby has this distant look in her eyes. She sits motionless in Scott's arms. Sophie enters the lodge and is followed by doctor Amy.  
  
"How is she?" Sophie looks at Shelby.  
  
"Hasn't said a word since." Scott replies, worry in his voice. He turns to look Shelby in her eyes. He wipes some hair out of her eyes. "Shelby?" He gets nothing. "Shelby, come back to us." Scott's please fall on deaf ears.  
  
Amy approaches Shelby with a cup of water and some pills.  
  
"Here Shelby, take these. It'll help you sleep."  
  
"I don't want to sleep." Shelby says flatly. "I want to go to the hospital. I want to see Taylor."  
  
"Honey, everything is going to be okay." Sophie sits down on the opposite side of Scott. She puts a hand on Shelby's shoulder. Scott leans over and gives Sophie a pleading look. "Okay, gather up your things. We're going to the hospital. I'll tell Roger."  
  
New York Post  
  
Janelle Mitchell, lead reporter for the New York Post, is sitting at her computer desk, when a young man comes running into her office.  
  
"Hey Janelle, you'll never guess what I've just learned." Jimmy says standing in front of her desk.  
  
"What is that? How to tie you shoes finally." Janelle quips smiling amusingly at Jimmy.  
  
"No. . .It seems that Senator McPhearson's daughter OD'd at one of those emotional growth schools. He and his new wife left the benefit dinner early to go and see her."  
  
"Are you for real?" Jimmy nods his head yes. "Where?" Janelle sits up with a pen and piece of paper.  
  
Jimmy proceeds to tell her where Horizon is. Janelle gather's her things and the two leave the office.  
  
Back at the Hospital  
  
Peter and Senator McPhearson are standing in the waiting room.  
  
"I am leaving tomorrow for my newly appointed position as ambassador to England."  
  
"What of Taylor?"  
  
"Alexandra will not be going with us to England. After detox, she will be moving back to the Kennedy Academy, the one she ran away from. They are willing to take her back. Custody will be given to her private basketball coach, Grant Tarrant."  
  
"Did you say Grant?" A light goes off in Peter's head.  
  
"Yes I did. Do you know of him? He is one of the top basketball coach's in the country. He's been Alexandra's private coach since she was a child. When Alexandra got into Kennedy Academy, he was hired as the head basketball coach. He will be here tomorrow to take her to detox."  
  
A doctor comes and interrupts them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Miss McPhearson is awake now. She is able to breathe on her own. Her throat might be a little dry due to the tube. I'll allow you all to visit for only a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Senator McPhearson leaves Peter standing in the waiting room. Peter takes a few deep breathes and follows the doctor and Senator back to Taylor's room. 


	16. Revelations Part 2

Chapter 16 Revelations Part 2  
  
Hospital Room  
  
Taylor is lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Senator Alexander McPhearson and the doctor enter the room. Cassandra is sitting in the chair that Peter had been sitting in.  
  
"She appears to be doing better." The doctor informs Alexander. "She had an allergic reaction to one of the pills she took. With the fight and adrenaline, the reaction accelerated causing her to have a seizure." The doctor explains to Alexander. "All vitals and other signs appear to be normal. She's one very lucky girl."  
  
"Thank you. I'd like some time with my daughter."  
  
The doctor leaves meeting Peter out in the hall. "Senator would like sometime alone with his daughter. Why don't you go back to the waiting room?"  
  
Peter doesn't argue and turns around to go back. When he gets to the waiting room, he finds Sophie, Scott and Shelby waiting. He walks over and hugs Sophie tightly. He pulls her aside as Scott and Shelby enter the waiting room. Janelle, star reporter for the New York Post, makes her way quietly down the hospital hall. She stops as she hears voices in the waiting room. She pulls out her pen and pad to begin to take notes.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Peter whispers into Sophie's ear.  
  
"Shelby isn't doing so well. She refused to eat or sleep without seeing Taylor. How is Taylor?"  
  
"She's awake. The doctor said it was an allergic reaction to one of the pills she managed to get."  
  
"Do you think she did it on purpose?"  
  
"I don't know what to think." Peter puts his hands on his head. "I found out who Grant is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's her personal basketball coach she's had since she was a child. The good Senator is leaving the country and is going to leave custody of Taylor to him. She's being pulled out of Horizon and sent back to school."  
  
"We can't let them take her." Shelby is standing by the doorway.  
  
"Did Taylor and you talk?" Peter looks over at Shelby. Shelby shakes her head yes. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"That's for her to tell, not me." Shelby says looking towards Taylor's room.  
  
"What's going on Shelby, talk to us." Sophie pleads.  
  
There's a disturbance that comes from Taylor's hospital room.  
  
"Stay here." Peter orders Scott and Shelby.  
  
Peter and Sophie run down the hallway. They run past Janelle not noticing her. Janelle quietly follows them. She pulls out a mini camera and begins to take pictures. As the three arrive at Taylor's room, they see doctors, nurses and other various staff are trying to put Taylor into restraints. Everyone is so concentrated on this scene that they do not notice that Janelle is taking pictures and writing in her pad. Alexander and Cassandra are standing back watching. Standing beside them is a younger man. He has dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes about 6'2" and 165, athletically built. He is wearing a black suit w/ dark cornflower blue silk tie.  
  
"Get him outta here." Taylor yells as she's being pulled down by one of the orderlies.  
  
"What's going on?" Peter asks one of the nurses.  
  
"She just flipped out." A nurse manages to say while helping to hold down one of Taylor's legs.  
  
"LET ME GO." Taylor somehow manages to get one of her arms free. She swings and hits one of the orderlies.  
  
The orderly stumbles backwards knocking into a nurse. Taylor swings again, but one of the doctors catches her arm mid swing. The orderly regains his composure and helps the doctor with the restraint. Once Taylor is in restraints, the doctor gives her a shot in the butt.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor tells Senator, Cassandra, the other man, Peter and Sophie. Meanwhile Janelle starts to sneak back to the waiting room. Scott and Shelby have made they way down towards Taylor's hospital room when they heard Taylor screams. They run directly into Janelle, knocking her down. The pen and pad fly out of her hand. Scott helps Janelle up, while Shelby gets the pen and pad.  
  
"Sorry about that." Scott says putting out a hand and pulling Janelle up.  
  
"Can you give me that back please?" Janelle asks quickly to Shelby, who is still holding her pen and pad. Shelby glances down to see what the big fuss is. She reads over what is written on the note pad.  
  
"What is this? Who are you?" Shelby asks infuriated.  
  
Peter and Sophie have joined the two.  
  
"Can I have my personal belongings back please?" Janelle asks rather annoyed.  
  
"Are you a reporter or something?" Scott takes the pad from Shelby.  
  
"What's going on?" Alexander perks up at the word reporter.  
  
Alexander joins the group, standing next to Shelby. He glances down at Shelby as if he knows her. Shelby's body tenses up, Sophie notices this. Scott sensing that something is wrong looks over and recognizes who is standing by Shelby. Scott tenses up and makes a fist with his right hand. Before Peter realizes what is going to happen, Scott connects one right on Senator Alexander jaw.  
  
"You bastard." Scott says as Alexander gets thrown off balance.  
  
Peter manages to grab Scott before Scott can do more harm. A few of the Senators bodyguards emerge from another room. They had remained out of sight to keep the low down that Alexander was in the building. Two help Alexander up and move him away. One takes care of Janelle and seizes her pad and camera. Two security team members from the hospital also join the scene.  
  
"You'll be sorry you did that son. Arrest him." Alexander points to Scott, who is still being held by Peter.  
  
"I'm not your son you bastard." Scott screams trying to break free of Peter's grasp.  
  
"Scott, settle down."  
  
As the police start to put the handcuffs on Scott, Alexander and Shelby make eye contact. Alexander gives Shelby a sly smile of satisfaction. Shelby bolts out of the hallway and down one of the hospitals back stairways, Sophie takes off after her. Peter is trying to plead with Alexander as the police cart off Scott. Janelle is in custody of two of Alexander's bodyguards. Taylor is lying passed out from the medication, still tied to the hospital bed. The man in the black suit and cornflower silk blue tie stands over her, watching her.  
  
---------------  
  
"Shelby Stop!" Sophie yells following her down the stairwell.  
  
Shelby continues to run. She manages to get outside of the building and runs out onto the streets. She watches as the police put Scott into a squad car. She then takes off into an alleyway. Sophie gets out of the building and looks around. Shelby is nowhere to be seen. Sophie walks towards the front of the building as a squad car passes her, Scott sitting in the back of it. Peter is still trying to talk to Alexander as Alexander gets into a waiting limo. The limo takes off leaving Peter standing in frustration.  
  
"Peter!" Sophie yells. Peter turns giving her his attention. "I can't find Shelby, she's taken off."  
  
"DAMNET!" Peter yells. Sophie goes over towards him. "We'll have to go back to the school. I need to make some phone calls. When we get back I'll call the police, Shelby's parents and Scott's parents."  
  
"I'll stay here and keep looking." Sophie says.  
  
Peter heads off towards his car. Sophie goes over towards hers to get a flashlight and some other supplies she may need. Peter kisses and hugs Sophie before he gets in and takes off. Sophie begins to go downtown looking at every passing face.  
  
----------------  
  
Shelby has managed to get a few blocks away from the hospital, tears are freely flowing down her face. She is standing in an alleyway full of drug dealers and other criminal types. As she continues to walk, men start to whistle at her.  
  
"Hey there sweet thing." A white man approaches her. "I've got something that'll take away your blues." The man holds out a small white bag.  
  
"I don't have any money." Shelby replies.  
  
"That's okay, I know how you can pay me." The man smiles and pulls some strands of loose hair out of Shelby's teary eyes. Shelby takes the small white bag out of the man's hands.  
  
---------- 


	17. Lost and Found

Chapter 17 Lost and Found  
  
Two Days Later. . . .  
  
November: Early Wednesday Morning 12:45AM Mt. Horizon Peter & Sophie's home  
  
Peter and Sophie are sitting up in their bed. Neither of them has slept very well these past two days. Sophie lays her head on Peter's chest.  
  
"It's not fair." She says. "How come people like him can reproduce when he obviously doesn't want children and I can't have children."  
  
"I was thinking." Peter says as he holds his wife tightly, he pauses unsure of himself.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Sophie asks.  
  
"Nah, it's a crazy idea."  
  
"What is a crazy idea?" Sophie sits up interested now.  
  
"I was thinking of asking for custody of Taylor." The look on Sophie's face makes him continue. "You said it yourself, the 'good' Senator doesn't want her and we can't let her go with this Grant character. She'll be safer here."  
  
"Peter, she maybe safer here, but what about everyone else? We've got six other kids to worry about, two of whom she's already fought. Other counselors have been taking care of my kids. They tell me that Juliette isn't eating again. Ezra is freaking out over Taylor threats. Daisy's back to being indifferent. Auggie's nervous about going home and was found tagging the side of a cabin with paint that they have no idea where he got it. Shelby and Taylor are like mortal enemies. Plus are you forgetting that we've got Parent's day in three days?"  
  
"Shelby and Taylor have been getting along great, it's like they're kindred spirits. They've actually really helped each other. They may not act sometimes like they like each other but they do. Ever notice how much they act alike? They have that same disdainful look when you ask them to do something they don't want to do." Peter laughs and looks at Sophie, who remains all serious and thinking. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm still thinking it's not a good idea. We can't even take care of the kids we've got here. Need I remind you that Scott has charges pending that could send him to Juvenal Hall and Shelby is still out there on the streets. I do hope Roger and Jeff find her. Let the social workers take care of Taylor. Taylor hasn't given us an inch. She's still very closed lipped about what's going. She hasn't done any school work or group assignments. She won't even turn in her 'conversational journal'."  
  
"Where ever they put her, she'll run and end up out on the streets. God knows what'll happen to her out there. If she runs, they will never find her again."  
  
"How do you know she won't run from here?" Sophie challenges.  
  
The telephone rings. Peter looks at the clock, 1AM. He picks it up.  
  
"Hello? This is he." Peter listens to the person on the other line. He grabs a piece of paper and pen from the table next to the bed. "Okay, I'll be right there." Peter jumps out of bed and starts to get dressed.  
  
"What's going on?" Sophie asks now alarmed.  
  
"The police have found Shelby. She's at the hospital now."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sophie gets up and starts to get dressed as well. The two run out and get into Peter's SUV.  
  
General Hospital  
  
Shelby's hospital room 1:30AM  
  
Peter and Sophie come running into the hospital. When they arrive on the pediatric unit, they find two police officers standing by Shelby's room.  
  
"I'm Peter Scarbrow. How is she?" Peter looks in and sees Shelby lying on the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. A doctor is standing over her going through some charts and asking her some questions.  
  
"Who are you to her?" The officer inquires.  
  
"I'm the headmaster at the school she attends. Mt. Horizon."  
  
"I've heard of that place, you helped out a kid in my home town. You performed a miracle, he's now going to college." The other officer puts in with a smile, he then continues. "A local hotel manager saw her and an older man enter a hotel room. He recognized her from a description we put out earlier. An hour later the man came out. She didn't come out with him. So the manager went to check on her and found her passed out on the bed. He then called 911. Looks like she got hold of some bad ecstasy. It's a good thing that he called 911 because she'd probably be dead right now."  
  
"Was there sexual intercourse?"  
  
"We don't know. That's about all we got on the way over. The doctor is checking her out now."  
  
"Thank you." Peter thanks the officers and they leave. Peter and Sophie stand watching through the door as the doctor finishes up.  
  
The doctor exists the hospital room.  
  
"Doctor, I'm Peter Scarbrow, Headmaster at Horizon." They exchange hands. "How is Shelby?"  
  
"She'll make a full physical recovery. The EMT's got there in time to prevent any major trauma's happening."  
  
"Were there any signs of sexual intercourse?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can not tell you anymore. Even teenagers have the right to confidentiality."  
  
"Thank you. May we see her?"  
  
"For a little while, she needs to get her rest."  
  
The doctor takes off towards his office. Peter and Sophie enter the hospital room. Shelby avoids looking at both of them.  
  
"I'll call Roger and Jeff, let them know they can go back to school. Why don't you try and talk to her." Peter whispers into Sophie's ear.  
  
Peter leaves and goes out. He makes a phone call to Roger and lets him know that they've found Shelby. As soon as he hangs up the phone, it rings.  
  
"Hello?" Peter answers the phone. "Mrs. Merrick. . .yes, she's here at the hospital." Peter listens a little. "Let's not be irrational now, I don't think it is necessary to pull Shelby out of school." He listens some more. "Okay, we'll see you when you get here."  
  
Peter hangs up the phone and goes back into Shelby's room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sophie asks getting alarmed.  
  
"Shelby, your mother is on her way. She wants to pull you out of school."  
  
************ 


	18. The Consequences of Choices

Chapter 18 The Consequences of Choices: Part 1 of 3 General Hospital 4:30 AM  
  
Shelby is sitting in her bed staring out the window. In the streetlight, she can see a tree. Shelby focuses her attention on a bird in a nest. Next to Shelby's bed, sits Sophie. Sophie stayed to help keep an eye on Shelby & Taylor, even though Taylor is leaving the hospital and Horizon today. The doctor enters Shelby's room. Taylor gets restless and ends up walking down the hallways. She stops when she notices Sophie & Shelby sitting in the hospital room.  
  
"Well, the tests have come back." The doctor says looking at Shelby. The doctor turns to Sophie. "I'm sorry, you will have to leave since the patient is over 14."  
  
"She doesn't have to go." Shelby says still staring out the window.  
  
"Are you sure? You are entitled to confidentiality."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"As of right now you have no sexual transmitted deceases." Shelby gets a look of relief on her face. Sophie sits up and listens, trying not to get upset at Shelby for her choices. "However, the blood tests came back with a heightened level of estrogen. So we ran a pregnancy test." The doctor flips through some papers. Shelby avoids Sophie stares. Sophie has an unsettled look on her face. "The test results came back inconclusive. You will have to take another one in a few days. The test should be clearer after a few more days. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask a nurse. I'll let you two to sleep now."  
  
The doctor leaves Sophie and Shelby alone. The two sit in silence. Taylor hid from the doctor and then goes back to listening at the door.  
  
"I know what you are thinking." Shelby says not refusing to look at Sophie.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Your are thinking that how after all this time and all the pain, How could I go back to that life."  
  
"Something like that." Sophie sits forward and puts her head in her hands for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, well not all of us can be saved."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Face it. This is who I am."  
  
"Do you truly think that? Do you truly feel that?"  
  
Out in the hall a nurse catches Taylor.  
  
"Excuse me young lady, what are you doing out of bed."  
  
"I was looking for a nurse." Taylor lies, trying to cover up. "Well I'm here now, what is it that you need?"  
  
"I can't sleep, I was wondering if I could have something."  
  
"Go back to your room and I'll check the doctors orders."  
  
Taylor goes back to her room. Taylor sits down on her bed. She stares out her window at the bird and tree. Down the hallway, Sophie and Shelby just sit in silence. Shelby holds her stomach and stares back out the window. She stares at the bird and tree again. 


	19. The Consequences of Choices Part 2 of 3

Chapter 19 The Consequences of Choices Part 2 of 3 County Jail  
  
Scott Barringer is sitting in a single sell. He has been in jail for three days now. Ever since he punched Senator McPhearson for what he had done to Shelby. Because of the Senator's influence and charisma Scott's bail was set at $100,000. The judge, also the Senator's good friend, thought that Scott would be a flight risk. All this for a simple assault charge. Peter shows up at the jail. He has a change of clothing for Scott and some more bad news.  
  
"Did you find Shelby?" Scott jumps up from his jail bed.  
  
"Yes, she's at General now." Peter asks looking around the jail cell. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"How is she?" Scott ignores Peter's questioning.  
  
"She'll be fine." Peter replies hiding what he is assuming. "Scott I have some bad news." Peter makes sure that Scott is paying attention. "I was unable to get the Senator to drop the charges, he's taking you to court next month. Because of your previous record, you are facing going to a detention center. Your father is coming up with an attorney, but because of the many witnesses, it doesn't look good."  
  
"Are you telling me that I am going to have to tell why?" Scott looks Peter in the eyes.  
  
"There are going to ask."  
  
"I can't do that to Shelby." Scott flatly replies.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So the only choice I have is to plead guilty and go to JuV?"  
  
"I'm not going to stop looking for away out."  
  
"Don't Peter. The only way out that I can see is to tell why and that would involve Shelby. I don't regret doing what I did and I would do it again if I had the chance. If I ever had the chance I would really hurt him Peter."  
  
"If that is your choice Scott, I will respect that. However, I want you to think of what good would you be to Shelby if you were locked away at JuV? Is that what she would want?"  
  
Scott sits down on his bed with his head in his hands. Peter stands in the same dejected way. 


	20. The Consequences of Choices Part 3 of 3

Chapter 20 The Consequences of Choices Part 3 of 3  
  
General Hospital Wednesday 8:30 AM  
  
Taylor is lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. The conversation that she had overheard between Shelby and the doctor is playing over and over again in her head. She is so lost in thought that she does not hear Grant entering her room. Grant walks over quietly and sits down on the bed; he leans over and whispers into Taylor's ear. Taylor nearly hits the roof when Grant does this.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She says standing and moving away from him.  
  
"I'm here to pick you up and take you back to school."  
  
"I'm not going with you."  
  
"You have no choice, your father is going to sign custody over to me today. You'll finally be mine." Grant gets a sly mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"I will never be yours." Taylor spits back with great anger.  
  
"Your will never tell about what goes on. If you were to tell anyone, what would people think of you?" Grant gets the satisfaction of being dominating over Taylor. "You are so good at keeping secrets that I have another one for you." Grant walks over and holds Taylor up against the wall. He leans down near her ear. He nuzzles his nose in her hair and then whispers. "I had your new friend." He stands back to see Taylor's reaction. "And she was better than you. I was thinking that the three of us could get together. You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"You bastard!" Taylor pushes him away and takes a swing. Grant knowing martial arts as well is able to deflect Taylor's advances. He gets one arm behind Taylor and holds her against him. "LET ME GO!!!"  
  
Taylor cries and screaming draws the attention of nurses and orderlies. She also draws the attention of Sophie and Shelby. Sophie gets up to investigate. Shelby goes to follow.  
  
"Stay here." Sophie orders Shelby.  
  
When Sophie leaves the room and is down the hall, Shelby disobeys. Shelby runs down to Taylor's room. Taylor is standing in the corner in fighting stances. Thee nurses and orderlies are standing around wondering what to do. Grant is getting looked over by one of the nurses. Sophie arrives to see what was happening. Sophie goes to go over by Taylor, but one of the orderlies stops her.  
  
"She's not letting anyone by her."  
  
"I'll take my chances." Sophie approaches cautiously with her hands up. "Taylor, calm down."  
  
Shelby arrives to see Sophie approaching Taylor and everyone around her. Grant smiles when he sees Shelby. He walks over to her.  
  
"She knows about us."  
  
"There is no us! You drugged me, then took advantage of me."  
  
"You came looking." Grant pulls Shelby's hair out of her face. "I just provided what you wanted." Shelby smacks his hand away. "Bitch."  
  
Shelby ignores Grant and walks over by Sophie, who is now a few feet from Taylor. Taylor looks Sophie in the eyes. Fear and anxiety written all over Taylor's face. Taylor falls to the floor in the corner. She sits in the fetal position and begins to sob. Sophie instinctively goes over to comfort her. Sophie puts a hand on Taylor's should, but Taylor knocks it away.  
  
"Don't touch me." Taylor screams.  
  
Taylor's screams draw the attention of Dr. Miller from the hall. Dr. Miller runs to the room. Dr. Miller enters to find Taylor against the wall mumbling 'don't let them take me, don't let them hurt me' over and over again. Sophie has Shelby in her arms. Shelby has sat down on the floor next to Taylor.  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" Doctor Miller finally arrives. She looks at Sophie, who is holding a shaking, sobbing Shelby and then to Taylor in the corner. She accesses the situation. "Everybody clear the room. Let's leave them alone." Grant doesn't go. "Mr. Tarrant, I'd like you to give them sometime as well."  
  
Grant reluctantly follows the nurses and orderlies out of the room. He makes his way down to the waiting room. Dr. Miller pulls a nurse aside.  
  
"I'm going to write an order stating that Mr. Tarrant is not to be left alone with Miss McPhearson or Miss Merrick. I'm ordering a psych. consult on Miss McPhearson. I'm also going to call Senator McPhearson down to straighten everything out. Finally, I want to call CYS on this one." The nurse gives her a weird look. "I don't care if her father is a saint or Senator, something is going on with that girl. Maybe they can get it out of her."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Dr. Miller then pulls another orderly aside.  
  
"Please do not let Mr. Tarrant out of your sight."  
  
The orderly nods in agreement. He goes and stands outside of the waiting room that Grant is in.  
  
********* Few Hours Later. . .  
  
Shelby is lying in her bed. Sophie is out in the hall talking to Dr. Miller. Grant is still sitting in the waiting room. Senator Alexander arrives at the hospital. He is alone without his wife. Taylor is sitting in her room with a Social Worker and the hospital psychiatrists. Following the Senator is Peter. He runs over to Sophie.  
  
"I got a call from Shelby's mother. She won't be able to make it up till Friday." Peter says happily and relieved. He then notices Sophie's troubled affect. "How is everything going?"  
  
"They're not letting anything out. Neither one will talk about what is going on. The pain is so great that they are withdrawing into themselves." Sophie looks at Peter, unsure of how to phrase what is next.  
  
"What is it Sophie?"  
  
"Shelby might be pregnant."  
  
"What?" Peter can't believe what he is hearing.  
  
"The hospital tests came back inconclusive. She's suppose to take another one in a few days."  
  
" Soph?" Peter sits down on a nearby chair. "Where are we going wrong with the kids?"  
  
"I don't know." Sophie sits down next to him.  
  
The Social Worker and Psychiatrists come out of Taylor's room. Alexander approaches them. They are close enough for Peter and Sophie to hear their conversation.  
  
"What have you found out?" He asks questioning rather annoyed.  
  
"That your daughter is stubborn and untrusting of anyone. We've tried for over an hour to get her to talk. She has only spoken one word, Horizon?" The Psychiatrist reports.  
  
"That was the school where she overdosed." Alexander explains. "It was supposed to be an emotional growth school. Actually the counselor's are sitting right over there. Would you like to speak with them?"  
  
"Yes please, that would be very helpful." The Social Worker says.  
  
"Let me introduce you then." The three walk over. "Mr. and Mrs. Scarbrow, I'd like you to meet, Katherine Smith, a social worker and, David Franks, hospital psychiatrists.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you." Everyone exchanges handshakes.  
  
"Alexandra overdosed at your school?" The social worker gets right to the point.  
  
"Well, she had taken a handful of pills."  
  
"Where did she get the pills?"  
  
"From my safe in my office. I am the headmaster of the school. When new students arrive, we search their belongings and take any contraband. Any drugs, alcohol or other items are placed into a safe in my office until I can turn it over to the police or dispose of it. Taylor managed to break into my office and then into the safe. She took a handful of pills before two of our other students were able to stop her. We are not sure of her intentions." Peter explains.  
  
"So you can't be sure it wasn't a suicide attempt?"  
  
"I can not be sure it was."  
  
"We are having trouble getting Miss McPhearson to open up. The only word she has said in past hour was Horizon. We were wondering if either of you would be able to talk to her? Does she feel comfortable opening up to you? Does she trust you?"  
  
"I can try, but I can't promise that she will. She's not an easy person to gain trust from." Sophie speaks up.  
  
Sophie enters Taylor's hospital room. Taylor glances over and takes a deep breath, relieved that it is not the social worker or psychiatrist.  
  
"The other two get tired?" Taylor stares out the window.  
  
"You can say that." Sophie looks at Taylor sitting on the bed. She gets a dismal look on her face. "Can you please tell what is going on?" Sophie sits on the bed, instead of on one of the chairs next to the bed.  
  
"There's nothing to tell." Taylor remains staring out the window.  
  
"Why don't you want to go with Grant?" Sophie pushes, hoping Taylor would break.  
  
Taylor tenses up and refuses to look at Sophie. She pulls her knees to her chest and just sits on her bed. Sophie goes to move Taylor's hair out of the way, and Taylor tenses up even more.  
  
"Would you feel better if I were to tell you that Peter and I are going to ask your father for custody?" Taylor doesn't move or say anything. "All you have to do is shake your head if you would feel safer with us." Taylor nods her head in the yes fashion.  
  
"Okay, I will do that." Sophie gets up to leave, but stops at the door. "When the pain gets to much to handle, I hope in time you will feel like you can open up to us or someone."  
  
Sophie goes out into the hospital hall. Grant has joined Alexander and Peter.  
  
"Give us custody of Taylor." She commands to Alexander.  
  
Peter gets a smile on his face. Alexander looks at her amusingly. Grant can't believe that his custody is being challenged. 


	21. A Father's True Colors

Chapter 21 A Father's True Colors Friday Parent's Day  
  
Senator McPhearson, Cassandra and their lawyer are sitting in the limo as it arrives to Mt. Horizon.  
  
"I won't be long. I just have to sign some papers in front of the lawyer's and notary and then we'll be off to our new life in England without any baggage." He squeezes Cassandra's hand and then gives his attention to Bramwell. "Bramwell, keep the limo running."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Alexander and the lawyer get out of the limo and find themselves standing in a crowd of parents greeting students. They begin to make their way through to Peter's office. All the time, trying to hide the fact that the Senator is there. They manage to get to Peter's office unnoticed. Alexander then knocks, Peter answers.  
  
"We've been expecting you." Peter motions for them to enter.  
  
Alexander enters finding Sophie and their lawyer sitting waiting.  
  
"You remember my wife, Sophie and this is our lawyer, Arnold Benedict."  
  
Everyone shakes hands again. Then they sit down. McPhearson's lawyer pulls out a stack of papers and hands a copy to each.  
  
"Can we hurry this, I've got a flight to catch." Alexander looks at his watch.  
  
"This is your daughter we are talking about." Peter defends, a bit annoyed.  
  
Benedict hands everyone papers. Peter and Sophie look over these papers.  
  
"You're signing over all your parental rights?"  
  
"Let's get one thing straight. Only biology links the two of us. She has never been my daughter." He looks around at everyone's eyes. "I never wanted her from the beginning. The day that her mother came to me and told me she was pregnant with Alexandra, I wrote a check out for an abortion. Obviously we know how that ended."  
  
"I'm advising my client to remain quiet now."  
  
"Shut up you little weasel. Alexandra has been nothing but a pain in the ass and if it wasn't for my first ex-wife, she would've never come into my life." Alexander sits back.  
  
"Senator McPhearson has set up a bank account to help with the expenses of taking care of Alexandra." He paces the financial papers to Peter, trying to change the subject. Sophie leans over Peter's shoulder to see. Their eyes get really big.  
  
"I'm sure there's enough there." Alexander smiles with delight at the two's faces. "There's also a bonus for the school. Show them the papers Benedict." Benedict hands over another set of papers. They both take it and look over the papers. "It is my understanding that this school could use that money. My investors tell me that this school is in chapter 11 and expenses are far beyond capacity. The 2 million should help keep the school in the black and not the red. The 5 million should keep Alexandra in a comfortable life style."  
  
"What is this? Hush money?" Sophie accuses angrily.  
  
"Call it what you want. But from what I've seen, you don't have a choice."  
  
"We don't need your money Senator." Peter passes the papers back to Benedict. Benedict takes it, but Alexander grabs them from his hands.  
  
"How are you going to get enough money to get this school out of the red?"  
  
"I have other investments. We DON'T need your money."  
  
"Take this one for Alexandra, it is her inheritance." Alexander looks at both their faces. "Just because I've never wanted her, doesn't mean that I wouldn't take care of her." He claps his hands together. "Now if we can get these papers signed so I can get on my way."  
  
The lawyers search through the papers and everyone begins to sign what is needed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Outside the administration building, Taylor can be seen walking. She recognizes the limo sitting out front and goes inside. Alexander is just about to leave, when he runs into Taylor.  
  
"You now belong to them now. They didn't want you, but I offered them a great deal to take you off my hands. I hope your little male friend enjoys jail as well. As for your female friend at the hospital, she reminds me so much of your mother. What a slut."  
  
Taylor's face is red with anger. She stands on her tippy toes to get into his face.  
  
"If you do not drop the charges against Scott, I'll. . . .I'll."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll talk."  
  
"I have nothing to hide."  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know about Grant and. . ."  
  
"Oh that. Just remember that if you told, the whole world would find out your little secret. They would look at you like a freak. Even the degenerates here would treat you worse. Peter and Sophie wouldn't want you and you'd loose all your friends. You'll never talk."  
  
Peter and Sophie come out of the office. Taylor's eyes are filling up with tears. She glances over Peter and Sophie, and takes off running out of the building. Sophie darts out after her. Peter glares at Alexander as he paces him to go after Taylor.  
  
"Benedict, it's time to go. She is no longer my problem."  
  
Alexander and Benedict leave the building. They get into the limo. Bramwell drives the limo out of the school and out sight.  
  
"Taylor stop."  
  
Taylor turns her head to see how close Peter and Sophie are. She turns just in time to run into a male Ridge-runner. They fall to the ground allowing for Peter and Sophie to catch up. Taylor lies on the ground as the Ridge-runner gets up and dusts himself off.  
  
"Thank you." Peter says to the boy, knowing he did it on purpose.  
  
"No problem Peter."  
  
Taylor just lies there staring up at the sky. Sophie stands over her.  
  
"It's official, I never have to see him again?" Taylor asks looking up at her.  
  
"Yes, it's official." Sophie smiles.  
  
For the first time, Taylor gives a real smile.  
  
"Hey Peter, we're having trouble with the sink in the kitchen." A female Trailblazer comes running over to them.  
  
Peter glances at Sophie who motions for him to go on ahead. Peter leaves Taylor and Sophie sitting on the ground together.  
  
"How do you feel about it?" Sophie asks looking over at Taylor.  
  
"Nervous." Sophie gives her a quizzical look. "I've never had parents before, let alone a mother. How do you feel?"  
  
"Nervous, I've never had a daughter before either."  
  
The two just sit and watch everyone walk by. When Sophie sees the group of Cliffhangers, she stands.  
  
"How about we go to dinner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two join the Cliffhangers and all head to the dining hall. As they enter the dining hall, Sophie joins Peter.  
  
"I see you got her to come to dinner."  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"She still has a lot of demons." "Yep,"  
  
"It's not going to be easy."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Your just happy aren't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Sophie and Peter get their trays and take their seats at the counselor's table. The happiness soon ends as an older Trailblazer comes running into the dining room. She is caring a message and quickly gives it to Peter. Peter reads over the message.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Shelby and Jess's mother was just in a car accident."  
  
"We'll is she okay?" Peter didn't have to say anything. "Oh no Peter, not Shelby and Jess."  
  
"I'll have to tell them. Where are the Grizzly-Bears at?"  
  
"They should be in school, the younger groups have early lunch. I'll go get Jess, you get Shelby."  
  
"Meet me at the office."  
  
******** 


	22. McPhearson VS Barringer

Chapter 22 McPhearson VS Barringer  
  
Jail House Friday  
  
"Is Shelby your girlfriend?" Scott doesn't say a word. "Shelby is her name right, because I know her as Grace. Does it bother you that she's had so many? Does it bother you that every time you kiss her yours are not the only lips that she ever touched there? You should ask her what she did when she ran away? Someone like that will never leave that life."  
  
Scott bangs the bars causing the Senator to jump.  
  
"You better hope I never see you out on the street."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No." Scott says scowling at the Senator. "It's a promise." Scott smiles as sly smile.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't drop the charges. Maybe I should let them take you to Juvenile Hall."  
  
"Do what you want."  
  
Martin Barringer enters finding Scott and Alexander glaring each other down.  
  
"Scott." He says approaching the bars.  
  
"Dad?" Scott sits up on the bed. Once again Scott comes face to face with his father's disapproving look. It had been a year since Scott has seen that disappointing look. It occurred so often. First Scott got kicked off the football team for drugs. Then Scott told what Elaine was doing to him and the letters were found. It was a look that he was hoping to never see again.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Martin asked in a tired, defeated voice. "Now your facing going to Juvenile Hall instead of Horizon. This is what I was trying to prevent."  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Damn right you weren't." Martin's anger is getting the best of him. He steps back trying to get control of it.  
  
Senator turns his attention to Martin Barringer.  
  
"You must be Mr. Barringer."  
  
"Senator McPhearson."  
  
The two exchange handshakes. Scott tries to remain calm watching his father suck up to the 'good' Senator.  
  
"Is there anything that we can work out?" Martin asks hope in his voice.  
  
"I think your son has learned his lesson. I'm dropping all charges." Alexander looks at Scott with a pleased look.  
  
"Thank you so much sir." Martin looks at Scott relieved. "What do you say Scott."  
  
"Thank you SIR." Scott sarcastically says.  
  
"I'm going to take you back to Horizon."  
  
Two police officers come to release Scott. Alexander stands back and watches as Scott emerges from the cell. Scott looks up at Alexander with fire in his eyes. Martin takes his sons arm and pulls him away from Alexander.  
  
"Scott please do say hi to Shelby for me."  
  
"You arrogant son of a bitch!!" Scott goes to go after Alexander again, but Martin holds him back.  
  
"Scott Stop."  
  
"You better keep a hold of your son Mr. Barringer. He may not meet someone as willing to forgive as I am."  
  
"I will Senator, Thank you."  
  
Martin pulls Scott out of the jail. He pushes Scott up against the wall.  
  
"What in the hell are you thinking? You get a get out of jail card free and you just about screw it up." Martin let's go and stands back. "You are making it impossible for me not to give up on you again Scott. Let's get you back to Horizon."  
  
Martin leaves, Scott follows trying to keep his cool. The get into Martin's car and Martin begins to drive away from the station. Neither say a word to each other the whole way back to the school.  
  
************ 


	23. Good Byes

Chapter 23 Parent's Day and Goodbyes Mt. Horizon Friday Parent's Day  
  
Shelby and Jess are sitting in Peter's office. Sophie is there for support of the girls.  
  
"Come on Peter, what is it?" Shelby looks from Peter to Sophie, back to Peter.  
  
"Your mother has been in a car accident on her way here."  
  
"Is she okay?" Jess asks fear in her voice.  
  
"The hospital doesn't think she will make it through the night."  
  
"NO." Jess begins to cry, Sophie goes over to comfort her.  
  
"Sophie will drive you to the hospital." Shelby just sits with a blank stare on her face. Peter looks at her for any sign of emotion and can not find any. "I'm sorry girls."  
  
Sophie helps Jess up at the two leave. Shelby gets up and follows them. She remains emotionless. There is a knock on Peter's door. Peter looks up to find Auggie standing in the doorway. His parents are standing behind him.  
  
"Auggie, Mr. and Mrs. Ciceros, please come in."  
  
"Auggie was talking about how he might be able to come home today."  
  
"Ah yes, Auggie has improved greatly. He went from not doing his schoolwork to getting B's and A's. I am proud of you Auggie."  
  
"Thanks Peter." Auggie smiles a huge smile.  
  
"Do you feel you are ready to leave?"  
  
"Yeah Peter. You've taught me that there is a better life than tagging and violence. You've also taught me that there are consequences to every action."  
  
"Augusto's brother has moved out. We've moved out of the area as well. We are ready to bring Augusto home, but is Augusto ready Mr. Scarbrow?"  
  
"I think he's ready. What do you think Auggie?"  
  
"I feel ready."  
  
"OK then. I'll get your discharge papers ready, along with your school records. You want to say your good byes now."  
  
"Thanks for everything Peter."  
  
Auggie goes to shake Peter's hand, but Peter pulls him into an embrace.  
  
"Your ready Auggie. Just remember what you've learned here." Auggie and his parents leave. Peter sits down and gets out Auggie's folder. He begins to write up the paper work.  
  
********* Hospital  
  
Shelby and Jess are sitting in the hospital room. Their mother is laid up in bed, hooked up to machines. Jess is holding her hand and crying. Shelby is watching activities out the window. Sophie is outside with Dr. Miller.  
  
"So we meet again." Dr. Miller pulls out some charts. "I wish it was under better circumstances."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not doing well. She suffered some internal damage that's non-repairable." Dr. Miller pulls out a manila envelop and hands it over to Sophie. "She had a lawyer in here not to long ago. She's giving custody of Shelby and Jess to you and Peter. She doesn't want the girls to go to foster homes and be separated."  
  
Sophie looks in at the two girls and their mother. Jess is now sitting on the hospital bed, in her mother's arms. Shelby remains staring at the window. Her mother looks at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Shelby come here." She manages to get out. Shelby doesn't move. All of sudden the alarms go off on the machines as their mother starts to slip away. Jess looks up terrified. Nurses and orderlies come running into the room. Dr. Miller follows. Jess begins to cry even harder standing by the bed. Shelby glances over and watches as the hospital staff tries to save her mother.  
  
"Please, take the girls out of here." Dr. Miller asks one of the nurses. The nurse goes to escort Jess and Shelby out of the room. Shelby begins to fight to stay in the room. She doesn't want to go and does everything she can to stay in the room. A male orderly goes over to help the nurse. The nurse takes Jess and the orderly carries Shelby out. The alarms continue to sound. Dr. Miller shocks the chest with no results. Shelby and Jess stand watching the door window. Sophie watches behind the two girls with tears in her eyes. Jess is crying as well. Shelby just stares off.  
  
******** Mt. Horizon  
  
Peter is saying good by to Auggie. Scott and Auggie shake hands.  
  
"Good luck man."  
  
"You two meat."  
  
Auggie goes down the line saying his good byes to Daisy, Ezra, Peter and finally Juliette. Juliette has tears coming down her face. Auggie gently wipes one away. He then takes both of Jules's hands into his.  
  
"Twig." Auggie chokes on his tears. "Well keep in touch, because what we've got is real."  
  
Jules's throws her arms around Auggie and the two embrace. Auggie let's go and goes over with his parents. They get into the car. The car begins to drive down the dirt road. Auggie looks back at the Cliffhanger group. All are waving goodbye, Daisy has Jules in her arms. Auggie places his hand on the back of the window. The car disappears out of sight.  
  
"Hey, where's Shelby?" Scott looks around. "Her mother didn't come and get her again did she?"  
  
"She had some personal business to take care of." Peter replies walking towards his office. "She'll be back later tonight. Don't ya'll have school?" The Cliffhangers disperse and start to walk towards the lodge. "Daisy." Peter motions for her to come over. "Can you help keep an eye on Juliette? Sophie isn't here and I've got another admission coming in about an hour."  
  
"Yeah sure." Daisy studies Peter. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's okay. Thanks for asking."  
  
Daisy takes off towards the lodge. Peter to his office.  
  
******** 


	24. Hiking to Clear the Mind

NOTE: I'm not dead. I know it's been awhile since I've last updated (atleast a while for my normal every week updates.) To be honest I've had writers block and am unsure of which path I want to take with this story in, I've gotten a couple of chapter 25's written, just unsure which I want to go with. Hopefully I'll be able to settle into a path again (damn writers block). PLUS: I'm gonna be outta state for the first two weeks in July, so there won't be any updates for another long stretch. Sorry to disappoint ya'll, but life and work make busy.  
  
PSS: Look for a new character to arrive as well with in the next few chapters. He'll be one of my own, that will help bring out Scott's worst side and best side. (hopefully)  
  
Chapter 24 Hiking to Clear the Mind  
  
Two Weeks Later. . .  
  
Peter and Sophie have taken the Cliffhangers out for a three-day hike. Peter is leading with Daisy and Ezra walking behind him. Following them are Scott and Shelby who are not talking, but walking side by side. Scott keeps glances at Shelby wanting to say something, but can't find the right words. Juliette is walking beside Sophie and dragging behind them is Taylor. Taylor is trying to mask the fact that she is in great pain with her knee. However, Sophie glances back when Taylor's not really focused and sees the grimacing pain on her face. Sophie also notices that Taylor is limping and favoring her left knee.  
  
"Okay, well stop here and rest for fifteen." Peter yells as they come into a clearing.  
  
All the Cliffhangers drop their bags and welcome the rest. Sophie approaches Peter and pulls him aside. Taylor sits away from the group.  
  
"I've been watching Taylor and she's in pain."  
  
"Has she said anything?" Peter looks at Taylor sitting under a tree holding her knee.  
  
"No, she's to stubborn to say anything. . .like someone else I know." She playfully nudges Peter's arm and he gives her a smile.  
  
Peter goes over to Taylor and bends down.  
  
"Let me see your knee."  
  
"No."  
  
"Taylor." Peter says in a concerned tone.  
  
"Peter." Taylor mocks back. Taylor stands up slowly and limbs to a place further away from the group. Shelby just rolls her eyes watching her.  
  
"You know, this tough girl act is getting old." Shelby says under her breath but purposely loud enough for Taylor and other's to hear. Taylor spins around and glares at Shelby. "We're all sick and tired of your attitude, so why don't you just. . ."  
  
"Shelby." Peter warns.  
  
"What you want to do compare notes?" Taylor spits out.  
  
"Stop it you two." Juliette yells.  
  
"Shut up twig." Shelby and Taylor yell at the same time.  
  
"That's enough." Sophie steps in front of Taylor.  
  
"What you gonna do? Ground us?" Taylor challenges.  
  
"Worse." Peter steps forward. "You two are on shuns for a week. It starts when we get back."  
  
Shelby sits back down on the log. Scott sits next to her.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" Scott pleads.  
  
"I'm on shuns." Shelby replies.  
  
"Not until we get back."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Scott." Shelby says annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing? What happened when you left?"  
  
"Scott, I don't want to talk. Can't you get that through your head."  
  
Scott stands dejected and goes and sits by Juliette. Peter and Sophie walk a little ways away from camp.  
  
"Have either of them talked?"  
  
"Not about the abuse."  
  
Peter looks over at Taylor, who is holding her knee. Then he glances at Shelby who has her head in her hands, staring at the ground.  
  
"Every time I feel we get somewhere with those two, something happens that makes us take twenty steps back from the few we made."  
  
"Yep" Peter agrees watching Scott with Juliette. "Everyone has no idea how to handle this."  
  
******* Later that night the group is sitting at the campfire. They've decided to start telling 'Urban Legends'. Ezra just finished up the story of the babysitter and the man in the house.  
  
"It's true, it happened to a friend of a friend."  
  
"A friend of a friend eh? That's why it's called a myth Ezra." Everyone laughs. Peter looks at his watch. "Sorry gang, but it's time to get some sleep. Juliette, Daisy and Shelby can share a tent over there. Sophie and Taylor share a tent there. Ezra and Scott can share a tent there, points to the tent that is the furthest from camp. I'll be staying there, points to a tent that is in between Ezra's and Scott's and the girl's tent. Taylor is the only one who is not going to their perspective areas. Sophie lays a hand on Peter's shoulder and gives a look that she'll take care of it. Peter follows the boys to their tents. Shelby and Juliette have gone to theirs.  
  
"Why are you and Taylor always fighting?" Juliette looks at Shelby curiously. Shelby doesn't say anything. "I asked. . ."  
  
"I heard you and I'm ignoring you."  
  
"Must be hard to be attached to an enemy?" Daisy puts in her wise words. Shelby glances at her questioning. "There is a saying that the people who we don't like and are our enemies are the one's that reflect what we do not like about ourselves." Daisy says looking into Shelby's eyes. "So what's eating you?" Shelby looks out of the tent doorway. She sees Sophie and Taylor sitting at the fire still. "Is the stubbornness eating away at you? Keep it bottled up longer and you won't recognize yourself."  
  
"Why can't she just tell?" Shelby gets frustrated.  
  
"Tell what?" Shelby just continues to look out at the fire. "Why can't you tell?" Compassion fills Daisy's question.  
  
"Because it's not my place. If she tells then I feel I can tell."  
  
********* 


	25. Taylor's Confession

* Warning: Abuse issues, not graphic, but addressed.  
  
Chapter 25 Taylor's Confession  
  
Sophie is sitting silently on the other side of the fire. Taylor still hasn't moved from her one spot.  
  
"Why aren't you telling me to go to bed?" Taylor throws a leaf into the fire.  
  
"Because I know you need to talk." Sophie says watching Taylor.  
  
"Why does everyone assume that I have something to talk about?"  
  
"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't something going on." Sophie gets up and moves to the same bench as Taylor, just at the opposite end. "Please let me look at your knee."  
  
"I'm fine." Taylor is surprised at this action.  
  
"Then let me look." Taylor gives in and pulls up her pant leg. She reveals a bruised and swollen knee. "What happened?"  
  
"I fell." Taylor lies. She really got it in a fight with a Ridge Runner a few days ago. They called each other out. Only a few people knew about the fight. The Ridge Runner was a dirty fighter. She had taken a rock while Taylor was down and smashed it against her knee. As dirty as the Ridge Runner was, Taylor was dirtier and had won, hurt and all.  
  
Silence  
  
"Must've been hard growing up with a father like yours? I mean, my mother was tough, but I'm glad I didn't have your father." Sophie breaks the silence trying to dig into Taylor's thoughts.  
  
"What was your mother like?" Sophie had grabbed Taylor's interests.  
  
"Controlling. Wanted me to be the perfect daughter. I did everything opposite. How about your parents? What were they like?"  
  
"I never knew my biological mother. My father told me that she was a teenage prostitute and she had dropped me off at their front door. The good Senator never wanted me. He had given my biological mother money to get an abortion. She couldn't go through with it. God I wish she had." Taylor looks surprised at what she just told. She had been holding everything in for so long, that it just came spilling out. Who was this woman that she decided to confide in. Taylor pauses and looks into Sophie's caring and concerned eyes.  
  
"Go on." Sophie encourages.  
  
"A few days after she gave birth to me, she left me on the doorstep to his mansion. His first wife found me and brought me inside. After DNA testing, she forced him to keep me. She left him when I was four. A year later I was sent to my first boarding school." Taylor gets tears in her eyes. "I was sent to a boarding school in a different country at the age of five. I never came home. He never came to visit. I spent holidays and summers with. . ." Taylor hesitates and then goes on. "Grant."  
  
Silence  
  
"How did he hurt you?" Sophie moves a little closer to Taylor. Taylor does not notice.  
  
"What makes you think he hurt me?" Taylor refuses to look to look at Sophie. She just stares longer into the fire.  
  
"Because every time you've gotten angry and in fighting mode, his name comes out of your mouth. You've called Peter Grant while he was holding you. When you and Scott were fighting, you called him Grant as well. Finally, when Grant was at the hospital, you flipped."  
  
"So you automatically think that he did something to me." Taylor gets defensive.  
  
"Tell me he didn't." Sophie bold tone throws Taylor off a little.  
  
Silence  
  
"Even if I did talk, he won't get in trouble."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I initiated it." Rage fills Taylor's voice. "I started it. I asked for it." Taylor starts to get upset and angry thinking about what is happening. Her body begins to tense up and she squeezes her fists.  
  
"Whatever happened was not your fault." Sophie replies in a calm voice.  
  
"I kissed him first. I was twelve and he was twenty-two. I was curious and he was the only man I had been around. My father hired him when I was little and I became attracted to him. That was all I wanted to do, just a kiss. . .but. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"One summer he took it further. I remember I couldn't sleep and was very thirsty. I got up and went to the fridge."  
  
Pause as Taylor remembers  
  
"I was only wearing a t-shirt."  
  
Pause  
  
"I didn't see him behind me. I didn't know he was there until he put his hand on my shoulder."  
  
Pause  
  
"I dropped the glass. I will never forget that sound of shattering glass."  
  
Pause  
  
"He pulled him against him."  
  
Pause  
  
"He was naked and I could feel him against me. He covered my mouth and whispered 'don't scream or this will happen to someone else.' I swallowed my cries as he pulled him into another room." Taylor holds back the tears now threatening to fall. "He had his friends spending the night and I had one of my friends staying over as well."  
  
Pause  
  
"He then threw me on the bed, smiling the whole time. 'I know you want this.' He says as he begins to remove my t-shirt. 'I remember that kiss we shared.'"  
  
Pause  
  
"I didn't want it. I wanted to scream for help, but I was afraid. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Taylor stops and begins to shake.  
  
"Go on." Sophie moves closer to her, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye and thought someone had heard the glass shatter. I felt a little relieved that I was going to be saved. Except it wasn't someone there to help. They were there to join in. The whole summer, he would have all of his friends over male and . . . and female."  
  
Taylor stops and turns her back to Sophie. She pulls her legs up to her chest and begins to sob. Sophie puts a hand on Taylor's shoulder and Taylor shakes it off.  
  
"I'm not gay." She becomes instantly defensive and angry. Sophie pulls her hand from Taylor. "He told me that if I told anyone about what was going on, that no one would believe me or they would look at me as if I were a freak."  
  
"No your not, they took advantage of a young girl. They are the one's that should pay." Sophie tries to look into Taylor's eyes, but Taylor refuses to look at her. How long did this go on?"  
  
"For over a year and I said nothing. I kept my promise and said nothing."  
  
"So you ran away."  
  
"Yeah." Taylor pauses and decides not to go into anymore details. "I figured the streets couldn't be as bad."  
  
"The scares on your back? What are they from?"  
  
"Punishment, if I didn't do what they wanted."  
  
Taylor buries her head in her knees and begins to cry. Sophie dares not to put a hand on her for fear of what would happen pulls up her knees and begins to cry. Sophie comforts her and Taylor allows for this. Taylor sobs in Sophie's arms. Sophie is crying as well.  
  
"If you tell Child Protective Services I'll run." Taylor gets a stone hard cold look on her face.  
  
"We can't let him stay out there."  
  
"If you call, I'll tell them I lied to you."  
  
"Taylor."  
  
"Sophie, I mean it. If you tell anyone, including Peter, I'm outta here. ."  
  
Sophie looks into Taylor's dark stone cold eyes.  
  
********* 


	26. Betrayal, Understanding, Changed Minds

Chapter 26 Betrayal, Understanding, Changed Mind  
  
The Cliffhangers and Grizzly Bears are all sitting out by the Gazebo. Jeff and Tricia, A Grizzly-Bears counselor, hold in their hand eggs.  
  
"This is a project to teach you about the consequences about having sex." Some of the students laugh. "These eggs represent your children."  
  
"Where are the rest of the Cliffhangers?" Jesse asks looking around for her sister, Shelby.  
  
"The ones who have already done this project are not required to do it again."  
  
Jeff and Tricia begin to hand out the assignments and explanations to each group. They come to Taylor and Adam (Grizzly-Bear Boy).  
  
"Taylor and Adam, you two are married with three children, a set of twins and a little boy. Plus you have one on the way. Both of you have well paying jobs and a combined salary of 100 thousand a year."  
  
"Sweet." Adam takes two eggs from Tricia.  
  
Jeff goes to hand Taylor the other egg. Taylor refuses to take it.  
  
"You need to take an egg and participate Taylor."  
  
"I'm not doing this. It's stupid."  
  
"Then you will fail." Jeff lays an egg beside Taylor.  
  
"Then I fail." Taylor puts her foot down on the egg and it breaks.  
  
"You just killed our son."  
  
"Shut up." Taylor's death look makes Adam quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"To Peter's office now."  
  
Taylor stands and Jeff escorts her to the administration building.  
  
*********  
  
Administration Building  
  
Peter is sitting behind his desk; Sophie is in the chair in front of him.  
  
"We had to report it Sophie, we are bound by law." Peter looks at his watch. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She should be with Jeff and the Grizzly-Bears. They are doing that project with the eggs as children." Sophie grabs a piece of paper off Peter's desk. "Peter, she'll run. When she does, we may never find her again."  
  
"Then maybe this isn't the place for her." Peter let's out a sigh of disappointment.  
  
"You don't really believe that. . .do you?" Sophie questioning look makes Peter take a deep breath.  
  
"I've never seen anyone resist help as much as she does. Even Shelby had the strength to eventually talk and now Walter's in jail. There's obviously more going on then what she's telling. I don't know if we are equipped to handle her."  
  
"Peter, everyone has given up on her. I do not want to be a name on that long list she has."  
  
Outside there is some yelling. Jeff drags Taylor into Peter's office.  
  
"Gets your grubby hands off me."  
  
"What's going on here?" Both Peter and Sophie stand.  
  
"She has been disruptive in class. She refused to do the Family project and broke one of her eggs. I have tried everything."  
  
"Thank you Jeff." Jeff leaves Taylor standing by the door. "Sit down Alexandra." Peter's angry stern tone even shocks Sophie. Taylor doesn't fight but sits down, Sophie sits next to her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Jeff's the one with the problem. He needs Midol or something."  
  
"Don't play games Taylor, Jeff isn't the only one with complaints about you not doing your school work."  
  
"I want to go to public school. I don't belong with these half ass bunch of people."  
  
"You're not ready for public school. At the rate you're going, you'll be repeating the 9th grade, for a the third time." Peter pulls out a file and begins to look over it.  
  
"Third times a charm." Taylor smiles.  
  
Taylor sits back and begins to look at Peter and Sophie. Since being on the streets, she has learned to read people well. Taylor takes one look at Sophie's face and knows that she has told Peter.  
  
"You Bitch." Taylor yells at Sophie.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You told."  
  
"I had too." Sophie protests, trying to get Taylor to understand.  
  
"No you didn't." Taylor stands and quickly runs out of the room.  
  
Peter and Sophie bolt out of their chairs and follow her.  
  
*********  
  
Cliffhanger's Girls Dorm  
  
Shelby and Daisy are sitting on Daisy's bed. Daisy has her tarot cards out doing another reading.  
  
"So when are you leaving for college?"  
  
"This summer." Daisy lays down another card. "What are you going to do after graduation?" Daisy lays another card.  
  
"I don't know. Peter and Sophie are pushing this college thing." Shelby looks down at the cards.  
  
"You should go." Shelby gives Daisy a come on look. "Well at least don't shut that door all the way. What's Scott going to do?"  
  
"Going to try out for a football scholarship. He's pretty much open to whatever school will take him."  
  
"Are you going to follow him?" Daisy bats her eyes and lays down another card.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Their conversation is interrupted when Taylor comes busting into the dorm angrily. She goes over to her bed and pulls out her backpack. She begins to shove clothes into the bag. Daisy and Shelby stop to watch Taylor pack.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Shelby asks sarcastically.  
  
"Outta here."  
  
"I can see that." Shelby gets up and walks over to Taylor's bed. "Why?"  
  
"Because she told."  
  
"What?" Shelby asks not really getting it.  
  
"No time, need to leave now."  
  
"Tell me." Shelby grabs hold of Taylor's arms.  
  
"Sophie told Peter, Peter's going to tell Child Protective. I need to be gone. . ."  
  
"Why?" Shelby challenges trying to get into the way of Taylor packing. By this time, Sophie and Peter come running into the girl's dorm.  
  
"I don't have time to sit and talk, I need to get going." Taylor throws the rest of the clothes that wouldn't fit back on the bed. "Take what you want, I got all I need." She goes to leave, but Shelby pulls her back by grabbing the backpack. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Stopping you from making a big mistake." Taylor drops her backpack and turns to Shelby. "You're stupid if you run from this place." Shelby gets into the Taylor's face. "They want you here, nobody else wanted you, they took you in. Stop fighting the people who care."  
  
"Nobodies going to want me after they find out what I've done." Taylor yells back. Daisy begins to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Do you forget where you are?" Daisy gets up to stand by Shelby. "You're not standing in a room full of saints."  
  
"Don't you get it, whatever it is you're running from isn't going to be left here. It's going to follow you no matter how many times you run." Shelby looks compassionately into Taylor's eyes. "Trust me, I know."  
  
"It'll bite you in the ass no matter where you go." Daisy puts it in her own words.  
  
Peter goes to approach Taylor, but Sophie stops him.  
  
"I got this one Peter."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sophie goes over and sits on the bed in front of Taylor. She motions for Daisy and Shelby to leave, giving them a pride filled smile. Daisy and Shelby leave and Peter follows them outside.  
  
"I am so proud of the two of you." Peter puts his arms around the two girls.  
  
"Does this mean we get a night out on the town." Shelby brings it up.  
  
"Don't push it. Your still suppose to be on shuns. Don't think I don't know that you and Daisy were talking."  
  
*********  
  
Girls Dorm  
  
Sophie stands over Taylor.  
  
"I'll give you five minutes to get some sweats on and meet me outside."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Five."  
  
Sophie goes out and sits down on the porch. Two minutes later, Taylor comes out wearing sports gear.  
  
"Keep up."  
  
Sophie takes off running. Taylor's curiosity gets the best of her and she takes off after Sophie. Soon the two are running at the same pace on the trails around the campus. Taylor is keeping up even with the pain in her knee. The curiosity of where Sophie is taking her has taken over her mind. They soon arrive at Sophie & Peter's home. Sophie stops at the punching bag and picks up the gloves on the bench.  
  
"Heads up." Sophie throws the gloves to Taylor. Taylor was not ready for the gloves, but quickness counts and she catches them. "Nice catch. How's the knee?"  
  
"Still walking."  
  
"I'm assuming you know how to use this?" Sophie hits the bag lightly.  
  
Taylor gets a sly smile on her face. She drops the gloves and begins to hit the bag. At first she starts out slowly, but with each intense memory the punches become harder. Taylor then starts to pull some kicks out. She does a round house and smacks the bag right in the center. Sophie has to stand back by the door so she won't get hit. Taylor's knuckles soon begin to bleed from the speed and hardness of the punches. Sophie stands back a little amazed at the power that Taylor has the athletic ability she is displaying. After five minutes of this, Taylor stops.  
  
"Feel better?" Sophie goes over to a fridge they had installed. She pulls out two ice packs.  
  
"Yeah" Taylor holds her hands out and allows Sophie to put the ice packs her knuckles.  
  
"Please put these on now." Sophie helps Taylor to lace up the gloves.  
  
"What's your story?" Taylor asks hesitantly going back to punching the bag.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you take me in? Was it because my father paid you too?" Taylor hits the bag a little harder.  
  
"He tried. . .Peter and I turned down the money."  
  
"You did?" Taylor stops her punching and looks at Sophie. "He told me that was the only way he could get ya'll to take me."  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"A little." Taylor shrugs her shoulders and begins to punch the bag again.  
  
The only sound that can be heard for a few minutes is Taylor hitting the bag.  
  
"So why did you take us, Shelby, Jess and me? Don't you and Peter want children of your own?"  
  
"Because the three of you have already been crapped on in life. None of you should've had to go through what you did. All of you had to grow up at such a young age. None of what happened is you fault. Plus," Sophie takes a deep breath and lightly punches the bag. "I can't have children."  
  
"I'm sorry," Taylor stops again.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You make me feel so ashamed." Taylor focuses on the bag again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got rid of mine." Taylor begins to get into a rhythm of hard punches.  
  
"Oh Taylor. . ."  
  
"I didn't even know who the father was. I felt so dirty, embarrassed and ashamed. So I decided to run. I've been running ever since." Taylor's punches begin to slow down, as she gets frustrated with herself.  
  
"Aren't you tired of running?" Sophie gently puts her hand on Taylor's shoulder. "Your past maybe full of spots, but your future is spotless."  
  
"Did you get that from a fortune cookie?"  
  
"No." Sophie smiles. "I saw it on a billboard once." Taylor let's out a slight laugh. "Will you stay? Work things out?"  
  
"I can give it a try."  
  
"That's all I'm asking."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I feel like I need a hug, Can I give you a hug?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sophie hugs Taylor and then stands back smiling.  
  
"Last one back to campus has to do kitchen duty."  
  
Sophie takes off and Taylor runs behind her.  
  
********* 


	27. Broken Hearts

Chapter 27 Broken Hearts  
  
Nighttime has fallen over Mt. Horizon. Everything is quiet on the home front as two Trail Blazer Counselors check curfew. Scott is hiding out watching them from a bush beside the Cliffhanger Girl's dorm. When the walk by he waits a few minutes then goes to a window and knocks.  
  
"Who is it?" Daisy's tired voice responds to the knock.  
  
"Scott, is Shelby there?"  
  
"Where else would she be?" Daisy rolls over on her bed and looks at Shelby. Shelby has yet to lie down. "Lover boy is pining for you." Daisy says to Shelby.  
  
Shelby rolls her eyes and gets up from bed. She walks over to the window and opens the curtain.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Can you come out?"  
  
"What for?" Shelby asks knowing exactly what the answer is going to be.  
  
"To talk."  
  
"Give me a minute."  
  
Shelby goes over and puts on a jacket and shoes. She walks to the front door and goes out. Scott is standing by the porch. The two sneak off towards the boathouse. At the boathouse Scott begins to kiss Shelby. Shelby pulls back and turns her back on Scott.  
  
"What's going on with you?" Scott practically yells frustrated. "Why won't you tell me what happened while I was in jail?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell!"  
  
"Oh really?" Scott gets in front of Shelby and makes her look him in the eyes. "Then why are there are rumors flying about you having to take a pregnancy test?"  
  
"Who's saying that?" Shelby gets fire in her eyes.  
  
"Someone asked me if I was the father or if it was the mail mans." The look in Shelby's eyes gives it all away. "It's true isn't it? You had to take a pregnancy test? Who was it Shelby?"  
  
"Let it go Scott."  
  
"No, I'm not letting it go."  
  
"Why, can't you just drop it?" Shelby goes to run out, but Scott grabs her and pulls her to him.  
  
"Because I'm falling in love with you Shelby." Scott holds her tight. "I don't want there to be anything in the way."  
  
Shelby's eyes fill up with tears. She struggles and finally gets out of Scott's arms.  
  
"I can't be with you Scott."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't."  
  
"That's not a good enough reason."  
  
"You want a good enough reason Scott?" Shelby gets into his face, tears between to fall down her face. "I'm not in love with you, Scott. There is that good enough?"  
  
Shelby storms out of the boathouse leaving Scott standing defeated and rejected. Scott's temper gets the best of him and he begins to trash the boathouse. The noise gets the attention of the Trail Blazer Counselors. They run to find Scott throwing a boat out the door. The get on their radio and request back up. Scott continues to go off.  
  
*********  
  
Girls Dorm  
  
Shelby enters the dorm and slams the door. This makes Daisy and Taylor jump in their beds. They both had been up talking, wondering what was going on. The look at Shelby's tear streaked face. Daisy immediately stands and goes over to comfort her friend. Shelby falls to her knees and begins to cry harder. Daisy follows her down and continues to comfort her.  
  
"What happened?" Daisy whispers holding Shelby.  
  
"I don't want to talk." Shelby replies through her tears.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Daisy and Shelby remain on the floor. Taylor just sits back and watches, unsure of what to do.  
  
*********  
  
NOTE: I got my schedule mixed up and I was home this week but wont' be home at all next week from Friday to Friday, so there won't be any updates for a week. Hopefully I'll be able to work on the story while away and have major updates when I get back.  
  
PREVIEW: Look for a new character to arrive next chapter. 


	28. Yet another Newbie

Hey ya'll, sorry it's been so long since I've up dated. I'm trying really hard to work on the story in my spare time (what little I have, growing up really bites LOL) so everyone won't forget what's gone on before. I may end up ending this story and spinning off another one, not so focused on the Newbie's Trey and Taylor, but on the whole Cliffhanger's group including them. I'll decide that in the next few chapters. However, there are a few surprises and some story lines that need endings. Hopefully I get everything wrapped up (but not too tightly) by the end of August.  
  
Chapter 28 Yet, Another Newbie  
  
The Cliffhanger girls are sitting on their porch. A blue car pulls onto campus. Taylor sits away from the group, but watches as well.  
  
"Must be another Newbie." Juliette squeals with delight.  
  
"Great." Shelby and Daisy say at the same time.  
  
They watch as a young black man steps out of the back. He is dressed in a light blue football jersey number 21, a baggy pair of jeans and Timberland Boots. He has a gold chain around his neck with the same number and is wearing sunglasses. He has a shaved head and clean-shaven face. He pulls out a light blue duffle bag trimmed in white and reads Warriors. He looks around checking out the place. Peter comes out of the office and greats his parents.  
  
"Hi I'm Sophie Scarbrow, you must be the Adair's."  
  
"I'm Reverend Kelvin Adair, this is my wife Vanessa and our son, Trey."  
  
Everyone exchanges handshakes.  
  
"My husband Peter is dealing with a student right now. I'll be doing your admittance. I believe everything is taken care of, so if you would like to say your good byes to Trey"  
  
Kelvin, who is a well-built man standing at 6'3", dominates over his son Trey in his demeanor.  
  
"I don't want any bad reports, understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir." Trey's eyes do not meet his fathers.  
  
Vanessa walks over and hugs her son. She does not say anything but turns away fighting back the tears. Kelvin and Vanessa get into their car and drive off.  
  
Meanwhile on the Cliffhanger girls porch.  
  
"Wow, he's hot." Juliette keeps staring.  
  
"Why don't you just make him feel at home and stare a little longer?" Daisy replies sarcastically as she stares at the Newbie herself. Shelby finally looks over and she smiles.  
  
"Mark this day on the calendar as a holiday, Queeny and I agree on something."  
  
"Don't let Scott hear you talking like that." Juliette says standing.  
  
"Mind your own business Princess." Shelby throws a glare at Juliette. "Need I remind you about Auggie?"  
  
"He wrote me again." Juliette says turning her attention to Daisy and Taylor, ignoring Shelby.  
  
"What do you want a gold star?" Shelby's tone is angry and sarcastic.  
  
"Wow is someone PMSing or what?" Juliette's tone meets Shelby's.  
  
Shelby just gives her a look that makes Juliette close her mouth right away.  
  
"We better get to the kitchen before Jeff has a cow." Daisy says standing and walking towards the lodge.  
  
"Where's Scott been lately?" Juliette watches Ezra leave the Cliffhanger boys cabin. Scott is not with him.  
  
"None of your business." Shelby fires at her.  
  
Daisy pulls Shelby off towards the dining hall. Juliette shrugs off Shelby and goes to leave. Taylor remains sitting watching Trey and Sophie.  
  
"Are you coming?" Juliette stops and turns to Taylor. Taylor shakes her head no. "Fine, it's your funeral." Juliette takes off leaving Taylor sitting.  
  
Taylor goes inside the Cliffhanger girl's dorms. She goes over by her little cubby of where all the kids store their bags. She pulls out one of her black bags. During the check, Peter and Sophie had found the stash that she had wanted them to find. Taylor feels along the side of the bag and rips it. Lined within the bag are pills. This is Taylor's emergency stash. Since Child Protective Services is schedule to come sometime to day, Taylor feels she needs them. She counts out some pills, a different combination. She takes them and then crawls underneath the blankets on her bed.  
  
*********  
  
Peter's Office  
  
Peter is sitting behind his desk. He has his head in his hands. Scott sits before him, looking at Peter angrily. Rodger is standing beside Scott. Peter takes a deep breath and then looks up at Scott.  
  
"I don't know what to do Scott? If you don't talk, I don't know how to help you with your anger."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Okay then Scott." Peter tries to keep his cool with Scott. They've been through so much together and Peter really thought Scott has his temper under control, until today. "For the damage you have done to boat shed, you will work it off. Rodger and I will talk about an appropriate punishment. Meanwhile you are on shuns, the whole works. Meal's alone, no talking to anyone, you know the deal."  
  
"Whatever Peter." Scott shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"The Cliffhangers are on meal duty this week. You may join them, Rodger will watch over things."  
  
Scott stands up and walks out of Peter's office. Peter let's out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What are we doing wrong with that kid?" Peter stands up, his demeanor showing the frustrated state he is in.  
  
"He has to choose to learn how to control his temper." Rodger assures Peter. "It's his choice, you've shown him the way. He just needs to choose to listen. Don't worry, I won't let Scott slip through." Rodger assures Peter.  
  
"Thank you, Rodger. I'm going to go and check on Sophie and the newbie."  
  
Rodger and Peter leave the office. Peter walks to Sophie's office and sees her going through the newbie's bags.  
  
"Trey, this is my husband, Peter."  
  
"Nice to meet you Trey." Peter extends his hand and shakes Trey.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr. Scarbrow."  
  
"Please call me Peter, we are not formal here."  
  
"Yes sir. . .I mean Peter."  
  
"Have you gone over the rules?" Peter questions Sophie.  
  
"Yep, just about done with the bag check."  
  
"Good." Peter turns his attention to back to the new student. "Trey do you have any questions?"  
  
"No sir." Trey shakes his head and corrects himself. "Peter."  
  
Peter helps Sophie check over Trey's bag as he talks.  
  
"Your father tells me that despite your success and the recruiting, you've quite the football team. Why?"  
  
"Just wasn't having fun anymore sir." Trey looks Peter in the eyes.  
  
"Your father also reports drug use, finding a stash cocaine in your room, an increase in your temper and a drop in grades."  
  
"I do not do drugs Sir." Trey remains looking Peter in the eyes.  
  
"Then who owned the drugs?" Trey does not reply, but moves his eyes to the ground. Peter decides not to push too much on the first day. "You will be in the Cliffhangers group. Right now, the Cliffhangers are on kitchen duty. Ezra, you week buddy will be in a few minutes. Meanwhile, I'll show you where you can store your belongings." Peter leans in and whispers into Sophie's ear. "Keep an eye on Taylor today. Child Protective Services is supposed to come and interview her."  
  
Sophie shakes her head in Trey picks up his bags and follows Peter out. Sophie heads off to the dining hall. When she arrives she goes straight to Ezra.  
  
"Ezra, Peter has the new student at the dorms. He's waiting for you there."  
  
"See you all later." Ezra gladly lays down his spoon and apron. He then takes off.  
  
Sophie looks around and only sees three out of four Cliffhanger girls.  
  
"Where's Taylor?"  
  
"That's what we'd like to know." Shelby replies while slapping some eggs onto a Trail Blazers tray.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was at the dorm." Juliette pipes up whipping her hands on her apron.  
  
Sophie leaves and takes off towards the Cliffhangers girl's dorms. She arrives to find Taylor lying in bed.  
  
"Taylor?" Sophie walks over and shakes Taylor's leg. "Taylor, you're missing kitchen duties, if you don't want to. . ." Sophie stops in mid sentence as Taylor rolls over and looks up at her. "Good you're awake." Sophie pulls the sheets off of Taylor. Taylor is lying fully clothed. "I suggest if you don't want to suffer. . ." Taylor pulls the covers up over her again. "suffer the consequences. . you need to get to the kitchen."  
  
Sophie pulls the covers back down only to have Taylor sit up and pull the covers back over her.  
  
"I'm tired of doing this Taylor." Sophie takes a seat on Taylor's bed. "Only you can choose whether or not you're ready to move on. No matter how much we'd like to, Peter and I can not make that choice for you." Sophie looks over at Taylor. Taylor just pulls the blankets up over her head. "I never thought you'd let Grant win." Taylor pulls the blankets down and gives Sophie an evil look. "By you lying here refusing to live your life, you are doing nothing but letting him control your life. I never thought you would let someone other than you control your life."  
  
Taylor stares at Sophie for a few minutes, then rolls her eyes. Taylor then pulls the sheets back over her head. Sophie shakes her head and leaves the room.  
  
*********  
  
Dining Room  
  
Lunch  
  
Peter and Sophie are talking at the counselor's table.  
  
"She won't move Peter. I'm not sure we can do much for her."  
  
"We get her and take her to the infirmary where she can have a constant eye on her." Peter takes a sip of orange. "That'll give us enough time to decide what to do with her. Whether or not it'll be best for the group if she leaves and goes to public school for the day or to move her to another group." Waiting for a reaction from Sophie.  
  
"Let her go to public school?" Sophie's tone is that of astonishment. "You said it yourself, she's not ready for public school." "Then we may have to transfer her to another group."  
  
"It won't work. It took her several weeks here to even begin to trust us a little bit. If we move her, we've cut that line of trust."  
  
"I know Soph, but all our time can not be spent just on one student. We may have no choice but to let her go to public school. Who knows, she may get better there." Sophie gives Peter this doubtful look. "Then when she hits rock bottom, we will still be here." Peter sets his glass down and looks at his wife lovingly. "She has to be the one to choose the path she'll live. We can only point her in the right direction, she has to be the one to walk it. I'll see if I can make special arrangements to allow her to attend during the mornings and then do groups here in the afternoons. We are all this girl has. Shelby said it best when she told us she didn't know how not to be mean and closed. She had lived that life for so long. Taylor's been living this life most of hers, she needs time to get out."  
  
"If Shelby and Jesse want to go?"  
  
"I doubt they will, but we will deal with it if it comes up."  
  
*********  
  
At the Cliffhanger's Table  
  
Daisy and Shelby are chatting by themselves as usual. Juliette is watching Ezra show Trey, the newbie, around. Scott, being on shuns, is sitting at a table all by himself. He has been keeping his eye on Shelby every time he glances up.  
  
"This is where we usually eat our lovely meals." Ezra says putting his tray down on the table that the girls are at. Trey puts his tray down next to Ezra's.  
  
"Well are you going to introduce us?" Juliette asks looking up eagerly. She has always welcomed any distraction to take everyone's attention off her plate of food and how little she has been eating.  
  
"Juliette this is Trey." Ezra points to Juliette who is bubbling with joy. "Trey this is Juliette."  
  
"Nice to meet you Trey." Juliette extends her hand to shake his, Trey politely shakes hers.  
  
"and in the anti social corner of the table is sitting Daisy and Shelby." Ezra points out who each is.  
  
"It's nice to meet everyone." Trey replies nodding his head towards the girls.  
  
"You can say that again." Shelby says under her breath, but really loud enough for everyone to hear. She catches Scott glancing over at her and giving an evil look to the newbie.  
  
Ezra and Trey sit down and start to eat their lunches. Trey takes one bit and goes to spit it back out.  
  
"How do you guys eat this?"  
  
"Oh come on it's not that bad." Ezra says shoveling a spoon full of whatever is on his plate. "You get use to it."  
  
The group continues to eat, when it dawns on Ezra that he has not introduced everyone.  
  
"There are two more students in the Cliffhangers who are not with us. Sitting over by himself is Scott. He's on shuns till Peter feels he no longer needs them."  
  
"So take a good luck, because it might take forever." Daisy adds in.  
  
"Shuns?"  
  
"It's where you are not allowed to talk to anyone or socialize." Juliette answers smiling at Trey. "It's supposed to help you get refocused."  
  
Trey shakes his head as if he understands.  
  
"Whose the other one?"  
  
"Taylor" Ezra looks around the dining room and is unable to find Taylor. "Actually, I have no clue as to why she's not with us."  
  
"Her usual rebelling. You might not see her for a few weeks once Peter gets done with her either." Daisy explains in a dry tone. "I'll try and sneak ya a picture of her so you'll know who to stay away from."  
  
The Cliffhangers sit silent eating their lunch. Well most of them are eating, Juliette is to busy making eyes at Trey, who is trying his hardest to not notice. Ezra is starting to play with his food and Daisy trying not to laugh at him. Shelby keeps looking up from her plate to Scott. Every time they make eye contact, Shelby looks away quickly.  
  
Sophie approaches the Cliffhanger table.  
  
"We are going to have group after history this afternoon. It will be in the lodge, so don't be late."  
  
Sophie leaves the table and follows Peter out of the dining room. Rodger, Jeff and another counselor soon follow the two outside. The small group of counselor's head to the Cliffhanger Girl's dorm. This draws the attention of the Cliffhangers.  
  
"Wow, isn't this interesting." Shelby watches the small group of counselor's. she gets up and clears her tray.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To watch."  
  
"You'll get in trouble." Juliette warned.  
  
"I have a feeling it'll be worth it."  
  
Shelby goes out. Then there is this chain reaction that each of the Cliffhangers clear their trays. Each one goes out and follows Shelby to the girl's dorm. Peter notices that they have drawn the attention of the Cliffhangers.  
  
"What are you all doing out here? Do you not have English to get to?"  
  
"Where's Taylor?" Shelby asks.  
  
"She's won't get out of bed." Sophie replies.  
  
"And you really think sending in a group of adults is going to help?" Shelby replies almost sarcastically, but caringly. "Man you guys just don't get it do you?"  
  
Peter stops the group from going in. he takes a moment to think things through. He had not done this because he's been so outta focused and frustrated with Taylor.  
  
"Think you can? ? ?"  
  
"Yes" Shelby replies interrupting. "You said it yourself when Kat was down." Shelby stands up straight and looks around at Daisy, Juliette, Scott, Ezra and Trey. "When one is down, we are all down."  
  
"You're not just doing this to get out of English?" Jeff asks a little suspicious.  
  
"No." All but Trey say in a caring voice.  
  
"Okay then." Peter turns around and looks at the determined looks of the Cliffhangers. "We'll out here if you need us."  
  
*********  
  
Taylor remains laying in bed. Shelby enters first followed by the other Cliffhanger girls. Taylor looks over and rolls over not facing the others. She then pulls the sheets back over her head.  
  
"Oh no you don't."  
  
Shelby walks over and yanking the sheets off Taylor. Shelby has yanked them so hard that they come off the bed all together. Taylor sits up glaring at Shelby. Taylor then flutters her eyes trying hard to keep them open.  
  
"You've taken something haven't you?" Shelby asks looking around the dorm. Taylor tries her hardest not to fall out of the bed, but is unsuccessful. Taylor falls onto the ground laughing as the drugs she has taken start to take more of an effect on her. "Go get Peter."  
  
Shelby says to Juliette. Daisy and Shelby try to help the laughing Taylor onto bed. Peter and Sophie enter.  
  
"She's higher than a kit." Daisy replies giving up on moving Taylor.  
  
"Where'd she get them?" Peter asks.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Rodger and Jeff enter.  
  
"Let's get her to the infirmary, then come back and search the dorm."  
  
Rodger and Peter help to carry Taylor. Jeff was trying to but ended up hitting his knee off of the desk and really bruising it. Sophie and Daisy help take Jeff to the infirmary as they follow the other three out.  
  
Outside Trey, Ezra and Scott are all watching Peter and Rodger carry the laughing Taylor.  
  
"That's Taylor." Ezra replies introducing Trey to her.  
  
Juliette, Daisy and Shelby have all made their way outside. Shelby all of a sudden leans against the railing grabbing at the side of her stomach.  
  
"Shelby." Scott says noticing the painful look on her face. He runs over to her side as the rest of the Cliffhangers gather around.  
  
********* 


	29. Shelby

Chapter 29 Shelby  
  
*Note: a lot of people have been wondering about what happened to Shelby and Jess's mother, well, she didn't make it through the accident (next time I'll write it a little less confusingly). That's how Peter and Sophie got custody of Shelby & Jess. I didn't really go into detail, just picked up the story like days later or weeks later (I'll have to go back and read it meself). I do hope this little note clears anything up. That's how Shelby sorta "relapsed" back to her "old street/tough girl act". All the feelings that they are holding in will come out eventually. If not in this story, then in the spin off.  
  
Cliffhanger Girl's Dorm Outside Porch  
  
Shelby has taken a seat on the step of the dorm. She is doubled over in pain, clutching her left side. Scott has run over to see if she is okay.  
  
"Go get Peter." Scott says to Auggie, who then takes off running towards the infirmary where Peter and Rodger have taken Taylor to be monitored. A few minutes later, a nurse, Peter and Sophie come running with Auggie to the Cliffhanger Girl's dorm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nurse asks alarmed looking at Shelby in anguishing pain. Shelby can't speak, but continues to hold her left side. She tries to exam Shelby put is unable to have her sit up straight.  
  
"I don't know, she just went down after coming out of the dorm." Scott reports.  
  
"Call 911 and get an ambulance here right away." The nurse looks at Peter. Peter takes off towards his office.  
  
********* At the hospital  
  
Shelby is once again lying in a hospital bed. She is staring out the same window as last time. Peter and Sophie have left to call and check on the other students. Doctor Amy enters Shelby's room.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Amy asks picking up Shelby's chart and looking over it.  
  
"A little." Shelby continues to stare out the window.  
  
Amy walks over and takes a seat in front of Shelby. She hesitates with what is about to ask, but as a doctor, moves on.  
  
"I have to ask you, Shelby. When was the last time you've had sex?" Shelby's uncomfortable movement answers Amy's dreadful question. "When you were raped?" Shelby shook her head yes. "You haven't had your period since then have you?"  
  
"No." Shelby quietly replies.  
  
"You have what is called an atopic pregnancy. Your fetus is stuck in your left fallopian tube. You need immediate surgery to remove it." Shelby just stares at her taking everything in. "Would you like me to tell Peter and Sophie for you?" Amy asks encouragingly.  
  
"No, I don't want them to know anything." Shelby protests.  
  
"I cannot give out any information without your approval. However, I really encourage you to share what is going on. They both care for you. I can see that. Plus you're going to need someone to keep an eye on you for a few days afterwards." Amy stops there not really wanting to say the rest of what she has too.  
  
"What is it?" Shelby asks reading into Amy's sudden stop of information.  
  
"Since your rape is documented, I am mandated to report the findings to Child Protective Services."  
  
"Oh." Shelby diverts her eyes from Amy's and back to staring out the window.  
  
"I will leave you with this little bit." Amy stands and gathers her belongings. "This is where friends might come in handy."  
  
Amy leaves Shelby staring out of the window. She meets Peter and Sophie in the hall. Peter is standing talking on the nursing desk phone to Rodger. Sophie is standing beside him, a look of despair on her face.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Doing better with some medication."  
  
"May we see her now?"  
  
"Go right ahead." Sophie goes to run into Shelby's room; Amy puts her hand on Sophie's arm. "Give her time to tell you what's going on."  
  
Sophie shakes her head in understanding and walks to the room. Peter is finishing up his conversation with Rodger.  
  
"No no, leave Taylor in the infirmary and have Daisy and another counselor watch over her tonight." Peter listens to Rodger speak for a few seconds. "Thanks a lot man." Peter hangs up the phone and follows Sophie into Shelby's room.  
  
They find Shelby sitting with her knees pulled to her chest. She has her head lying on top of her knees staring out the window. Sophie and Peter approach the bed cautiously.  
  
"You really scared us kiddo." Sophie says smiling at Shelby.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay." Shelby replies distantly.  
  
"Amy is refusing to disclose what is going on. Is there something you want to tell us?" Sophie asks trying to get Shelby to talk. Shelby shakes her head no. Sophie looks at her unbelievingly. "Shelby. . ."  
  
"Sophie, not right now." Shelby says interrupting her. "I just want to be by myself."  
  
"Okay, we will respect your wishes." Peter chimes in before Sophie can say anything.  
  
Peter escorts Sophie out of the room.  
  
"Are you just going to let her fall back into herself?" Sophie boldly accuses Peter.  
  
"Think Sophie, she's been through a lot. Think about what this might be."  
  
Sophie stands back and looks at Peter, she starts to think things through. She then gets this skeptical look on her face.  
  
"No, Peter she can't. She's told me that she's had her period."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time she lied." Peter says looking towards Shelby's hospital room.  
  
"She must feel so confused."  
  
A nurse goes into Shelby's room and comes out a few minutes later. She walks up to Peter and Sophie.  
  
"Are you Sophie?" The nurse asks Sophie.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shelby wishes to see you."  
  
Sophie glances over at Peter. He gives her an encouraging hug. Sophie then goes to Shelby's room. Sophie enters and takes the seat next to Shelby's bed. Shelby continues to stare out the window, refusing to look at Sophie. She stares with a blank emotionless face.  
  
"I have to have surgery." Shelby's tone is emotionless. "I have an atopic pregnancy."  
  
"Oh Shelby." Sophie has tears forming in her eyes.  
  
The two sit in silence, Sophie unsure of what to do. Shelby remains emotionally shut down. She just stares out the window.  
  
********* 


	30. Realization

*Sorry about my editing skills. I've always gotten yelled at by professors for not proofreading my papers and for not going into detail with things. The detail is in my head and if I write it one way, I assume whoever is reading it can read between the lines. Sorry about that, it's just the way I think. I'll try to explain things better as I go on; this is my first published fanfiction and the first I'm planning on finishing. Mistake in Chapter 29 with Auggie is supposed to be Ezra instead. For some reason I had Auggie on the brain (LOL). I do hope confusion gets cleared up. Not all might b/c some characters are meant to be confusing. LOL. Hope you enjoy and the reviews are helping as well. Keep up the help, much thanks to ya'll.  
  
Chapter 30 Realization  
  
A Day Later. . . Hospital Room 8:30PM  
  
Peter Scarbrow finds himself sitting alone in the waiting room of the hospital. Shelby, one of his students, had just gone into have surgery. On TV the news can be heard. A meteorologist is giving the report for rain and thunderstorms all week. Peter shakes his head with disgust at the weather; just what he wanted to deal with on top of everything else he is dealing with. Two of his students Taylor and Shelby, the hardest yet, have shut down completely. Both girls had chosen a life of prostitution over living at home with their molesters. They had begun to open up to he and Sophie, but shut down immedialy. Shelby shut down and went back behind that thick concrete wall when he mother died a little over 2 months ago. It was found out that Taylor's father, then Senator Alexander McPhearson, was a client of Shelby's. Scott, then Shelby's boyfriend, had punched the Senator and ended up in the hospital. Shelby had run off again. She was found three days later and brought to the hospital. Shelby had told her secret of running and finding drugs. It was easy to offer herself as payment for the drugs; she had done so many times before. She even went as far as going to the hotel with her client, now known to be Grant Tarrant (Taylor's rapist). Shelby told of how she changed her mind and said no, but ended up being drugged and raped by Grant. Now Shelby had been pregnant with Grant's baby, an atopic pregnancy that was putting her life in danger. Then there was Alexander Taylor, with amazing athletic ability. She had been ranked in the top five in the country for in basketball at the point guard position. Then she turned to drugs and ran away, all after she had became pregnant. She had an abortion not to long afterwards. He was beginning to doubt his abilities in being able to handle their situations. Peter stared at the TV as reports of violence and vandalism filled the screen. Then a picture of Grant Tarrant and Alexander McPhearson appear on the screen. Peter reached for the remote and turned up the volume.  
  
Reporter "In other news today, informal charges of statutory rape, rape, molestation, child pornography and other various charges are being brought against a former employer of former Senator, now Ambassador of England, Alexander McPhearson. Grant Kameron Tarrant is now being investigated after one of his many victims came forward and reported what he had done to them. Ambassador McPhearson could not be reached for comment. It is told that he is flying back to the states to help clear these charges. More on this story as it develops. Now here's sports with Ryan Bryant."  
  
Peter is caught staring at the scene when Sophie walks in, followed by Jess, Shelby's youngest sister.  
  
"Hey." Sophie says to get his attention.  
  
"Hi." Peter's attention turns to Jess.  
  
"She couldn't sleep and was upset. I just had to bring her." Sophie explains before Peter could say anything.  
  
"Okay." Peter says and then pats a chair next to him. "Why don't you take a seat Jess?"  
  
"Have you heard anything?" Sophie asks taking a seat beside Jess, whose eyes are red and swollen from crying.  
  
"Not yet." Peter rubs the back of his head with his hand. "How are things at Horizon?"  
  
"The Cliffhangers were not asleep when I left. Jeff and Rodger are letting them camp out in the lodge."  
  
"That's understandable. How's Taylor?"  
  
"In the infirmary, being watched by the nurse and Daisy. Amy stopped by and reports that all vital signs are normal. She took blood to see exactly what was taken. She said she could stay at the infirmary as long as her signs remain normal." Sophie stops off there and Peter looks at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sophie glances over at Jess, who is now staring at the TV with a blank stare on her face. She decides to go on figuring Jess isn't really listening.  
  
"Peter, we found a whole lot of drugs in Taylor's bags and belongings." Peter looks at Sophie as if she's gone mad.  
  
"We searched everything thoroughly I thought?"  
  
"The drugs were sewn into the bag between the patting. There was no way to tell that they were there. The patting was placed just right that if you did a sweep over the bag, it felt normal. The stitching looked as if it had been done professionally."  
  
"What type of drugs?" Peter asks shaking his head in anger.  
  
"Various."  
  
"Type Sophie?"  
  
Sophie hesitates, but continues with a stern look from Peter.  
  
"A little bit of ecstasy, uppers, downers, caffeine pills, sleeping pills." Sophie takes a deep breath and then adds. "Psychotropic pills. It looks as if she was either planning on selling to other students. She had them marked off into sections and doses. Amy thinks she might have taken some sleeping pills, that's why she hasn't been able to stay awake. It wasn't a dose enough to harm her. Not with her normal vital signs. Child Protective Services weren't too happy about having to come back another day, but what else can ya do."  
  
"Have you seen the news? Grant's being investigated for statutory rape, molestation and other various charges are being brought into play."  
  
"Good, I hope they fry the son of a bitch." Sophie's tone is full of hatred and spite.  
  
"What about the newbie? Learn anything about him." Peter wants to change the subject, even though he feels exactly the way his wife does.  
  
"Still denies ever doing drugs. We'll find out if he's telling the truth when his urine drugs screen comes back."  
  
A doctor dressed in scrubs interrupts them when he appears in the doorway.  
  
"Are you the guardians of one Shelby Merrick?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"She's now in recovery. We got to the fetus in time before it did any real harm. She should have a full recovery."  
  
"Fetus?" Comes Jess's quiet voice. "Shelby was pregnant?" Jess's question if full of surprise and confusion.  
  
"Honey, we'll explain everything after we see Shelby." Sophie puts her arms around a stunned Jess. "We can see her?"  
  
"She should be a wake by now, bit groggy, but yes, you can see her. Two at a time right now."  
  
"I want to go first." Jess says sternly.  
  
"Okay, I'll take you." Sophie squeezes Jess shoulders and the two leave the waiting room.  
  
As Jess is out of the waiting room, Peter grabs Sophie's hand tightly. She responds by grabbing his hand tight. She gives him a half smile and then follows Jess out towards Shelby's room.  
  
*********  
  
At Horizon  
  
Taylor is lying in the hospital bed, whatever drugs she had taken, the effects have worn off. She stares up at the ceiling, then over at a shadowy figure sitting next to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Taylor asks as her eyes start to become focused.  
  
"Daisy." Comes Daisy's unamuzed, flat tone.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Just a day, why were you planning on more?" Daisy sees a small smile develop on Taylor's face. "They're coming back you know?" Taylor gives her a confusing look. "Child Protective Services, everyone knows you took those pills so you didn't have to talk to them, but they'll be back another day." Daisy informs Taylor.  
  
The two sit in silence as Daisy goes back to reading her book.  
  
"I don't get you." Daisy blurts out putting her book down. Taylor looks at her shaking her head in confusion. "Why are you keeping quiet? Why haven't you tried to get help, turn the bastard in."  
  
"You don't understand." Taylor sits up looking at Daisy as if she's broken a golden rule. "There's more than any of you will ever know."  
  
"We're not here to judge you. You can't move on until there's closure."  
  
"Closure? I want to kill the son of a bitch." Taylor sits up tears of anger begin to fill her eyes. "Is that closure enough?" Taylor takes a deep breath and continues. "I've wanted to my whole life. He has given me the ability to hate someone so much that I could take his life with no remorse. Do you know how that makes me feel?"  
  
"Shelby felt the same way about her step-father. She had the strength to call the police instead."  
  
Taylor lets out a small laugh.  
  
"Shelby lived in a completely different world than I did. I lived in a world of politicians, boarding schools and adultery. All the adultery going on is just hidden behind money and charisma. Nobody believes anybody in my world could do any such thing. All that is for the poor."  
  
"We are all human."  
  
"Tell that to my father."  
  
"What was he like?" Daisy dares go into the subject.  
  
"I don't really know. We've never spent any quality time together. He wouldn't even come to the schools when I got kicked out. He'd just write them a check or send. . ." Taylor's voice gets quieter. "Grant."  
  
"When are you going to stop him from controlling your life?"  
  
"He's not controlling my life, I am."  
  
"Are you really?" Daisy looks at Taylor with an 'as if' look. Taylor just lies back down and continues to stair up at the ceiling, thinking over what Daisy has just said.  
  
********* Hospital Shelby's Room  
  
Jess enters followed by Sophie. Shelby is lying partially awake in bed.  
  
"Jess?" Shelby looks over and squints to see who else is in the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"What's been going on? Why haven't you told me anything?" Shelby holds her head as Jess gets a little louder and angrier. "You not telling me things, just like you didn't tell me about what Walt did to you."  
  
"Where is this coming from?" Shelby manages to get out. She wipes her hands over her face to help her concentrate.  
  
"Jess, I think we should talk about this later." Sophie puts a hand on Jess's shoulder encouraging her to change the subject. Jess just shrugs off Sophie's hand.  
  
"I couldn't tell anyone about. . ." Shelby says this next word with such sourness. "Walt."  
  
"You let it happen to me." Jess blurts out. "You knew and you let him."  
  
"Are you blaming me for what he did?" Shelby yells back.  
  
"Yes!!!" Jess turns and leaves the room.  
  
Shelby just sits on the bed, trying really hard to stay awake and comprehend what just happened. She looks up at Sophie confused and hurt, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'll try and talk to her." Sophie goes to leave.  
  
"Don't, let me." Shelby stops Sophie from going out. "When I feel better of course." Sophie nods her head in understanding. "I hope that you don't take this personally, but I want to be by myself."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Sophie goes back out into the waiting room. Sophie enters the waiting room, where Jess is sitting balled up on the corner chair. Peter is standing watching everything perplexed. Sophie walks over and just puts her arms around him and pulls him tightly to her. Peter holds Sophie in response to this.  
  
********* 


	31. Child Protection Services

Chapter 31 Child Protection Services/Grant  
  
Outside on the porch of the administration office, unknown to the group inside, sit the Cliffhangers. Inside the administration building sits Taylor. Before her sit a child protection service worker, the district attorney and Grant's attorney. To the left of Taylor sits Peter. To her right sits Sophie.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Grant's attorney asks rather annoyed.  
  
"I'm waiting on my colleague to bring the video camera." The CPS worker replies nonchalantly.  
  
"Video camera?" Taylor tenses up. "Nobody told me there'd be a video camera."  
  
There's a knock on the door. Peter stands and opens the door. The other CPS worker enters with the video equipment. Taylor watches as the worker starts to set up.  
  
"Why does it have to be video taped?" Taylor becomes extremely defensive.  
  
"So we don't misinterpret the information given."  
  
Peter and Sophie look at each other and then to Taylor. Taylor's hands begin to shake to where she's having a hard time controlling them. Sophie gives Peter a worried look and draws his eyes to Taylor's eyes.  
  
"Ready to begin?" The sitting CPS worker asks the one setting up.  
  
"I'll need her to move to another place. She's the only one that can be on the tapes."  
  
Seeing that Taylor is in no condition to move, Peter and Sophie move instinctively to other seats. The setup CPS worker gives a nod that he is ready to the sitting CPS worker. The sitting CPS worker reads off a case file number.  
  
"I lied." Taylor blurts out. Everybody's mouth drops.  
  
"Pardon?" The sitting CPS worker asks.  
  
"I lied, I made everything up."  
  
The District Attorney looks at her interestingly. Grant's attorney gets a smile of triumph on his face. Peter and Sophie look perplexed. The two CPS workers look at each other confused.  
  
"Can I go now?" Taylor asks wiping her now sweaty hands on her pants.  
  
Nobody speaks for a few minutes. Everyone just sits and looks at each other. Taylor refuses to make eye contact with anyone.  
  
"May I go now? I have to use the bathroom."  
  
"Go ahead." Peter says watching Taylor as she gets up to leave.  
  
Taylor has her hand on the knob and is just about to turn the handle. . .  
  
"I've seen the tapes. . ." The District Attorney says calmly.  
  
"What tapes?" Grant's attorney asks.  
  
Taylor stops dead in her tracks. She keeps her back to the DA.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She turns and with an angry tone says. "I told you, I lied."  
  
"Alexandra Taylor, you are not the only one he has done this too."  
  
"Who else?" Taylor's heart sinks.  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Who else?" Taylor's voice now comes out demanding, shaking and angry.  
  
"I truly can't say. Not till after the trial. I don't want to jeopardize the case with tampered evidence."  
  
"Why do you need me if you supposedly have tapes?"  
  
"I want to see these alleged tapes." Grant's attorney demands.  
  
"We'll need to see these tapes as well." The CPS worker informs.  
  
"The whole damn world doesn't need to know what's on those tapes." Taylor's temper is now starting to show through.  
  
"So the tapes do exist?" The CPS worker's tone is questioning.  
  
"Well obviously if he has them." Taylor sarcastically replies.  
  
"There's no need to be hostile." The CPS worker says to Taylor.  
  
"Bite me." Taylor responds back.  
  
"Taylor." Comes Peter's gentle commanding tone. "Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
"I have to use the bathroom."  
  
"I'll take you." Sophie stands.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter."  
  
"You're a runner."  
  
"This is stupid."  
  
"Well do you have to go or not." "Not." Taylor sits down again in front of the camera.  
  
"Shall we continue then?" The sitting CPS worker asks.  
  
"Alexandra are you ready?"  
  
"What do you think?" She glares at everyone in the room.  
  
The CPS worker begins to ask Taylor questions. With each question asked, Taylor's body language shows that she is extremely uncomfortable and getting angry.  
  
********* An hour later. . .  
  
The CPS workers are gathering up their equipment. Grant's attorney looks pail as he puts his papers away. The District Attorney gathers all his papers as well.  
  
"Can we deal?" Grant's attorney asks as they both go to leave.  
  
"Not in this life time. I'm going to make sure that your client never gets out."  
  
The DA and Grant's attorney leave. The CPS have finished gathering up their equipment and are about to leave.  
  
"We'll be in touch." The CPS worker that was sitting says. "Probably tomorrow to go over Shelby Merricks case."  
  
Peter shakes his head in acknowledgement. The CPS workers shut Peter's door and leave the three by themselves.  
  
"I don't want anyone at the trial." Taylor breaks the silence.  
  
"We want to be there for support." Sophie replies.  
  
"Support?" Taylor gives a little smug laugh. Then her tone turns to complete anger. "What? You think those videos are home movies?"  
  
"Of course not, but. . ."  
  
"Taylor, We will respect your wishes." Peter interrupts Sophie. Peter looks at his watch. "Wow, it's lunch time."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Sophie asks.  
  
"No. I want to be by myself." Taylor sees the look on Sophie's face. "I'm not going to run."  
  
"Okay, but I expect you to be in classes after lunch."  
  
"Fine." Taylor leaves Peter's office. Outside she runs into the Cliffhangers. Peter and Sophie are close behind her unsure as to whether or not to trust that she won't run.  
  
"How'd everything go?" Ezra asks.  
  
"What the hell kinda of a question is that?" Taylor's anger startles Ezra and the group.  
  
"Sorry for caring." Ezra says standing up with the others and starts off towards the dining hall.  
  
"Nobody asked you too." Taylor yells after them.  
  
Taylor quickly makes her way through the group and takes off running. Sophie goes to take off after her, but Peter stops her when he sees her running towards the dorms. When Taylor arrives at the dorm, she quickly goes over to her bags. When she can't find them she quickly rips through everyone else's belongings. Her bags are nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Taylor goes over to her bed space and starts to rip through all her hiding spots. She is not finding any of her stash. She begins to go through everyone else's areas. When she is unable to find anything she becomes increasingly angry. She runs out of the dorm and takes off towards the docks. Shelby and Daisy, who were standing nearby the dorm talking, follow her. They watch as Taylor goes to the edge of the docks and stops. Taylor stands with her head up high and yells at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Feel better?" Daisy asks. Taylor, not knowing that Daisy and Shelby are behind her, jumps.  
  
"Screaming like that always made me feel better." Shelby says walking up behind her.  
  
"They took everything."  
  
"What?" Shelby looks at her confused. Taylor just glances back at her. "Oh. Did you really think they wouldn't do a check after your last little stunt?"  
  
"Do you know where I can score?"  
  
"You don't need that junk."  
  
"What the hell do you know what I need?"  
  
"I know that you don't need that junk you so desperately think you do."  
  
"Don't go preachin' to me about not needing anything. Especially when you went lookin' in your 'need'"  
  
"When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours?" Daisy is starting to get irritated and defends Shelby. "We are all here because everyone has given up on us. We are all here because we've made huge mistakes in our lives. We're here to get our lives back on track."  
  
"My life has never been 'on track'." Taylor mocks. "My life has never been 'normal'."  
  
"Normality...whatever it is.isn't so bad." Daisy meets Taylor's mocks.  
  
"What is everyone doing down here? Everything okay?" Sophie arrives at the docks and looks at each of the girls.  
  
"Everything's fine. We are just releasing some stress, doing one of Peter's scream exercises." Daisy answers for everyone.  
  
"Okay. You're late for class so you better get going."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Shelby sarcastically replies as she and Daisy begin to head back up the docks.  
  
Taylor goes to follow them and Sophie pulls her aside.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. How should I feel?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm here if you really need to talk."  
  
"I know, ya'll keep saying that."  
  
Sophie and Taylor stand there in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"May I go now? I don't want to be extremely late."  
  
Sophie shakes her head yes and Taylor takes off towards where they are having class outside.  
  
********* Later that night.  
  
Sophie and Peter are doing dorm checks. They meet up outside of the administration building.  
  
"Everyone asleep?" Peter asks as Sophie sits beside him on the stairs.  
  
"All but Shelby and Taylor."  
  
"That's not a big surprise."  
  
A car's headlights can be seen coming down the road. The car pulls up in front of the administration building. The District Attorney prosecuting Grant steps out. He has a grim look on his face.  
  
"Mr. & Mrs. Scarbrow, I'm sorry to bother you so late but I have urgent news."  
  
"Please call us Peter and Sophie and go ahead and come into my office."  
  
The three enter the administration building and go back to Peter's office.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Grant made bail."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"A few hours ago he was found dead in a hotel room. There's an investigation. The detectives unsure as to whether it was suicide or homicide."  
  
This leaves Peter and Sophie both stunned.  
  
********* 


	32. Doubt

Chapter 32 Doubt  
  
Tuesday  
  
Taylor is sitting in front of Peter. Her face reveals the disbelief she has over what Peter had just told her about Grant.  
  
"I want to see the body." Taylor's tone is full of doubt.  
  
"It's over Taylor."  
  
"I don't believe you." Taylor looks at Peter with a cautious look on her face.  
  
Silence  
  
"Okay, if you think that it'll comfort you more, I'll talk to the District Attorney and see what we can do." Peter picks up the phone and dials the number. "Why don't you go ahead and go to class and I'll talk to you at lunch."  
  
Taylor stares at Peter blankly and then does as he asks. Outside Taylor is walking towards the Cliffhangers who are now in English class being taught by Sophie. Taylor just sits down behind the group, not making eye contact with anyone. Shelby glances over and sees Taylor just sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest.  
  
"For homework I want a two page response to Shakespeare's Macbeth."  
  
There are a few groans as the Cliffhangers stand and start to disappear for what little free time they have before having to go on meal duties. The boys go over start a mini football game with a few other students from other various groups.  
  
"Gee, what do we do know with this little free time we have?" Daisy sarcastically asks.  
  
"We could go over and watch the boys." Juliette suggests.  
  
"What would Auggie think if he found you watching other boys?" Shelby questions playfully.  
  
Juliette ignores Shelby and goes over to watch the boys play. Daisy starts to follow Juliette.  
  
"Daisy." Shelby says.  
  
"What? There's really nothing else to do." Daisy continues to follow Juliette.  
  
"Ya coming?" Shelby looks over and asks Taylor. Taylor shakes her head no. "All righty then." Shelby joins the rest of the girls on the sidelines.  
  
Sophie who was standing back a little ways approaches Taylor. "Do you want to talk about it?" Taylor shakes her head no. "Are you thinking of running?" Taylor again shakes her head no. "Okay." Sophie leaves Taylor sitting on the ground and joins Peter on the sidelines of the now growing football game.  
  
"How's she doing?" Peter asks with his hands in his pockets swinging back and forth.  
  
"Don't know." Sophie puts her arms around her husband. "She won't talk." There is uproar of cheering as Trey catches a pass by Adam, a Grizzle Bear student, and enters for a touch down. Scott was defending him.  
  
"Is that all you got preppy?" Trey gets up in Scott's face. His cocky attitude starts get on Scott's nerves.  
  
"You better back off." Scott says trying to walk away from Trey.  
  
"Or what preppy?" Trey starts to laugh.  
  
"Looks like the honeymoon period is over with Trey." Peter says running up to the two before anything major starts. "All right you two, it's just a game." Peter looks at his watch. "Shouldn't the Cliffhangers be getting to the dining room?"  
  
The Cliffhangers leave the game. Peter holds Scott and Trey back.  
  
"What's going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing, sir." Trey says.  
  
"Nothing Peter."  
  
"Look I know that you two were competitive on the outside world. But here we work as a team. . .together, not against each other. Now go and help out your teammates in the dining room."  
  
Scott and Trey leave and walk to the dining room.  
  
"What is it with boys and testosterone?" Sophie asks.  
  
"They'll work things out." Peter says kind of doubtingly.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Sophie looks over to where Taylor is sitting. Taylor has yet to move from her spot.  
  
"What are we going to do about her?"  
  
"She wants to see the body." Peter informs Sophie.  
  
"Why?" Sophie questions.  
  
"Proof I guess. She's been lied to so often that she needs proof that this Grant person really is dead."  
  
"Is that healthy? Are you really going to let her?"  
  
"If it's what she needs to be able to move on, then yes."  
  
"So when is she going to do this?"  
  
"Friday, before the funeral." Peter looks at Sophie.  
  
"I'm taking her aren't I?" Sophie knows that look Peter has.  
  
"I would do it, but I have a financial meeting with our investors."  
  
"Where is the funeral being held?"  
  
"D.C."  
  
"D.C.?" Sophie looks at her husband. "Exactly how are we getting to D.C.?"  
  
"Flying. Tickets were already bought this afternoon."  
  
"and if she decides to run in D.C.?"  
  
"You think she will?"  
  
"I don't know." Sophie looks over at Taylor, who still hasn't moved. "This girl is impulsive and very unpredictable."  
  
"I'm not sure I can spare another staff." Peter stops and gets a smile on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How about a Senior Student going with you."  
  
"Who?" Sophie smiles a weak smile.  
  
"I don't know?" Peter gets a playful smile on his face.  
  
"Peter.." Sophie says in that knowing tone. "Who are you thinking about?"  
  
"Shelby?" Peter lets out.  
  
"Oh no, what I had to go through with her and Daisy. . .I'm not sure I'll be able to survive the two of them. Not to mention what those two did on the not so buddy, buddy hike."  
  
"I don't know, they seem different with each other now. Maybe a found respect." Peter looks at his wife innocently. "I just figured because Shelby's been where Taylor is, she might be of some help, but you're probably right. Shelby may turn out to be more worrisome then help. Who would you want to go with you?"  
  
"Roger"  
  
"You really think she's going to run?" Sophie slowly shakes her head yes as she continues to watch Taylor, who still hasn't really moved from the previous spot. "Okay then, I'll see to it that Roger is available to go with you and I would still like for another female staff or student to go as well. Who does Taylor get along with?" Sophie and Peter stand together trying to think of someone. "In a way, Shelby."  
  
"Okay, if I can get Roger, then I'll take Shelby as well."  
  
"Deal." Peter hugs Sophie. "Speaking of Roger."  
  
Roger approaches the couple, carrying a package.  
  
"Speaking of Roger what?" Roger glances over at Taylor, who has yet to move from that spot. "You want me to keep an eye on her?"  
  
"In a way yes. You, Sophie, Shelby and Taylor are going to take a little trip to D.C." Peter explains. "So you'll be keeping an eye on Taylor in D.C." Roger gives Peter a questioning look. "I'll explain everything in my office."  
  
"So when do we leave?" Roger looks at Sophie with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Tomorrow Night."  
  
"I'll be ready." Roger looks over at Taylor, who still hasn't moved.  
  
********* 


	33. Confrontations

Chapter 33 Confrontations Thursday Morning Day before Grant's Funeral Service  
  
D.C. Hotel Room  
  
Shelby and Sophie are sitting on one bed watching Taylor pace the room nervously. Sophie leans over and whispers to Shelby.  
  
"Has she said a word to you?"  
  
"Nope." Shelby watches with an amused look.  
  
"Taylor, maybe we should get you something to eat before we go?" Sophie suggests standing and trying to get Taylor to stop pacing.  
  
Taylor completely ignores her. There is a knock on the door and Sophie answers it.  
  
"How's she doing?" Roger asks peaking into the room and seeing Taylor pacing.  
  
"Not great." Sophie's has a worried tone. "I'm not sure we're doing the right thing?"  
  
"We'll never know." Roger holds up some papers. "I've got directions to the morgue."  
  
The two continue to talk. Shelby continues to watch Taylor pace.  
  
"Hello?" Shelby says waving her hand nervously in the air. "Anyone home?" She gets no response. "Would it help to know that I know what you're feeling?" Shelby continues to wave her hand in the air annoyed. Taylor stops and actually glances at Shelby. Shelby looks at her with a look of understanding, but tries to hide it under her rage. "Why don't you just stop pacing, I'm just as nervous and anxious as you are." Taylor clenches her fists shut still staring at Shelby. However she isn't really staring at Shelby, she staring past Shelby. Shelby looks to where Taylor is staring and then turns her attention back to Taylor. "You've been in this room before haven't you?" Taylor doesn't respond, she just stands and stares. "You know, it would be so much easier if you talked." Still no response. "Okay, I'm not going to try and go all therapeutic on you. You know where I am." Shelby stands and goes into the bathroom. Taylor doesn't move.  
  
The District Attorney arrives at their hotel.  
  
*********  
  
Back at Horizon  
  
Trey, Scott, Ezra and a few male Trailblazers have decided to play a pick up game of basketball. Daisy and Juliette are sitting on the sidelines.  
  
"It's so peaceful without Shelby and Taylor." Juliette takes a deep breath and looks around. "Don't you think so?" Juliette turns her attention to Daisy.  
  
"It is quieter." Daisy looks around at everyone. "And a lot more boring." Daisy turns her attention to Juliette. Juliette is watching Scott playing. Daisy gives a little laugh. "He loves Shelby." Daisy flatly says to Juliette. "Anyway, don't you have Auggie waiting for you on the outside?"  
  
"Whatever." Juliette says and keeps watching the boys play.  
  
Daisy just looks at Juliette and shakes her head. Daisy's attention is drawn to a younger girl, who belongs to the Grizzly Bears approaching them. The look on her face is of terror.  
  
"Are you Shelby?" She asks looking at Daisy.  
  
"No?" Daisy says in a questioning voice.  
  
"Is she Shelby?" The girl asks looking at Juliette who is engrossed in watching the boys. Daisy laughs a hysterical laugh.  
  
"No. Shelby's not here right now."  
  
"Oh." The girl looks around wondering what to do.  
  
"I'm one of Shelby's best friend, can I help you?" Daisy looks up at the girl, shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Try me. What is it about?"  
  
"It's about Jess."  
  
*********  
  
D.C. Crime Lab  
  
Taylor is dressed in a hospital gown. Beside her stands the D.A. and a police officer, both dressed in hospital gowns. Outside stand Shelby, Sophie and Roger.  
  
"This is too creepy." Shelby says watching Taylor. She looks at the body on the slab and then shutters. She quickly leaves the place and takes a seat over by a vending machine. She is searching for change standing by the coffee machine.  
  
"No caffeine" says a voice behind her.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Shelby says turning around laughing and seeing Sophie standing behind her. Shelby turns and starts to put what change she found into the coffee machine. Sophie walks up and pushes the return change button. "You are unbelievable." Shelby looks at Sophie annoyed.  
  
"You are still under school rules." Sophie says folding her arms.  
  
"Am I ever going to not be under school rules?" Shelby sarcastically asks taking her change out of the coffee machine.  
  
"When you graduate." Sophie answers the rhetorical question.  
  
"When I graduate?" Shelby turns and all of a sudden is filled with rage that she has been holding down ever since her mother had died. "Where the hell am I going to go when I graduate? Live with you and Peter under 'school rules'?" Sophie gives her a surprised look. "Don't look at me like that."  
  
Shelby turns and puts her change back into the machine. Sophie does nothing to stop her this time. Shelby pushes the large cup button and coffee begins to pure into the paper cup. She pulls it out and goes to take a drink. She blows on it when she finds it too hot. Shelby sits down in a nearby chair and just sips her coffee.  
  
Sophie turns and leaves Shelby. She goes to and finds Taylor still standing over the body. The D.A. has just come out.  
  
"She made a positive I.D." The D.A. informs.  
  
"Where's Shelby."  
  
"Cooling off." Sophie says.  
  
All three adults turn their attention back to the opened window. They see Taylor still standing over the body. Inside the room Taylor keeps looking over the deceased body of Grant Kameron Tarrant. She turns and with a flat look on her face leaves the room and joins the adults.  
  
********* Horizon  
  
Grizzly-Bear Female Dorm  
  
The young girl drags Daisy into the dorm. She walks over to where Jess's bed is. The girl pulls out something from underneath Jess's bed. She shows Daisy.  
  
"Get Peter Now." Daisy's face turns to complete shock.  
  
********* That Night  
  
D.C. Hotel Room  
  
Sophie checks on Taylor and Shelby who ended up sharing a bed together. Both girls appear to be sleeping. Sophie picks up the phone and dials Horizon's number. It rings busy. She hangs up the phone disappointed and turns one more time to check on the girls. Again, both appear to be sleeping. Sophie turns off the light and crawls into bed.  
  
Silence  
  
6 A.M  
  
Sophie is jolted awake when there is a loud thud in the hallway. She looks around the room. Then she gets out of bed. She walks over to check on Shelby and Taylor. Taylor is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Damnet!" Sophie mutters under her breath. "This is getting so old." Sophie says with frustration and exhaustion over coming her. She calls Roger on the phone.  
  
"I'm already on it." Comes his voice before Sophie even speaks. "She's knocked out the guard on duty."  
  
Sophie opens the door and sees the guard lying on the floor. Shelby steers awake.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Did Taylor say anything about leaving?"  
  
"NO." Shelby looks over at the empty space beside her. "She's gone again? This is getting so old." Shelby's tone matches Sophie's frustrated and exhausted tone.  
  
*********  
  
Friday  
  
D.C. Catholic Church  
  
Outside of the church is a long line of limo's and people dressed in black. Sectioned off across the street from the church is a police barricade where the media personal are stationed. If one did not know better, they would be fooled into thinking that there was a party going on.  
  
A large black stretched limo pulls up in front of the church. Ambassador Alexander Beau McPhearson and Cassandra McPhearson step out of the limo. The media goes haywire with photography and multiple questioning. Several hired bodyguards escort Alexander and Cassandra into the church. Unknown to them, Taylor is hiding in one of the private offices she had previously broken into. Alexander and Cassandra make their way up and greet Grant's parents and his sister, Rhea. A few more people enter before police close the doors. The priest begins the ceremony. A few people stand and begin to say positive things about Grant's character and so on.  
  
*********  
  
At the Hotel  
  
Roger is standing with Sophie and Shelby.  
  
"Where is the service being held?"  
  
"I don't know at some church."  
  
Shelby turns on the news. Roger and Sophie's attention is drawn at the news report.  
  
"In other news today the service of Grant Kameron Tarrant, a political leader in the making, is begin held today at St. John's Church. Everyone who is anyone in the world of politics is attending the service today."  
  
********* At Horizon Grizzly-Bears Girl's Dorm  
  
Peter comes running into the room followed by the young girl.  
  
"What is it Daisy?"  
  
Daisy points down at Jess's bed. Peter walks over and picks up one of the shirts. The sleeve has blood on it. He looks down and there are many shirts with blood on them. When he moves a few more of them, a little pocketknife falls out of one of the pockets.  
  
"Ann, Where is she now?" Peter addresses the question to the young girl.  
  
"She's on a nature hike with Jeff and Frank. I couldn't go because I told them I felt sick. Peter I lied, I just had to tell someone."  
  
"It's okay Ann, you're not in any trouble." Peter lays a reassuring hand on Ann's shoulder. "You did the right thing in telling us."  
  
*********  
  
D.C. Church  
  
Taylor had rooted long enough to find the churches communion wine. She is about done with the bottle when she makes her presence known by stepping into the chapel. Some people gasp as they recognize her. She begins to stagger her way down the aisle. Taylor looks over and catches Alexander's glance. Alexander makes his way over her.  
  
"Alexandra Taylor, just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Alexander mutters underneath his breath.  
  
"Paying the respect that is due." Taylor steps past him.  
  
Alexander nods in the direction of his bodyguards. They approach the pair.  
  
"Do not put your hands on me." Taylor yells.  
  
This stops the service. The bodyguards look at Alexander who nods that it is okay. They hesitate because everyone's attention is drawn to them. Taylor continues to stagger her way up to the coffin. She looks people in the eyes. She arrives a few minutes later.  
  
"How the hell can you people mourn?" Taylor turns and looks at Grant's made up body. "Don't ya'll know what he did? Or are you just pretending that nothing happened?"  
  
"Alexandra, why don't you sit with us?" Jonathan Tarrant, Grant's father, has made his way up to stop Alexandra.  
  
"You're son was a monster. How can you mourn him? We should be partying that he's dead."  
  
Jonathan puts a hand on her shoulder and Taylor violently yanks it off.  
  
"Do not touch me." Taylor warns and turns her attention back to Grant's corpse. There is complete silence in the audience.  
  
"I stand in the shower everyday and no matter how hard I scrub, I can never get clean because he took advantage of me. Alls I wanted was a kiss." Taylor begins to break down. "I never wanted to have sex." There are a large amount of gasps throughout the audience. "Everytime I try to sleep at night, I can't because I hear cries of a baby that does not exist because of him."  
  
"Alexandra Taylor McPhearson, you get back here right now." Comes Alexander's booming voice as he makes his way down the aisle and joins her at the front.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" Taylor accuses rather loudly.  
  
"Now is not the time for this." Alexander warns.  
  
"You knew and you didn't do anything about?" Taylor ignores Alexander's warnings. "You knew and you let him continue to take care of me." Taylor's eyes fill with rage and hurtfulness.  
  
"I will not stand here and listen to such horrendous accusations."  
  
"How could you?" Taylor pleads. "You're my father."  
  
"Not by my choice." Alexander finally spits out. "I gave your mother the money to get rid of you and she didn't."  
  
Alexander's words stun Taylor and she is unable to speak. After a few seconds she gains her composure.  
  
"You bastard."  
  
Roger and Sophie come running in just in time to see Alexander violently slap Taylor in the face. The slap is so hard that it knocks Taylor back to where she falls to the ground.  
  
"You are nothing but a mistake. You should have never been born." Alexander turns and leaves. Sophie is immediately at Taylor's side.  
  
"Let's get her outside." Roger says coming up and quickly helping Sophie get Alexandra to her feet. When Taylor passes out, Roger picks her up and carries her out.  
  
*********  
  
At Horizon  
  
Frank and Jeff have just brought the Grizzly-Bear group back to campus. Jeff has a wrap around his left wrist. Waiting for them are Peter and a female Grizzly-Bear Counselor, Jenny. Peter just looks at Frank and knows not to ask anymore. Peter makes his way right up to Jess.  
  
"Hey Jess, can you come over here so we can talk to you?" Jenny's soft assuring voice frightens her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we need to take you to the infirmary honey."  
  
"Why?" Jess begins to back away from them.  
  
"We found the knife."  
  
Jess looks at both of the frightened and confused. She falls to the ground on her knees and begins to sob. Jenny and Peter are right at her side.  
  
"Where have you been cutting?" Jenny asks quietly.  
  
Jess rolls up her sleeves on both arms to reveal many little superficial cuts.  
  
"Oh Jess." Peter's concerned voice makes her cry even harder. He goes over and puts his arms around her. He glances up at Jenny. "We'll have to set up a cot in the lodge and have a senior student or staff member with her all night. Right now, let's get her to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes Peter."  
  
The two help a limp Jess to her feet and escort her to the infirmary.  
  
********* 


	34. Returning

Hi everyone who've I let down by not updating frequently. What can I say, life has many curves and some things just need to take a back seat. Unfortunately for me that was my hobbies for the time. Hopefully I can figure out an ending and get the sequel going with more of the regular characters and not just my two taking over the story lines. My main characters, Trey and Taylor will continue to be there.  
  
Chapter 34 Returning  
  
Mt. Horizon Peter's Office 6AM  
  
Peter and Sophie are trying to catch up on mountains of paper work. Before each of them, stands three stacks of paper, about 2 feet tall. The stacks contain teacher, counselor and student evaluations, student reports and other busy paper work to keep the school a float. Sophie puts her signature at the end of a page and lays down that file. She then pulls a rather thick file (2 inches thick) off the top of the next stack. She looks at the name and then looks at her husband. Peter just glances at her above one of the papers he's working on.  
  
"You did this on purpose?" Sophie laughingly accuses. Peter just pretends not knowing.  
  
"Did what on purpose?" Peter goes back to signing his paper and pulling another file.  
  
"Gave me Taylor's file." Sophie laughs opening up the file. The reason for the thickness is that Taylor had been to several private schools and thrown out, before ending up at Horizon. At Horizon many negative reports and detentions have been given to Miss McPhearson. No schoolwork has been filed since Taylor continues to refuse to do it. Sophie reads over some more recent reports (about ¼ of the stack) and nothing seems to surprise her. "Still defiant and disruptive in group and school. Refusing to do the school work." Sophie mutters towards Peter. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Usually when a student is defiant and refusing to do anything (for months on end), Peter has them thrown out. But in Taylor's case, Peter and Sophie had become her guardians and therefore she is unable to leave the school. Plus, Peter would hate to give Taylor the satisfaction of being thrown out of Horizon. It appeared to be Taylor's goal and Peter's goal was to keep her at Horizon until she graduated. A goal Peter knows will stretch he and his wife's patience like no other student has before. Even Shelby did her schoolwork and both Taylor and Shelby are like two lost sisters, with their similar backgrounds and choices they have made. Shelby decided to let go and move on. Taylor on the other hand has decided to hold onto her hatred and not move on. Jess was somewhere in the middle, even though she didn't make the exact same choices as Shelby and Taylor. Peter and Sophie became Shelby and Jess's guardians as well, ever since the car accident that took their mother. Peter glances over at his calendar where the days are crossed off with a big red 'Sharpie' marker. Today's date had been circled in red and reads 'Jess returns'.  
  
"Jess comes back today." Peter says still looking at his calendar.  
  
"Reports say she's doing fine. She's back to learning how to cope in appropriate ways."  
  
Jess had been sent to inpatient counseling on a suggestion from Peter's good friend and school doctor. Jess had began to cut while Shelby was dealing with her own life and troublesomes. Jess didn't know how to handle her big sister seemingly separating, so she pulled a complete 180 in her personality and began to do things that they never thought she would.  
  
"They've also said that's she's back to always trying to be the perfect child."  
  
Peter and Sophie's conversation is interrupted when something slams against the window. Both get up and look out the window to find Scott, Trey and Adam (a Grizzly bear student) all playing catch with a football. Adam's throw got away from him. Scott is playing wide receiver and Trey corner back. Both are giving each other a hard time, but not fighting, more like pushing each other to get better. Taylor and Shelby are standing off to the side watching. Taylor is yelling something that Peter and Sophie cannot make out. Peter and Sophie decide to go outside for a little bit and see why they are up at 6AM.  
  
Outside.  
  
"Come on Adam, I can throw better than that." Taylor yells rather annoyed that she is not being allowed to play.  
  
"Girls should cheer, not play." Trey yells back still defending against Scott.  
  
"Adam's playing." Taylor sarcastically and angrily yells back.  
  
Adam stops and looks at Taylor. By now, Peter and Sophie have made their way out to watch for a little bit before disrupting their 'game'.  
  
"You do it then." Adam throws the ball a little off towards Taylor. Taylor quickly moves and catches the ball.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Taylor takes the ball and goes out, Adam sits out for a little. Scott and Taylor stand in a little huddle as Taylor gives Scott his route.  
  
"Go long and at the tree, fake right and go left. The ball will be there."  
  
Scott shakes his head and the two line up. Taylor hikes the ball and Scott takes off. Scott comes near the tree and Taylor launches a perfect spiraling ball towards where she told Scott to be. Scott fakes and goes left and the ball is right there for him. He catches it and then is tackled by Trey.  
  
"Nice." Scott jumps up and runs back with the ball. "We should play two on two. I get Taylor." Scott tosses her the ball.  
  
Trey looks at Taylor a bit amazed. Adam comes onto the field. Taylor makes her way over to Trey.  
  
"Even high I can beat you." Taylor smiles and whispers to him.  
  
"Girls should stay in the kitchen." Trey chastises.  
  
"Excuse Me?" Taylor laughs at Trey's seriousness.  
  
Before Trey can respond, Taylor tosses the ball back to Scott and then lines up like a receiver. Scott hikes the ball and Taylor takes off, with Trey close behind. Scott throws the ball and Taylor goes to catch it. Before the ball even reaches Taylor, Trey tackles Taylor and both end up on the ground. Trey is on top of Taylor, their faces not even an inch apart. Taylor quickly gives Trey a kiss. Adam watches with jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"I don't date Mary Magdalene's." Trey whispers as he stands up. Taylor kicks Trey as he gets up and Trey just looks down at her.  
  
"Alright you two." Peter and Sophie now make their presence known. "What are you all doing up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Shelby replies, Peter nods in understanding.  
  
"On Christmas Vacation, scouts are still wanting to see me. Figured I'd get some practice in before then." Scott explains. "Trey is helping me."  
  
"The rest of you?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." Adam says still watching Taylor who remains on the ground staring up at the sky. "I heard them outside and decided to join in."  
  
"Taylor?" Sophie asks looking over at her.  
  
"Just decided I needed my daily high." Taylor laughs as she sits up.  
  
Peter and Sophie look at each other unsure about whether to believe her or not. Sophie walks over and helps Taylor up. Sophie looks at Taylor's eyes. Taylor's eyes are a bit gazed over and dilated.  
  
"What did you take?"  
  
"God. . .Nothing." Taylor brushes herself off and goes to walk away. Sophie puts her hand on her shoulder. Taylor removes Sophie's hand from her shoulder. "Sophie, I didn't take anything." Taylor refuses to look Sophie in the eyes again.  
  
"Don't the Cliffhangers have breakfast duty?" Peter asks stepping over to intervene a little. "Why don't you go wash up and get to the kitchen."  
  
Scott, Trey and Adam all head off towards the boys dorm. Shelby and Taylor go to walk to the girl's dorm but are stopped by Peter and Sophie.  
  
"Shelby, your sister will be here in the afternoon. Then the five of us are going to have a little meeting about things."  
  
"Things?"  
  
"Like where you'll be going next year and all that."  
  
"Oh those things."  
  
"Taylor," Peter turns his attention to the young lady, who in turn refuses to look at him. "As for you, your placement testing is going to begin after breakfast and will take all of the morning and most of the afternoon." Taylor goes to protest but Peter cuts her off. "You don't want to know what will happen if you do not complete this testing." Peter puts his hand under Taylor's chin. He forces her to look him in the eyes. Peter is looking at glazed over and dilated eyes. He says nothing. "You two wake up Juliet and Daisy for kitchen duty."  
  
Shelby and Taylor make their way to one of the girl's dorms.  
  
"She's taken something hasn't she?" Sophie walks up and puts her arm into Peter's arm.  
  
"Yes, I'm not quit sure what it would be though. She seems to be functioning fine. We'll do another dorm check if necessary. I thought we got her stash the first time."  
  
"There are ways of getting contraband into the school Peter. Remember Shelby and her cigarettes? She had deliveryman sneak them in. What if Taylor's doing the same thing?"  
  
"We'll just have to keep an eye out on things."  
  
"Ready to get back to that paper work?" Sophie says mockingly.  
  
"It needs to be done before everyone leaves on Holiday."  
  
"What fun."  
  
Peter and Sophie make their way back to his office.  
  
********* 9:30AM  
  
Taylor is sitting at a table working on the math section of the test. She has a calculator out and is punching numbers when Sophie peaks in the room. Jeff is reading a book sitting in front of Taylor. He glances up and stands.  
  
"How's she doing?" Sophie asks keeping an eye on Taylor.  
  
"Ahead of schedule." Jeff reports. "She's doing it correctly?"  
  
"As far as I can tell. She's working hard and getting it done quickly."  
  
"Do you need relieved?"  
  
"No I'm good, we'll probably be done before lunch. Check back then."  
  
"Okay, will do."  
  
Jeff goes back in and takes his seat. Sophie pauses a little longer before she leaves. She runs into Peter who is coming to the same room.  
  
"I was just about to check up on them."  
  
"Jeff says that they are moving right along and should be done before lunch." Sophie reports to her husband.  
  
"She's really taking the test?"  
  
"Jeff says she's been working really hard."  
  
"No matter how hard I try, I will never understand that girl."  
  
"You and me both." Sophie pauses before gaining enough courage to ask. "So have you decided on what we are going to do when Shelby graduates and decides not to attend college?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Peter looks out the window of the administration building and sees his kids outside walking to class and hanging out.  
  
"I've got a history class to get to. We'll continue this later."  
  
Sophie and Peter exchange quick kisses and she heads out of the building.  
  
********* 1:30PM  
  
Shelby is sitting right outside of the administration building. Roger is late in bringing her sister, Jess, back. Peter comes out and sits down next to her.  
  
"Roger called, they're in town and will be here in a half an hour." Peter informs Shelby. Shelby just continues to watch the driveway to the school. Shelby even begins to bite her nails. "Nervous?" Peter asks noticing Shelby's behavior.  
  
"I just don't understand." Shelby finally responds. "How did she get. . .?" Shelby cuts herself off.  
  
"Some things just can't be explained by anybody but that person."  
  
Peter and Shelby sit in silence for a few minutes. Scott approaches causiously. Shelby looks up at him with tears forming in her eyes. Without any hesitation, she stands up and runs over to Scott, burying her head in his chest. Although no sobs can be heard, Shelby's shoulders give off the clue that she is crying. Scott pulls her closer to his chest and holds her lovingly and understandingly. Sophie comes out of the building and sees the two. She sits down beside Peter and grabs his hand.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Scott whispers into Shelby's ear. "No other girl has made me feel the way you make me feel."  
  
"I'm so. . . ."  
  
"You don't need to apologize." Scott pulls her closer. "Just understand, I'm here . . .no matter what."  
  
Shelby puts her arms around him and the two hold each other. A car can be seen off in the distance. Jess is about to return.  
  
********* 


	35. Trusting

Chapter 35 Trusting?  
  
Shelby and Scott stand side by side as the car approaches closer and closer. When the car pulls in front of the administration building, Peter and Sophie join Shelby and Scott. Roger gets out of the drivers seat and then opens the back door for Jess to get out. Jess gets out and looks at everyone who is standing to greet her, she gets a big smile on her face. Shelby goes over and wraps her arms around her younger sister, after a few minutes she pulls back and looks at Jess.  
  
"I'm so glad that you are back." Shelby says and gives her sister another hug, but this one much shorter.  
  
"I'm happy to be back too." Jess says as she pulls away from Shelby.  
  
Sophie and Peter are there and each give Jess hugs. Roger then pulls Peter aside and holds up a baggy of meds.  
  
"They said she should take these for a few more months and then wean her off within the year."  
  
"Why don't you take them to the infirmary to be locked up. . .we can't have them laying around for students to get a hold of them."  
  
Roger takes the baggy of meds and walks towards the infirmary.  
  
"How are you feeling Jess?"  
  
"Bit tired." Jess says not looking up at Peter.  
  
"Today, take it easy and tomorrow we'll get you started back to school and groups."  
  
Jess begins to walk towards the Grizzly Bear girl's dorm. Shelby runs up behind her to follow her.  
  
"I don't want to talk right now." Jess says sensing her Shelby behind her.  
  
Shelby stops in her tracks, a little heart.  
  
"I'm here if you need me." Shelby yells after Jess. Jess just waves her hand and she continues to walk away.  
  
Scott comes up behind Shelby and puts his arms around her.  
  
"Give her sometime." Scott says as Shelby lays her head on his chest.  
  
Scott and Shelby stand there for a few minutes. Peter and Sophie look at each other. Taylor, Daisy, Ezra and Trey walk by Peter and Sophie. Daisy sees Scott and Shelby.  
  
"Finally." Daisy says with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Finally?" Taylor looks at Daisy confused.  
  
"Scott and Shelby." Ezra fills in for Daisy.  
  
"Yeah." Taylor looks over at the two. "Scott and Shelby."  
  
"You mean to tell me that he is dating her?" Trey asks a little astonished.  
  
"And why wouldn't he be?" Daisy stops and asks looking at Trey with folded arms.  
  
"Do I even have to say?" Trey looks at the two discussed.  
  
Ezra and Taylor stop in their tracks as well.  
  
"Please enlighten us." Daisy now has her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know. . ." Trey becomes angrily defensive.  
  
"Know what?" Ezra asks with a sly smile, helping Daisy to push Trey.  
  
"A woman should be faithful to one man." Trey gets this serious look on his face.  
  
Taylor laughs. Trey gets angry and raises his hand to hit Taylor. Ezra and Daisy fall back as Taylor steps up to Trey.  
  
"Do it." Taylor stares Trey down, daring him to hit her.  
  
Before Trey can hit Taylor, Roger comes running over and stops him by grabbing his hand. Peter and Sophie soon follow.  
  
"What's going on here?" Roger grabs Trey pulling him back. All three counselors wait for an answer.  
  
"Nothing sir." Trey cools off and Roger is able to let him go.  
  
"You know that there is no violence here Trey." Peter reminds his newbie.  
  
"Yes sir." Trey kicks the dirt not looking Peter in the eyes.  
  
Everyone stands still for a few seconds looking at each other unsure of what really happened.  
  
"So is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Peter folds his arms staring at the four students.  
  
Everyone glances at each other, no one dares says a word.  
  
"Trey, you'll have nighttime dishes tonight." Peter informs  
  
"For what? I didn't hit her." Trey tries not to loose his temper and then adds. "Sir."  
  
"Just be there." Peter says. "Isn't there a class everyone's missing?"  
  
Ezra, Daisy and Trey walk away joining Shelby and Scott. Taylor goes to follow them; Peter taps her on the shoulder. She rules her eyes then turns to face him.  
  
"What happened?" Peter asks looking Taylor in the eyes.  
  
"Narrow minded thinking." Taylor replies shrugging her shoulders. "Can I get going to class now?"  
  
"Your not attending class today." Peter informs Taylor.  
  
"I'm not?" Taylor says surprised.  
  
"Sophie and I are going out on a trip and we've decided that you're coming with us."  
  
"You people never cease to amaze me." Taylor replies letting out a little laugh. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you've worn out your welcome in the classrooms." Sophie speaks up. Taylor just looks at them unsure of whether to laugh or make a smart- ass comment. "You might want to go and change into something easier to move in." Sophie advises. "We've packed you a bag. Meet us here in five minutes."  
  
Sophie and Peter head to their office. Taylor heads to the girls dorm. She is inside changing as Sophie advised. She looks inside a book and finds an empty baggie.  
  
"Damnet." She mutters and then puts the book back. She goes into the bathroom and begins to look around in the bathroom. In one of the stalls comes a nasty noise, like someone vomiting. She goes over and knocks on the stall door. "Whose in there?"  
  
"Just me." Comes Juliet's small and frail voice. A tone that indicates that she's been crying.  
  
"Ah, you've musta ate lunch." Taylor replies shaking her head. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"Bite me." Juliet fires back. She opens the stall door and goes over to the sink. She begins to brush her teeth.  
  
"A lot of good that'll do." Taylor says continuing to look for her belongings.  
  
"Who asked you to but in?" Juliet replies angrily with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"I thought you were done with all that?" Taylor stops after she finds her baggie she's hidden.  
  
"I thought you were done with that." Juliet nods towards the baggie full of little pills.  
  
"Touché." Taylor replies and then takes a seat up on the counter. "So what's really going on?"  
  
"Like you care." Julie becomes defensive.  
  
"Fine, I won't ask." Taylor jumps down off the sink and opens the baggie. She counts out a few and downs them in a hurry. She then puts the little baggy back. "You didn't see that."  
  
"Ditto." Juliette wipes her face with her towel and then the two stand in silence. "You really want to know?"  
  
"Sure." Taylor shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Auggie broke up with me for no reason."  
  
"So you hurt yourself because some boy broke up with you? That doesn't make since."  
  
"Neither does your pill taking." Juliette stares at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow your on fire. You got me again."  
  
"So why do you do it?" Juliette turns around and looks at Taylor.  
  
"No reason." Taylor now is the one getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Taylor are you in here?" Sophie's voice comes through the dorm.  
  
"Not a word." Taylor says.  
  
"You too." Juliet whispers and goes back into the stall. She stands on the toilet so Sophie can't see her feet.  
  
"I'm right here, I had to use the bathroom."  
  
Sophie enters and finds Taylor washing her hands.  
  
"Who were you talking too?" Sophie looks around the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Myself." Taylor says. "Perfectly insane conversation."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Sophie follows Taylor out of the bathroom, taking one more look around and not really seeing anything out of the ordinary. When Juliet thinks it's clear, she climbs down off of the toilet and stares at herself in the mirror.  
  
*********  
  
Horizon Classroom (Indoors)  
  
Juliet goes running up to the classroom. She is now 15 minutes late and knows that she is going to end up doing some stupid ridiculous punishment that Peter and Sophie would come up with. What could she tell Sophie when she comes to the room? Her brain begins to think of excuses as she opens the door to the classroom. Instead of finding Sophie, she finds Roger standing in front of the classroom and ever student is silently reading or doing homework. Roger turns his attention to Juliet.  
  
"Where have you been Miss Waybourne?"  
  
"I didn't feel that well. I was laying down in the dorm."  
  
"Do you have a nurse's excuse?" Roger pushes, reading that Juliette is really lying.  
  
"No." Juliette looks down at the ground. "I truly didn't feel well."  
  
"Looks like you and Mr. Adair will be spending sometime together tonight in the kitchen."  
  
Juliette looks over at Trey, whose reading his book and not paying attention to anything Roger is saying.  
  
*********  
  
Scarbrow Trip  
  
Peter drives the jeep into a clearing and stops it. Sophie lovingly and caringly puts her hand on Peter's hand. In the back seat, Taylor notices this and gets uncomfortable. Peter and Sophie get out after a few minutes of sitting in silence. Taylor remains sitting in the back. Peter pops the back open and they pull out their bags.  
  
"Taylor, please join us." Peter says pulling out a third daypack.  
  
Taylor sits in the car for a few more seconds and then reluctantly gets out before being told again. Peter hands her the daypack.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"For?" "School."  
  
"School?"  
  
"School."  
  
"What type of school?"  
  
"Life."  
  
"Been there done that, don't want to go back."  
  
"Keep up." Sophie challenges as she begins to walk down a path. Peter follows.  
  
Taylor stays behind for a minute and then runs to catch up. Sophie glances at Peter and gives him a smile. The trio walks in silence until they arrive at the camp sight. Peter begins to build a fire. Sophie is the first to break the long silence.  
  
"Taylor, what did you want to be when you grew up?" Sophie asks pulling on some plants next to her and begins to chew on them. She offers some to Taylor, who is watching Peter rebuild a fire pit.  
  
"No thanks." Taylor says seeing Sophie out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"So what did you want to be?"  
  
"Never really thought about it." Taylor finally responds. "Never really had a childhood ya know."  
  
"You can't go back and change the past, all you can do is live the future." Sophie pauses. "Taylor, you have every right to be bitter and angry for what has happened to you, but the longer you stay that way, the longer you violators have control over you." Sophie says. "The more you hold on to the hate, the more you do drugs to escape . . .they win." Sophie pauses and then says. "Grant wins."  
  
"Why do you people keep insisting that I talk when I don't want too. If I wanted to talk I would." Taylor just stares at Peter who is lying kindle in the fire pit.  
  
"What we are doing up here today Taylor, is rebuilding camp sights for solo hikes." Peter informs Taylor as he looks around to finish up rebuilding the pit. Peter hands Taylor a map. She takes it and looks at it. "There are six camp sights circled that need rebuilding before the solo hikes. Split it up into threes and we'll be done before dark. We'll meet at the central location a mile hike from each camp sight." Peter continues to point things out to Taylor. You take these three, Sophie will take these three and I'll finish up here and take these two. Just rebuild and do a few clean up. Two hours is all you have to do this."  
  
"Two hours." Taylor looks up at Peter.  
  
"Take the map and go."  
  
Taylor folds the map up and puts it in her bag. Sophie walks over to Peter and puts her arms around her husbands waste. They watch as Taylor starts hiking towards the first camp sight.  
  
"Think she'll run?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Why are you letting her go by herself?"  
  
"To build trust." Peter says putting his arms around Sophie. "For all over us." "You never cease to amaze me." Sophie kisses him.  
  
********* 


	36. Good Things

Chapter 36 Good Things 

Peter and Sophie are waiting at the cabin, the meeting point when all the solo hike camp sights have been set up. Sophie keeps staring at her watch as Peter continues to build a fire.

"She's late." Sophie says. She then grabs the walkie-talkie and speaks into it. "Taylor are you out there?" The only sound coming over the walkie is static. Sophie tries again. "Taylor?"

Peter just continues to get ready for Taylor's arrival. He opens his bag and pulls out a manila folder, then lays it on the table.

Sophie, out of the corner of her eye sees movement outside. She turns her full attention to the movement and is relieved that it is Taylor coming towards the cabin. She goes over and sits down next to her husband.

"She's coming."

"You truly thought she wouldn't come back?" Peter questions her.

"You didn't?" Sophie playing plays with Peter's hair.

"She'll probably figure out that there won't be any solo hikes until after winter." Peter says taking Sophie's hand into his.

Taylor enters the cabin and drops her bag down near the door. She looks up at Peter and Sophie with suspicious looks.

"You just sent me out on a hike for nothing?" Taylor accuses.

"You caught me." Peter confesses.

"Why?"

"To build trust." Peter answers. Taylor folds her arms and starts to laugh. Taylor says nothing and sits down in a chair by the table. Peter then picks up the folder lying on the table. "There's are your placement tests scores." Taylor sits back shakes her head and gives a sly smile. Peter slides a folder over to Taylor. Taylor looks at it awkwardly.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Peter keeps his poker face.

Taylor opens it to reveal brochures to private schools. She flips through them and then throws the folder on the table.

"I thought you weren't giving up?" Taylor stands and goes to leave. Peter stops her.

"I'm not giving up, you are."

"Let go of me Peter." Taylor threatens.

"Sit and listen Taylor." Peter says matching Taylor's threatening voice. Taylor doesn't move. "Either sit down or pack your bags."

Taylor stares into Peter's stubborn set eyes. Sophie is standing off to the side watching. Peter did not inform her on what he was doing. Taylor decides to sit down. Peter and Sophie sit down beside her.

"If you wish to stay here, here's the deal". . .

**Later that night.**

Peter drives the school's jeep up to the administration building. Sophie and Taylor climb out of the jeep. Sophie helps Taylor grab her belongings. Taylor starts to walk off towards the girl's dorm. Sophie gets back into the jeep.

"Dinner is in a half hour. . .don't be late." Peter yells to Taylor. Taylor keeps walking without acknowledge Peter.

Peter gets back into the jeep. Sophie continues to stare out the window. Peter starts the jeep and begins to drive off.

"I really think we got to her tonight." Peter says driving towards their home.

"Yeah, you did." Sophie says sarcastically and exaggerating you.

"What?" Peter asks.

"You could've told me what you were about to do. I thought we were together in this."

"We are together in this Soph."

"Well you sure as hell didn't show it tonight."

"Soph. . ."

"Save it Peter."

Peter pulls up into their driveway. Sophie gets out and heads into the house. Peter follows her.

"I'm going to take a hot bath. . .alone."

Sophie heads up the stairs by herself, Peter stares after her.

Dining Room 

Shelby and Scott are sitting close together talking and getting back to knowing each other. Sitting next to Shelby is Daisy, next to her is Ezra, next to him is Juliette, next to her is Trey. There is an empty seat next to Trey where Taylor is to be sitting. The Ridge Runners begin to serve everyone. Sophie enters, followed by Peter. They take their trays and get served by the students. They head to the counselor's table and sit at opposite ends. Roger raises an eyebrow and looks at Peter. Peter meets his friend's stare.

"You two need to take a vacation." Roger advises his friends. "The school's not going to fall apart if you leave for a week or two."

"We don't need a vacation . ."

"Peter. . ." Roger says. "You and Sophie have been through a lot of stress in your first year of marriage."

"Our marriage isn't stressful." Peter replies.

"Oh really." Roger lays down his fork and puts his hands together. "Let's see, just in the first semester, you've been sorting through all the students problems and becoming three very troubled teenage girl's guardians. Peter, I love you and I know when you are stressed. You and Sophie need a break. Take care of yourselves first, other wise; you won't be any good to the students, let alone Shelby, Jess and Taylor. Those three alone need you at your best."

Peter and Roger continue their conversation. Sophie stands and goes outside. She looks around for their missing student and sees two students emerging from the shadows.

"Andrew? Taylor?" Sophie steps up to the two. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Talking." Andrew replies. "Just talking."

"Get to dinner." Sophie continues to walk away.

Andrew and Taylor just look at each other and walk towards the Cafeteria. They enter the cafeteria as the Ridge Runners are cleaning up. Peter sees the two and walks over to them.

"Where have you two been?" Peter folds his arms and looks at the two of them.

"Talking" Andrew replies once again.

"I'll deal with you two tomorrow. Right now you can help the Ridge Runners clean up."

Peter leaves the building. Andrew begins to help clean up. Taylor just stands there watching.

"You're not going to help?"

"Why should we?" Taylor walks over to Andrew. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not going there. I'm helping. I don't want to make Peter angrier."

"Do what you want."

Taylor goes to leave. Roger steps in front of her. Taylor looks up at Roger and rolls her eyes. Roger stands without saying a word and keeping his arms folded. Taylor goes over and helps Andrew clear a table.

KITCHEN 

Juliette and Trey are in the kitchen. Except for the staff, they are the only ones there. Juliette begins to run the sinks water. Trey stands and watches her. Juliette turns to him.

"Why don't you get that sink ready?" Juliette suggests.

"I don't know how." Trey says.

"What?"

"I've never had to wash dishes." Trey replies. "It's women's work." He adds at the end.

"You've never washed a dish?" Juliette asks really amazed. Trey shakes his head no. "I never had to either, until I came here. The maids did it at our home." Juliette turns off the water. "Who did it in your house?"

"My mother." Trey replies.

Juliette and Trey stand in silence. Then Juliette goes over to the next sink.

"This sink is where you pour that blue stuff. It's supposed to sanitize the dishes." Juliette starts to pour liquid blue sanitizer into the sink. "You pour about a lid full into the sink. Then fill the sink with cold water."

Trey turns on the sink and lets it fill. Juliette goes over and turns the hot water on in the third sink. As she does so, As Juliette moves to the first sink to begin washing, Trey touches one of her hands and smiles a handsome flirty smile. Juliette flashes a flirting smile back. The counselor clears his throat. Juliette pulls away and begins to wash the dishes. She shows Trey how to and he joins in.

Administration Building 

Shelby is sitting outside of the building. Scott had gone to get some mail that his father sent over. He comes out of the building reading a letter. A huge smile goes across his face. Shelby stands and smiles as he approaches.

"What?" Shelby smiles back at him, putting her hands in her pockets.

"They still want me." Scott says still reading the letter.

"Who?" Shelby pulls her hands out of her pockets and looks at Scott. "Who still wants you?"

"My top three picks for colleges. They still want me to try out for their sports programs." Scott hugs Shelby. Shelby looks off worried.

"That's great." Shelby pulls back trying to not sound upset.

"You know what else is great?" Scott looks into Shelby's eyes with great excitement and love. "My father said that you can come with me for Christmas Break." He looks at Shelby for a reaction. "We get to spend Christmas together away from this place."

"That's great." Shelby smiles a half smile.

Peter's Office 

Peter is answering all his phone messages. He pulls the last one and gets a frown acrossed his face. He dials the number, a woman with an accent answers.

"Ciceros residence."

"Mrs. Ciceros, this is Peter Scarbrow."

"Oh Mr. Scarbrow, I'm glad you returned my call."

"Tell me what Auggie's been up too."

Peter sits back and listens to Mrs. Ciceros talk.


	37. Anywhere but here

**Chapter 37Anywhere but here.**

**Administration Building**

Peter hangs up the phone and closes his office. As he locks up the Administration Building, Shelby approaches him. Peter jumps when he turns to see Shelby right behind him.

"Shelby?" Peter nearly drops his files. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you Peter." She says really not looking at him.

"Okay?"

Peter motions for them to take a seat on the bench next to them. They sit and Shelby hesitates to ask.

"What is it Shelby?" Peter encourages her to talk.

"Scott's father invited me to spend Christmas Vacation with them. I'm asking if I can go." Shelby looks Peter in the eyes hoping he'd say yes.

"That is something I need to discuss with Sophie and then Mr. Barringer." Peter replies.

"Thank you Peter." Shelby says and gives him a hug.

"I didn't say yes."

"You didn't freak out either." Shelby says back as she heads off towards the girl's dorm.

Peter follows half way and then runs into Rodger.

"How did things go in the dining room with Andrew and Taylor?" Peter asked.

"Andrew went right away in helping, Taylor needed a little persuasion." Rodger smiled as Peter laughed. "But she helped him out."

"Do you know what is going on with those two? Is this a new thing? I thought she hung out with Adam?"

"Peter, you and Sophie need to get away. Leave everything here to us. We all can handle it." Rodger advises his old friend. "You're not being any good to these kids burnt out like you are." Rodger puts a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I wouldn't be so pushy, if I didn't think you needed."

"I'll talk it over with Sophie. Christmas Vacation is soon, maybe we can get away for a week before." Peter walks away and then turns around. "Rodger thanks."

"No problem man."

Girl's Dorm 

Shelby is sitting in her bed. Daisy is next to her.

"Scott asked me to go home with him on vacation."

"Like Peter and Sophie are going to let you."

"I asked and Peter said he'd talk it over with Sophie. He didn't freak or say no." Shelby smiles a real smile. "What are you going to do?" She asked her friend.

"Daddy dearest wants me home with him. He wants me to meet his new girlfriend." Daisy says flat with a hint of sarcasm. "He wants us to be a happy family."

"Are you going to go?"

"Where else would I go?" Daisy raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe to Scott's?" Shelby suggests. "I think I can get him to ask his father."

"I don't know." Daisy gets up and goes over to her own bed. "I figured you'd want to be alone with Scott outside of this place." Daisy sits down and looks at her friend. "You two need to figure things out."

"I don't want to."

"The world will not stop because you don't want to make a choice." Daisy gets under her covers. "I'd give anything to be anywhere but my father's house."

Taylor comes running into the dorm and jumps into bed. Juliette, Daisy and Sophie look at her.

"Where have you been?" Shelby asks watching Taylor throw her shoes under her bed.

"Anywhere but here." Taylor replies out of breath and rolls over pretending to sleep.

A female counselor comes and checks on the girls, then shuts off the lights.

Boy's Dorm 

Scott is lying on his bed rereading the letter from his first college choice. Ezra throws a pillow at him.

"How many times are you going to read that thing?" He asks ducking as Scott throws the pillow back.

"As many as I can."

"What college is going to want a drugged up athlete?" Trey replies out of jealousy.

"Apparently UCLA does. They've invited me to be a walk on." Scott continues to look at the letter. Trey laughs.

Andrew comes running into the dorm.

"Where have you been?" Ezra asks Andrew as Andrew gets ready for bed.

"Anywhere but here." Andrew replies.

Andrew jumps into bed just as a male counselor comes in and checks on the boys. The male counselor turns out the lights.

Peter and Sophie's Home 

Sophie is already lying in bed when Peter gets home. He quietly takes off his clothes and changes into boxers to sleep. He crawls in bed. Both lie in bed with they're eyes wide open.

"Sophie, are you awake?" Peter asks peaking over at her.

"Yes." Sophie whispers back.

"I'm sorry." Peter replies. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was going to do with Taylor."

Sophie sits up and looks at her husband.

"We need to be a team on this." Sophie says. "Those three girls are our responsibility now."

"I know."

"Anymore decisions need to be made by us, together." Sophie looks around the room. "This house isn't big enough for all three of them to come and live."

"We can get a new house." Peter says and pulls out a magazine full of houses.

Sophie looks at Peter amazed.

"You've been thinking about this for a long time?"

"Ever since we become guardians."

"I have to admit. . .I've been thinking the same things." Sophie smiles.

Peter kisses Sophie.

"What were Taylor's scores?" Sophie asks as they pull apart.

"Way above average."

"She needs to go to Bob's school." Sophie states.

"Bob. . ." Peter laughs. "I'm sending in her application tomorrow after our meeting again. We don't have the equipment or teachers to teach her here. She can attend classes there and groups here. That's the only thing I can figure out." Peter takes Sophie into his arms. "I just wish I can figure her out."

"I hate it when we fight." Sophie kisses her husband.

"That's because we are both stubborn." Peter kisses her back.

They both lay down on the bed, Peter gentle on top of Sophie.

"Rodger thinks we should take a vacation." Peter says in between kisses.

"I think he's right." Sophie says taking Peter's shirt off.

"Tomorrow I'll tie up some things and then well take off."

"Where are we going?"

"Any where but here." Peter shuts off the lights and then pulls the sheets up over them and pieces of clothing come out from under.


	38. Two weeks before Christmas Vacation

**Chapter 38Two weeks until Christmas Vacation**

**Administration Building**

Peter and Sophie are in their offices when there's a knock on their door.

"Come in." Peter says putting the folder he was working on down.

Shelby and Scott open the door and enter.

"Ah, just the two we want to see." Peter stops and looks at his wife. "Shall we tell them our answers?" Peter says with no emotion on his face.

"Yes." Sophie replies in a solemn tone.

Scott and Shelby look at each other preparing for the worst.

"Scott." Peter pauses. "Shelby." Peter pauses again. "Mr. Barringer, Sophie and I have decided to allow you two to spend Christmas vacation together." Scott and Shelby get all excited. "Ah, before you leave there are a few extra rules that will apply. You two are to sleep in separate rooms and be chaperoned on all trips. Do you agree?"

"Yes!" Shelby replies with happiness.

"Yes sir!" Scott replies with the same excitement as Shelby.

"I also understand that Daisy and Ezra are wanting to go as well."

"Yes?" Shelby replies.

"Very well then." Peter puts his hands together and looks at the two. "I feel all of you deserve a break away from here. All four of you are permitted to go to Scott's house."

Scott and Shelby leave the office.

"I've never seen those two so happy."

"All of them have really improved and deserve our trust in them."

There's another knock on the door.

"Come in." Sophie says.

This time it's Taylor who enters. She stands by the door instead of sitting down.

"Have you got an answer for us?"

"I don't agree to everything." Taylor replies.

"What is the part you don't agree to?" Sophie asks.

"I don't want to go to another school."

"Honey, it'll just be for your education. You'll still come here for groups."

"Do I have to live with you?" Taylor asks again.

"Until we can trust you, yes." Peter says firmly.

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I agree to all but going to that school." Taylor still remains standing and her tone is demanding. "I want to stay here."

"Bob has agreed to help in your education. We can't give you want you need here." Sophie takes over and tries to explain everything to Taylor.

"As long as you do your school work and stay out of trouble."

"Agreed." Taylor's smile is relief.

"Agreed." Peter and Sophie both say.

Taylor leaves and Rodger knocks and enters.

"So where are you two going?"

"Don't know yet, but it'll be fun." Peter looks out his window and sees Andrew and Taylor together talking. "Keep a close eye on those two. They've gotten together fast."

"Everything will be under control. You need not worry." Rodger leaves the room.

Sophie and Peter sit back down to get their paper work done before they leave.

An Hour Later 

Peter and Sophie emerge from the office. They are holding hands and laughing. Outside Taylor and Andrew are sitting on a rock having a conversation.

"I don't know what I am going to do." Taylor says to Andrew angrily.

"But doesn't missing a period usually mean you're pregnant?" Andrew asks getting just as angry as Taylor.

"My periods aren't normal to begin with." Taylor fires back.

"Well shouldn't you find out soon?" Andrew stands up. "Is it even mine?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Taylor stands up to face him.

"I hear a lot of things." Andrew replies.

"Like what?" Taylor gets closer to challenge Andrew.

"Haven't you pretty much slept with every student and a councelor at this school? Aren't you the new slut of the school?"

Taylor reaches out and slaps Andrew. Andrew has no time to react as Peter and Sophie approach them.

"What is going on here?" Peter asks looking at Andrew and Sophie.

"Great. Our rock has arrived." Taylor replies sarcastically.

"Nothing." Andrew puts his hands in his pockets and looks down at the dirt.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" Peter asks looking disappointed at the two.

"I don't feel well." Taylor lies.

"The infirmary is over there." Peter points to the building with the infirmary sign. "Not out here." Peter points to the rocks they were sitting on.

"Give it a break." Taylor fires back.

"Andrew get to class." Sophie advises the seventeen-year-old boy. Andrew takes off and heads to class.

"Don't you pull that tone with me Taylor." Peter's tone is full of anger.

"What are you going to do? Hit me!" Taylor stands in front of Peter. "There isn't anything you can do to me that hasn't already been done. Don't you get that? You all stand here and act as if you know what is going on, when really you don't got a clue. You make choices for my life. This is my life and these are my choices." Taylor looks at Peter and Sophie with darts in her eyes. Peter and Sophie say nothing. Taylor steps back and begins to pace. She puts her hands up to her head and then falls on her knees.

Peter and Sophie look at each other like what the hell just happened. Sophie reacts by going over to Taylor and embracing her. Peter soon follows. Taylor does not resist but allows for them to hold onto her.

"What is going on inside that head of yours?" Sophie whispers into Taylor ear.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Taylor sits up and acts as if going to faint.

"Let's get her to the infirmary."

Peter and Sophie help Taylor up and escort her to the infirmary. They get Taylor settled in and give the nurse specific instructions to keep her there for the day. Peter and Sophie leave and run into Rodger before they take off to go home and pack.

"Taylor is in the infirmary, she's to stay there all day."

"I'll make sure of it." Rodger reassures his friends. "Go, get some much needed vacation."

"Will do."

Peter and Sophie take off in their car. Rodger heads to the infirmary to check on Taylor.

4


	39. One week before Christmas Vacation

**Chapter 39One week till Christmas Vacation**

**Friday**

Taylor is sitting by herself outside on a rock near one of the buildings. She has a book and is reading it. Jeff and Rodger walk by her and see her reading.

"I've never seen her read?" Jeff replies looking at Rodger and back to Taylor.

"Me either." Rodger says amazed. "She's been going to classes all week.

"She may show up to class, but she doesn't participate or do her work." Jeff remarks.

"Getting her to class is a huge accomplishment in itself." Rodger reminds Jeff gently.

"When are Sophie and Peter coming back?" Jeff asks as the two continue to walk.

"Tomorrow night." Rodger replies. "They sounded rested and ready for finals week and then Christmas vacation."

"How many students are staying?"

"Including Taylor and Jess, about 15."

"It has been such a long year." Jeff isn't watching where he is going and trips over a root and falls. He tries to stand and finds he can't put any weight on his right ankle.

Rodger, Ezra, Trey and Scott run over to help Jeff up and to the infirmary. They get him there and the nurse takes care of him. Ezra, Trey and Scott leave the building.

"Go figure, a week before break and Jeff had to get hurt." Ezra says laughing.

"Expecting anything different?" Scott asks looking at Ezra.

"Nope." Ezra says with a smile.

"Are you coming with Shelby and Daisy to my house for the break?" Scott asks as the boys make their way to the dining hall.

"Can't." Ezra replies disappointed. "Parental figures are fighting over who gets me this year. Neither are letting me go any place else."

"Sorry man." Scott says opening the door for Ezra and Trey.

Juliette's eyes light up when she sees Trey enter. She runs over to talk to him.

"Where are you going on vacation?" Juliette gives Trey her flirting smile.

"I'm staying here." Trey replies.

"Oh?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Juliette looks down disappointed. "Peter wants a trial with my family. I'll be graduating this year and who knows where I'll be after that."

Shelby and Daisy enter the dining room. They are talking and laughing. Scott's face lights up when he sees Shelby.

"One more week." Scott says walking up to the two.

"Happy Happy Joy Joy." Daisy replies in a monotone voice. Shelby gives her a playful elbow. "Well at least I don't have to spend it with my loving father." Daisy voices sarcastically, but with a hint of relief.

"We are going to have such fun." Shelby replies. She looks over at Jess who is watching the group. Shelby walks over and puts her hand upon her sister's shoulder. Jess doesn't acknowledge she is there. "I tried to get Peter to let you come with us, but he wants you here." Shelby pleads with her younger sister. "After all that has happened, I agree with him."

"It'll be our first Christmas without mom." Jess's voice cracks as she tries to keep the tears from falling. Shelby doesn't say anything, but hugs her sister tight. Tears begin to form in her eyes. Shelby embraces her sister for about five minutes before releasing her and going to get her dinner.

Rodger and Jeff are sitting at the counselor table. Jeff has crutches lying next to him and his ankle is wrapped. They are watching all the students get their trays. Taylor enters the room and walks silently up to the trays. She picks out a piece of fruit and then leaves the building. Rodger stands up and follows her. He finds her sitting on the same rock as before, reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?" Rodger asks walking towards Taylor. Taylor does not answer him. "'_Slaughter House Five'_ that's a good book." Rodger tries to get Taylor to even acknowledge that he's there. "Peter and Sophie are coming back tomorrow." Rodger informs Taylor.

Taylor gives him a quick glance of anger.

"Oh, so that's what's up." Rodger sits down on the edge of the rock. "You mad at them?"

Taylor doesn't answer.

"They didn't leave you." Rodger tells Taylor. "They just needed to collect themselves. It's been a draining semester." Rodger continues to talk even though Taylor pretends to ignore him. "You know, taking you, Shelby and Jess in really changed their lives."

"Well they didn't have too." Taylor finally lets out.

"That's right, they didn't have too. They could've rejected your application and left you with your father and Grant, but they didn't." Rodger takes a deep breath to calm down. "Do you know why?" Taylor looks at him with interest. "Because they actually care about what you amount to Taylor." Rodger takes another breath and continues. "They didn't try to pond you off onto another school, they knew that you could not get the education you needed here. It was a heart breaking decision for them because they like having you around." Taylor rolls her eyes at that one. Rodger laughs. "Who else is going to challenge every thing or break the rules in new and inventive ways?" Rodger gets a smirk with that comment. He lets everything he has said sink in for a minute. He stands and looks down at Taylor. "Even though you don't think it they actually give a damn and you are pushing them farther and farther away. Taylor, a person can only take so much before they crack. Peter and Sophie are human and if you continue to push, they'll crack and give up. If you continue to push people away who want to help, you let everyone who has ever hurt you win." Rodger pauses. "It's all up to you, no one else can make these choices for you. I would choose sometime soon before you push everyone away that cares about you." Rodger pauses again. "Scary isn't it?" Taylor looks at him questioningly. "To think people actually care."

Rodger leaves Taylor sitting there in silence. He goes back into the dining room and takes his seat next to Jeff.

"Where'd you go?" Jeff asks playing with his fork.

"To talk to a student." Rodger says laying a hand on Jeff's fork before someone gets stabbed.

**The Next Day**

**Saturday**

The Cliffhangers and Grizzly Bears have challenged the Ridge Runners in playing a pick up game of flag football. Rodger, Jeff and the other counselors stand in the crowd watching. Peter and Sophie pull their jeep up and quietly get out of it. They walk up and great the counselor's quietly. They stand in the crowd to watch the game.

Playing for the Cliffhangers are: Scott and Trey at wide-receiver and cornerback, Adam (Grizzly Bear) playing running back and tackle, Shelby and Daisy are playing tackles along with a few other grizzly bear boys and girls. Taylor is at the quarterback/tackle. Juliet and Jess are the cheerleaders.

Playing for the Ridge Runners are: Andrew at quarterback/tackle, Mitchell at wide-receiver/cornerback, along with a few other Ridge Runners filling in where needed.

The Cliffhangers have the ball first. They are in the huddle and Taylor calls a slant play. Scott and Trey line up at the wide receiver position. Adam is standing behind Taylor. Shelby hikes the ball to Taylor and Taylor takes a three-step drop and launches a beautiful spiral pass that Scott catches and then is able to run into the end zone untouched.

"Lucky." Mitchell who was guarding him says.

"Talent." Scott replies back talking smack.

Mitchell and Scott run back to their respective positions. Scott pulls his team together and decides on a two-point conversion play. The gang lines up in their spots and Taylor calls the play. Shelby hikes the ball and Taylor does a quick two-step drop and launches the ball to the corner of the end zone. Trey is there and catches the ball. Most of the students on the sidelines cheer for the Cliffhangers/Grizzly Bear team.

The Ridge Runners line their offense up. A quick toss by Andrew gets them near the end zone. Andrew calls a play in the red zone. He goes back to pass to Mitchell. Trey intercepts the ball and runs it half way down the yard. Everyone cheers again. Taylor and Scott pull their team together to play offense. One the first play, Taylor hands the ball off to Adam who is stopped not long after. Scott comes up with another play. The team lines up. Shelby hikes the ball. A Ridge Runner manages to get in the back line and knocks Taylor to the ground. Taylor hits the round really hard and needs help to get back up. Andrew walks up to the Ridge Runner and pushes him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andrew walks up to Taylor. "Should you really be playing in your condition?" Andrew asks rather loudly.

"Mind your own business." Taylor turns her back on Andrew.

"This is my business." Andrew grabs a hold of Taylor's arm.

"Leave me alone." Taylor pulls her arm out of Andrew's grasp.

Andrew looks over at the sidelines to where the counselor's are standing.

"She shouldn't be playing this game!" Andrew yells loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's pregnant!"

Everyone stops what they are doing and all eyes are on Taylor. Taylor face is getting red with anger and embarrassment. The silence breaks with everyone whispering to them selves. Peter and Sophie have a disbelieving look on their faces as they look at Taylor.

Taylor takes off in a dead sprint away from everyone. Sophie takes off after Taylor.

"Welcome back." Rodger says to Peter.

"Thanks." Peter says sarcastically and takes off after Taylor.

Shelby and Daisy walk up to Andrew.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Shelby asks getting into Andrew's face.

"Slut!" Andrew yells at Shelby.

Scott hears this and is instantly by Shelby's side.

"Have a problem?" Scott gets right into Andrew's face.

The Ridge Runners all come up behind Andrew. The rest of the Cliffhangers with Adam and Jess come up behind Scott. Rodger and a most of the other counselors rush over before anything major happens. Jeff limps over struggling with his crutches. He gives up and decides to stand with the rest of the students on the sidelines.

"Everyone to their dorms!" Rodger yells to the Cliffhangers and Ridge Runners then to the rest of the students still standing around.

"You heard him!" Jeff doesn't move from his crutches.

"You don't want to do anything to blow your chances." Rodger reminds Scott.

"You're not worth it." Scott looks Andrew up and down and then turns and walks away hand and hand with Shelby.

"Let's get out of here." Andrew says to his buddies.

Everyone goes off towards the dorms. Counselors are getting the rest of the stragglers to where they are supposed to bed.

"That could've been bad." Jeff says to Rodger as he struggles to get use to using the crutches.

"Yes it could've. Thank goodness a break is coming up. I think everyone will benefit from this break." Rodger looks at the struggling Jeff. "As many times as you've been on those things you'd think you'd be a master at them." Rodger laughs and then looks in the direction Taylor, Sophie and Peter had gone.

Taylor has finally stopped near the school exit. She finds a rock and sits down putting her head between her hands and stares at the ground. Sophie and Peter soon join her. Sophie sits down next to Taylor on the rock.

"Is what Andrew said true?" Peter asks sounding very disappointed.

"I don't know." Taylor doesn't look at Peter and Sophie. "The test results were inconclusive."

Sophie looks up at Peter and mouths the words 'what are we going to do?'

"Taylor, you need to come back with us to the infirmary." Peter gives the order. Taylor doesn't move. "Taylor, let's go." Peter tone gives way that she shouldn't play games now.

Sophie and Taylor stand. Peter and Sophie escort Taylor back to the school and straight to the infirmary. Rodger meets them there.

"Bring Andrew to my office right now."

"Yes Peter."

Rodger takes off and heads towards the Ridge Runners dorm.

**Cliffhanger Girl's Dorm**

Shelby is sitting on Daisy's bed. Juliet is reading a magazine.

"Do you think she really is?" Juliet asks looking up from her magazine.

"It really wouldn't surprise me." Daisy says.

"I hope she's not." Shelby says remember her scare she had a few months ago.

"They've probably taking her to the infirmary and going to give her a test." Daisy says standing up and looking out the window.

"What is going to happen to her? Peter and Sophie are her legal guardians." Shelby asks no one in particular.

"They'll probably kick her out and send her some place else." Juliet replies to the question.

"That will defiantly scare her again." Daisy says. "She's been pushed from school to school."

"Some people just don't want help." Shelby says worried.

"Taylor's defiantly one that doesn't accept it without fear." Daisy agrees with Shelby.

"I like her." Juliet says out of the blue. "Even though she's really screwed up, she's just easy to like."

"I like her too." Daisy laughs. "She has this little fire in her and when she laughs, which is a rarity, her laugh is so contagious."

"We had our problems, but she's so like me." Shelby says standing and looking out the window that has the view of the infirmary. "She's still at that point where she thinks she's worthless." Shelby sits down on her bed.

Daisy and Juliet just shake their head in agreement. The rest of the time, the girls just sit in silence.

11


	40. Epilogue

**Chapter 40Epilogue**

The semester is over. Trey, Taylor, Jess, Sophie, Peter and seven other students are the only ones that remain on campus. Peter and Sophie throw a surprise Christmas Party for the teens. Taylor also surprises everyone by purchasing for the school two brand new fifteen passenger vans and a few new computers for the computer lab. She had the help of Rodger to do so.

Taylor's pregnancy test came back negative. Peter and Sophie made a deal to keep a closer eye on the young girl. Taylor had to take some exams to pass the semester. Sophie tutored her and she got through them with no problems. Taylor is to start attending Lawrence Hastings Preparatory Academy during the day for classes and Higher Ground in the evenings for groups.

Trey and Taylor played sports to help pass the time. They worked out their differences and are fast becoming best friends.

Juliet went home to her mother's for Christmas break. Juliet's mother surprised her daughter with another engagement to another wealthy man. The wedding was held during Christmas Break so Juliet could attend. The whole family, stepsisters, stepbrother, stepfather, mother and Juliet attend family counseling. Of course it is kept under the radar that they are in counseling.

Scott, Shelby and Daisy all went to Scott's house for Christmas Break. Scott's father and mother tolerated each other enough to throw the three teens a Christmas Part. Jess was flown in for Christmas Eve, Christmas a three days after to be with her sister.

Scott tried out for a few colleges. Even though he had lost a few steps, the scouts were impressed and are pretty sure that he will be back 100% once he enters a football program. Scott was given acceptance letters to a few colleges

Scott talked with his father and mother. He surprised Shelby New Years Eve with a promise ring that he will ask her to marry him when they graduated high school.

Shelby accepted the promise ring, but confided in Daisy that she was unsure how she was going to pay for college, especially the colleges Scott was looking at.

Daisy got a letter from her father. He had entered a program and is doing well being sober. He meant someone and he would like Daisy to eventually, when she was ready, to make a trip home to visit and meet her. Daisy got her acceptance letter into University of Southern California's psychology program.

Ezra spent half his Christmas break with his father and the other half with his mother. Ezra also got an acceptance letter to the University of Southern California. He is entering the school with an undecided major.

Peter and Sophie purchased a new home. They choose a house with enough bedrooms for them, Taylor, Jess and Shelby. With the help of the remaining students, they were able to get everything painted, fixed and moved in by before Christmas Break ended. Taylor will be living them while attending Lawrence Hastings Preparatory Academy.

**To be continued. . . .**

(SECOND SEMESTER coming soon. (I hope.)


End file.
